el verdadero hyodo issei
by FsnFics
Summary: issei despierta despues de la lucha contra trihexa una celebracion en el inframundo un nuevo oponente y problemas para el caastaño
1. el verdadero hyodo issei cap 1

Los personajes de este fic pertenecen a ichei ishibumi creador de High school dxd

Este fic se hace con la gracia de entretener y disfrutar de una teoría inventada por mi Dan MD espero y les guste estoy empezando y acepto sugerencias gracias por su atención y ahora si vamos con la historia

La traición de issei

Habían pasado ya tres semanas desde la batalla con la bestia post apocalíptica el trihexa en el cual yo hyodo issei después de luchar con todo mi poder y presenciar como los jefes de las facciones se sacrificaron al entrar a la brecha dimensional a luchar contra el trihexa ,estaba en coma por el excesivo derramamiento de poder de mi diagulus dragón por lo tanto apenas recobre el conocimiento me dispuse colocarme de pie y revisar el lugar en el que me encontraba, para sorpresa mía estaba en el territorio sitri en un hospital que estaba abandonado por el momento me coloque mi uniforme que estaba al lado de mi camilla y desplegué mis alas mientras recorría el inframundo, me preguntaba por qué no había nadie en mi habitación pero la respuesta llego al momento de entrar al territorio gremory ya que estaban reunidas las facciones( angeles,angeles caidos,demonios ,asgardianos,olímpicos ) celebrando la caída del trihexa pero algo me llamo la atención y era que los miembros del club de investigación de lo oculto no estaban el grupo sitri tampoco me dispuse a buscarlos por medio de un círculo mágico pero no estaban en el inframundo decide volver a la ciudad de kuoh por que no me sentía cómodo con el ambiente al llegar pase por un parque en el cual pensé en mi rrecorrido sobre este año y todo por lo que pase pero en medio de eso apareció en el cielo un resplandor sin igual observando bien pude notar una presencia celestial era un Dios pero no lo conocía le pregunte su nombre y el respondio soy el Dios de los cielos entre en shock por esa revelación ya que se creía que estaba muerto pero al momento de distraerme el lanzo una lanza de luz poderosa que rozo mi cara entre en pose defensiva y dije que pretendes el no respondio simplemente lanzo más lanzas de luz hasta que decidi atacar usando mi cardinal crimson promotion y ataque era extraño ese Dios era demasiado poderoso pero mis lesiones no estaban completamente curadas por lo que tuve que luchar sin la diagulus dragon pero en medio de esa lucha de poderes demoniacos contra el poder de la luz el hablo y dijo en mi asusencia Michael formo la alianza con seres repulsivos como ustedes lo destruiré y acabare con este fiasco pero al escuchar eso mi ira creció y fui contra el con todo mi poder logrando impactar una serie de golpes en su abdomen pecho y rostro después de ese pequeño intercambio el Dios se sorprendio y empezó a atacar con una fuerza sin igual destruyendo el costado de mi armadura pero Ddraig la reconstruyo después de luchar por más de 5 minutos él se retiró y me advirtió sufrirás destruiré lo que amas y moríras en eso escapo me di la misión de descansar un poco pero una imagen apareció en mi visión eran mis futuras esposas saliendo del centro comercial al tratar de acercarme ellas me vieron y salieron a mi encuentro me abrazaron y besaron todas pero algo era extraño sentía un aura de hipocresía de parte de ellas hacia mí lo ignore.

Pasando después unos meses las chicas se estaban alejando cada día más de mi sufrí por la soledad pero sentía que algo sucedía entonces un día las seguí a todas pero lo que encontré me destruyo estaban todas acompañadas de jóvenes atractivos, pensé que eran solo amigos pero al ver me fije como se estaban besando se fueron al centro comercial yo al ver eso entre en shock pero no me podía mostrar débil llegue a mi habitación y pensé que no me esperaba la escena de las chicas con sus parejas pero un dolor indescriptible apareció en mi ser Ddraig hablo socio estamos en problemas no puedo retrasarlo más has caído en una maldición se le conoce como la caída del dragon y esta se basa en que un dragon al ser traicionado por su pareja entra en un estado en el cual su propio poder lo destruye. Le dije a Ddraig si no había nada que pudiera hacer el respondio que existía un ritual en el cual se puede liberar mi alma de esos sentimientos pero el dolor que se experimenta es cercano al de recibir el veneno de samael pero no quería sufrir más así que decidí aceptar el ritual, pero al aceptar de mi pecho se desprendían 8 piezas de peón pero cada pieza brillaba y al salir sentí como si cada parte de mi cuerpo estuviera siendo destruido sentía que en mi interior se estaba derritiendo del calor y el dolor pero eso duro solo por 5 horas al terminar no sentía nada por mis exprometidas Ddraig dijo que el ritual fue un éxito así que decide comprobarlo fui a buscar a mis exprometidas cuando las vi estaban con sus parejas me vieron y trataron de excusarse solo dije no me importa hagan lo que quieran pero no me traten de buscar o sufrirán dije yo pero ellas lo tomaron como un juego y se me acercaron para consentirme pero al acercarse les apunte con mi mano un dragon shot y adverti a partir de hoy no le pertenezco a rías gremory y no soy un demonio ahora soy el dragon of eternal darkness ellas tomaron posiciones defensivas mientras yo dije no las odio por si eso piensan pero no quiero tener ninguna relación con ustedes rías se exalto y elevo su presión demoniaca pero yo me di la vuelta y camine para irme cuando escucho a rías ordenar a las chicas no lo dejen huir todas excepto Asia me rodearon y atacaron xenovia con exdurandal lanzo fuertes ráfagas pero de mi espalda salieron alas de dragon gigantes con las cuales anule el poder de xenovia y le di un golpe profundo en su abdomen lo cual la dejo inconsiente ,akeno lanzo su relámpago dragon pero yo lo destruí con un mini dragonshot el cual akeno esquivo pero al hacerlo lance los wiver la rodearon y mi ataque se reflejo varias veces aumento el poder y golpeo a akeno dejándola inconsciente, koneko y rossweisse lanzaron hechizos y kashas pero los esquive con una gran facilidad pero mientras esquivaba irina salto y con su espada heuteclare logro cortar parte de mi espalda a lo cual respondí activando mi cardinal crimson promotion y con eso mi aura impacto a irina koneko y rossweisse a las cuales les propine un golpe de karate en el cuello dejándolas inconscientes, rías cargo contra mí su estrella de la extinción pero la anule con la divine dividing rias se sorprendió pero en eso yo la ataque con un golpe en el cuello también pero ella se resistia a rendirse pero el golpe fue efectivo y callo inconsciente me acerque a las chicas inconscientes y deje un estuche que tenía mis piezas de peón y una carta explicando el porqué de mis acciones retire mis piezas de siervas a xenovia e Asia y me retire antes de irme le dije a Asia que se olvidara de buscarme o la lastimaría ella no respondio estaba en shock después de decir eso volví a la residencia hyodo tome mis cosas y mis piezas de ajedrez y Salí de la residencia hyodo y me fuy a una parte del inframundo donde estaba un amigo de confianza


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo Dos Búsqueda

Issei al haber confrontado a sus ex prometidas decide realizar un viaje de entrenamiento ya que la amenaza del nuevo Dios sigue presente, así que desplegué mis alas de dragón y empecé a volar para llegar al territorio de cierto demonio de clase definitiva estoy hablando del viejo ex rey dragón tannin el cual me ofreció asilo en su territorio por 2 meses en ese tiempo entrene bastante ya que necesitaba elevar mi poder mi rival fue el viejo tannin al terminar los 2 meses fui capaz de superar al viejo tannin con solo el balance breaker pero al mismo tiempo en el territorio gremory se llevó a cabo una reunión ya que rías y su grupo informaron el problema que ocurrió cuando las enfrente a lo cual ajuka respondió con incredulidad diciendo que era mentira pero al comprobar mis piezas y las historias de las chicas no le quedo duda alguna fue hay cuando ajuka Belcebú declaro que yo era un traidor y le coloco precio a mi cabeza el que me entregara le sería concedido un deseo usando la tecnología y el poder de los ahora suplentes líderes de las facciones,

tannin me comunico la orden de ajuka pero no era motivo para escapar por lo que decide reunir siervos para las batallas que se acercan y así fortalecerme más en ese momento tannin menciono a un dragón celestial que era superior a Ddraig y Albión el nombre de ese dragón era seiryu pero tannin me advirtió que era un tipo peligroso y difícil de tratar no le tome importancia a esa advertencia y le pregunte donde encontrarlo me dijo que habitaba al norte de Kioto en una cueva cubierta por una barrera para que no detecten su presencia al escuchar su posición decidí alistarme para el viaje no sin antes revisar mi sacred gear ya que Ddraig menciono que gracias al ritual hay nuevos cambios y habilidades en este Ddraig me explica que el balance breaker ahora puede usar la divine diving sin problema y sin consumir mi vida también explico que la diagulus dragón se puede mantener por 2 horas, eso es un gran alivio así no tendré muchos problemas a la hora de luchar al revisar eso en mi sacred gear desplegué mis alas y volé hacia Kioto con la esperanza de volverme más fuerte y evitar una posible guerra.

Cielo

Cierto Dios recién despertado llego al cielo y fue recibido por los ángeles con alegría hasta que hablo y el ambiente feliz cambio a uno de terror absoluto el Dios que llego era el Dios de la Biblia estaba enojado por la idea de una alianza así que lo primero que hizo fue llamar a Michael y los otros serafines para enterarse por que se formó la alianza Michael explico que no tenían por qué estar en guerra con las otras facciones que se podían llevar bien pero Dios no quiso escuchar

por lo que de un solo movimiento de sus manos creo una fisura en el pecho de Michael dejando a los otros serafines en alerta a lo cual el Dios de la biblia respondió tratando destruir a los serafines para volver a dominar el cielo y destruir la alianza los primeros en caer fueron Rafael y Uriel cuando Dios quiso atacar a Gabriel Michael la defendió creando una salida para ella y sacrificándose por su hermana, después de eso Gabriel despertó en un bosque de Kioto asustada por lo que observo así que decidió dejar su lealtad al cielo y termino volviéndose un ángel caído por lo cual decidió pelear pero ella sabía que no podía luchar contra Dios sola pero ella sintió un aura familiar puede que haya dejado de ser un demonio pero esa presencia de dragón la reconozco muy bien ella hablaba del castaño por lo cual lo siguió para tratar de habla con él.

Siervos y entrenamiento infernal

Estaba llegando a la cueva de seiryu entonces descendí y note la barrera por lo cual la desactive y entre pero antes de lograr avanzar una esfera de fuego azul paso por mi helado fue tan veloz que la esquive por poco esa esfera me quemo el uniforme y el brazo derecho seiryu hablo con poder ( quien se atreve a molestarme ) a lo que respondí soy el sekiryuutei pero ahora me llamo dragón de la oscuridad eterna él se sorprendió y me pregunto ( que es lo que quieres ) quiero que me entrenes seiryu con sorpresa me respondió ( no lo hare no tienes lo que se necesita ) le dije que me diera una oportunidad pero el respondió que no lo haría pero le propuse un trato si demuestro ser fuerte me entrenaras a lo que él respondió que si conseguía darle un golpe en la escama de la frente me entrenaría lo cual acepto confiado,

El enfrentamiento entre seiryu y yo empezó hace 10 minutos como dijo tannin su poder sobrepasa el de Draig y Albión no he logrado atacar pero él ha destruido mi armadura demasiadas veces pero debo lograrlo para hacerme más fuerte como último recurso active la diagulus dragón pensé que eso me daría ventaja pero me equivoque a un mi máximo poder no lograba acertarle un golpe seiryu es muy superior a mi lanzo varias esferas de fuego pero no las logre esquivar mi armadura destrozada y mi cuerpo quemándose no podía más pero no podía rendirme por lo que me levante y seiryu me ataco con su cola pero al hacer eso me dio una abertura hice aparecer a ascalon y le infunde el poder de mi diagulus dragón y le di un corte en la cola eso lo desconcertó por recibir el ataque de una dragón slayer pero se recupero de el shock y se lanzo de frente no puedo esquivarlo pero debo ganar por lo que volé contra él y chocamos con nuestro poder al máximo.

Me levante del suelo cuando observo mi alrededor veo a seiryu dándome un poco de su energía para que me recuperara seiryu hablo ( eres poderoso en verdad nadie pudo batirse en lucha conmigo eres el primero tu poder es desbordante pero te falta precisión pero te ayudare un trato es un trato ) pensé que había perdido pero seiryu me enseña su escama de la cabeza y estaba agrietada eso quiere decir que lo logre seiryu decidió tomar una forma humana pero lo que vi me golpeo muy fuerte seiryu era una chica al ver mi cara de no entender seiryu explico (era una dragona y me la pasaba con mis 2 hermanos pero decidí tomar esta forma para evitar problemas ya que era intimidante ) pregunte yo hermanos a lo que seiryu respondió ( si eran los mayores y yo la menor el mayor se le conoce como gran rojo y mi hermana se llama ophis) mi boca cayó al suelo de la sorpresa al descubrir ese pequeño secreto seiryu después de ese comentario me respondió(te entrenare por 5 años en la grieta dimensional lo cual en el mundo humano serán unas 3 semanas ) asentí ante el comunicado pero una presencia conocida entro a la cueva era una joven hermosa con cabello rubio y un aura tranquila con ojos azules era Gabriel ella me reconoció y vino corriendo entre en posición defensiva ya que creí que me iba a entregar pero era lo contrario me conto lo de la muerte de los 3 serafines y el plan del Dios de la biblia,seiryu se sorprendió por lo que escucho le explique a Gabriel mi plan de evitar la destrucción de la alianza ella respondió que me apoyaría pero necesito más gente si el cielo va a atacar debo pelear con mi máximo poder y tener aliados a lo cual mi estuche de evil pieces brillo y se elevó al pecho de Gabriel ella sabe que significa y asintió la pieza se introdujo y salieron 6 pares de alas demonio por su espalda su nivel era el de un maou me sorprendió pero recordé que era el comienzo de una guerra seiryu volvió y me dijo que se demorara 2 Días en abrir la brecha dimensional a i que Gabriel y yo salimos de la cueva y volvimos a Kioto.

En esta parte aclaro algo las prometidas de issei son koneko xenovia Irina rías Asia rossweisse y akeno.

También estoy aceptando sugerencias ya que el anterior fic ha sido muy criticado y quiero que mejore la critica la tercera parte la estaré subiendo el miércoles 31 y tengo planeado sacar de esta serie 20 capítulos espero sus opiniones y hasta la próxima


	3. Chapter 3

Información capítulo 3

Después de hacer a Gabriel mi sierva nos dirigimos a Kioto para prepararnos para entrenar con seiryu,gabriel seguía algo impactada por lo que vio pero nunca pensé que ese Dios mataría a los 3 serafines me alegra que Gabriel haya escapado pero no comprendo que está pasando estoy solo y mis oponentes se están incrementando no sé si logre sobrevivir esta aventura en eso hablo Ddraig y me dijo «tranquilo compañero eres fuerte y si trabajamos los dos juntos venceremos a cualquiera q se cruce en nuestro camino» gracias Ddraig en eso vimos a lo lejos un palacio era el de yasaka pero no era mi destino ya que no se si están conmigo o en mi contra decidí dejar a Gabriel en una posada con una barrera para que nadie notara su presencia y me dirigí donde yasaka,

Entre a su palacio pero la guardia no estaba me sorprendió por que sentía varias presencias pero estaban reunidos en el interior me dispuse a ir y revisar pero lo que encontré era difícil de describir la guardia estaba masacrada y enfrente de mi estaba una yasaka mal herida tratando de defender a su hija kunou su atacante era un amigo pero era imposible ya que él era el joker del cielo dulio gesualdo iba a matar a yasaka a lo cual active mi balance breaker y me lance a defender a yasaka dulio se percató de mi ataque y lo esquivo, le pregunte por qué haces esto tú no eres así dulio respondió ( es la voluntad de Dios) así que te lavo el cerebro Dios bueno primero te derrotare y después arreglare tu cabeza dulio rio con fuerza (jajajajaja tu vencerme a mí un demonio vencer un ángel no me hagas reír) no era el dulio que yo conocí era diferente y en el peor de los casos deberé asesinarlo pero lo evitare si es posible.

Han pasado 15 minutos y mi lucha con dulio no á avanzado le lancé un dragón shot pero lo destruyo con rayos de luz contrarrestaba todos mis ataques y no me puedo acercar a combatir cuerpo a cuerpo debo encontrar la manera de derrotarlo sin matarlo pero si no contengo mis poderes puedo herir a yasaka y kunou debo idear algo para salvarlas y detener a dulio lo único que se me ocurre es utilizar la diagulus dragón en mis cañones y neutralizarlo, así que me lanzo a atacar de frente a Dulio golpeo su cara y abdomen pero no parece sufrir daños.

Dulio acumula energía de luz y está elevando su energía hasta el cielo es su ataque final (cataclismo de la tempestad) grito dulio no podía evadir ya que yasaka y kunou estaban atrás de mi así que dispare mi infinity blaster y lo hice colisionar con el ataque de dulio los ataques explotaron lanzando una energía destructiva hacia dulio y yo al recibir el impacto encontré a dulio sin un brazo y agonizando yo tenía parte del cuerpo con quemaduras ya que mi armadura absorbió el impacto.

Me acerque a Dulio para hablar pero era demasiado tarde cuando llegue a él había muerto no entendía por que Dulio ataco a yasaka pero sé que tiene que ver con ese Dios de los cielos deje el cuerpo sin vida de Dulio en una esquina del palacio y me acerque a yasaka que había quedado inconsciente después del impacto de los ataques de Dulio y yo, procedí a llevarlas donde estaba Gabriel apenas entre le pedí a Gabriel que las cuidara mientras despertaban ya que sus heridas eran leves parece que antes de quedar inconscientes yasaka tomo algo de ki alrededor del palacio y lo estaba usando para curarse a ella y kunou estaban cansadas así que las deje reposando con Gabriel mientras yo subí al techo y empecé a reflexionar sobre lo que está sucediendo queda un día para iniciar mi entrenamiento con Seiryuu.

Gremory.

En el club de investigación de lo oculto estaban reunidas xenovia irina Asia koneko akeno rossweisse y rías, No puedo creer que issei me haya abandonado a mi Rías gremory la cual lo reencarno lo amo y le dio una nueva oportunidad, rías estaba enojada por otra parte el trio de la iglesia comprendía por que el castaño estaba lastimado con sus acciones y estaban arrepentidas ya que lo amaban de verdad koneko estaba triste por que comprendió que issei ya no la amaba akeno estaba apoyando a Rías diciendo cosas como (él nunca nos amó, que no era para tanto) rossweisse no sabía que pensar ya que ella y el castaño a pesar de estar comprometidos no tenían muy buena relación, pero la razón del por qué todas ellas lo engañaron era simple ninguna lo quería compartir con la otra Rías no quería que issei estuviera con alguien que no fuera ella

y así fueron todas pero al ver que él no podía decidirse por ninguna ellas decidieron abandonarlo y probar encontrar ellas solas a una pareja que las hiciera felices ya que akeno y Rías junto con rossweisse ya no amaban al castaño ,Koneko Asia Xenovia e Irina lo único que querían hacer era provocarle celos al castaño ya que querían que el tomara la iniciativa y tipo serie de acción y romance las separara de sus "Novios" y se las llevara diciendo algo como son solo mías yo las amo y no dejare que nadie las tenga, pero al ver como resulto todo se estaban lamentando y sufriendo hasta que llego un mensaje de ajuka belcebú informando una crisis reciente en Kioto por lo que les ordeno que partieran de manera inmediata hacia el lugar del incidente.

El clan del dragón de la eterna oscuridad

Después de que yasaka despertara salió de la habitación buscándome cuando yasaka me encontró me agradeció pero me pregunto (por qué me salvaste si eres enemigo de las facciones) a lo que yo respondió no soy tu enemigo no me has lastimado y tampoco te lastimare así que no te preocupes pero quiero que me respondas porque ese ángel te ataco a lo que yasaka respondió (dijo que van a destruir la alianza de las facciones y que iban a empezar asesinándome a mí y a kunou) me sorprendí por que así no actúa dulio era un buen sujeto debo descubrir la verdad pero solo con Gabriel no podre atacar necesito refuerzos en eso yasaka dijo (te daré mi apoyo te debo mi vida y la de mi hija ) en eso una pieza de mi estuche empezó a volar hacia el pecho de yasaka la pieza que entro en ella fue un alfil así que ahora poseo dos siervas amabas son alfiles Gabriel y yasaka ahora poseo más potencia mágica pero necesito más ayuda si quiero luchar así que le pregunte a yasaka si no conocía a alguien que me pudiera ayudar a lo que respondió (esto es un secreto pero hay una chica que quería ser reclutada por la facción de los héroes pero no quería obedecer a cao cao y no soportaba hacer el mal así que la escondí y protegí de las otras facciones) le pregunte donde esta ella respondió ( se encuentra en arashiyama) le dije a yasaka y Gabriel que se quedaran ocultas mientras iva a arashiyama en busca de la nueva integrante de mi familia antes de partir le pregunte a yasaka el nombre de la chica ella dijo ( piper mclean) Gabriel se impresiono y dijo ( ella es la reencarnación de la hija de afrodita) entre en shock por ese descubrimiento pero no tengo tiempo de distraerme con esto así que desplegué mis alas y partí donde estaba la semidiosa.

Pasaron 15 minutos así que estaba cerca del objetivo Ddraig menciono que si logro colocar a piper en mi familia sería un apoyo genial así que con ese comentario acelere y cuando estaba por descender observe a una hermosa chica con cabello castaño ojos verdes emitía un aura especial, ella se percató de mi presencia y dijo (quien eres tu) yo respondí soy hyodo issei vengo porque quiero hablar contigo ella lo pensó por 2 minutos y me dijo que me acercara le explique el problema con el Dios de la biblia y la posible guerra como la mayoría de las facciones no cuenta con sus dioses lideres están en peligro ella dijo ( no me interesa este conflicto pero no permitiré que sangre inocente se derrame si te puedo ayudar dime que hacer pero antes debes liberarme mi arma está en unas ruinas al norte no puedo avanzar por que estoy atada a este lugar si la traes me uniré a tu misión ) me sorprendió su respuesta ya que fue sincera le confirme que lo haría alzando mi pulgar y desplegué mis alas.

Después de 5 minutos encontré una cueva que emitía un aura similar a piper así que entre pero vi que esa arma estaba siendo custodiada por parcas de hades así que decidí activar el balance breaker y usando mis propulsores me acerque a una velocidad Divina y los apuñale con ascalon y los que se percataron esquivaron mi golpe con ascalon pero usando mis propulsores di una vuelta en el aire y realice una patada doble mandado a volar las parcas restantes me acerque a el arma con apariencia de daga la tome y decidí retirarme pero apenas iba a salir de ahí apareció la bestia del inframundo cerbero me vio y se lanzó a atacarme demasiado rápido alcance a esquivar por poco pero su poder no era una broma decidí ponerme serio y no tentar a mi suerte active la diagulus dragón e impacte directo a la cabeza de cerbero haciéndolo retroceder en eso aliste mis cañones y apunte con el infinity blaster y aumente mi poder 10 veces lo dispare pero cerbero lo esquivo así que decidí desplegar mis wivern y los lance alrededor de cerbero rodeándolo y utilice el longinus smasher cerbero lo esquivo pero el disparo reboto en mis wivern y cada rebote aumentaba su poder cerbero no pudo esquivar más así que recibió el impacto.

esta lucha duro 30 minutos me quedan 14 horas antes de partir a entrenar con seiryuu por lo que después de ver el cadáver de cerbero desplegué mis alas y volé donde se encontraba piper, al verme ella se sorprendió y dijo con asombro (como es que no moriste mi arma estaba resguardada baja parcas de clase alta) a lo que yo respondí cumplí mi parte espero que cumplas la tuya ella dijo ( por supuesto ahora mi vida te pertenece llevo escapando y escondiéndome ahora soy libre) antes de aceptar su comentario le pregunte quien te en cerro ella respondió ( fue hades después de rechazar a cao cao y huir el me encontró y con varias paracas me acorralo y encerró aquí) está bien vámonos no sé por qué pero al decir eso de mi estuche salió una pieza lo que me sorprendió es que la piza que toco a piper era mi reina al ella recibirla en su espalda aparecieron 6 alas de demonio y lo que era más impresionante es que la pieza de la reina al entrar en piper cambio en una pieza mutada guarde mi sorpresa y subí a piper a mi espalda levantando vuelo y llendo rumbo a Kioto .

Familia de issei

Gabriel : Alfil

Yasaka: Alfil

Piper mclean: reina

Habilidades de piper

Chearmspeak: puede controlar humanos Dioses semidioses y gigantes

Inteligencia divina: conocimiento cercano a la omnisciencia

Puede saber el sentimiento de los demás

Puede ver eventos importantes gracias a su arma

Con esto se concluye el capítulo 3 tengo planeado hacer más extensos los otros capítulos y corregir un anuncio que subí en el fic anterior hoy 29 de octubre se sube el capítulo 3 y el 31 se sube el capítulo 4 eso son todos los anuncios gracias por su atención espero que les guste y estoy atento en sus sugerencias y comentarios


	4. Chapter 4

capítulo 4

Después de llegar con piper al lugar donde estaban Gabriel y yasaka me encontré con un problema era que muy cerca de nosotros se encontraba el grupo gremory pero ya que estaba en una barrera no fuimos descubiertos pero vi una escena que golpeo mi mente era ver a Asia Xenovia Irina y Koneko estaban tristes y sus ojos estaban rojos como si hubieran estado llorando todo este tiempo piper me vio con intriga y utilizo su habilidad de conocer los sentimientos y fue ahí donde se enteró lo que ellas le hicieron al castaño pero al enterarse de esa situación reviso las emociones del castaño algo estaba pasando en él, piper vio lo q paso el castaño y el ritual lo que no comprendía era porque el castaño todavía tenía sentimientos por ellas,

en medio de la reflexión de piper el castaño hablo quedan unas 14 horas por lo que debemos realizar ciertas preparaciones antes de partir yasaka Gabriel piper les diré de una vez el entrenamiento será duro pero lo superaremos juntos confíen en su rey y yo confiare en ustedes, después de ese pequeño discurso ellas asintieron pero hay algo de lo que me tengo que encargar concentrando mi energía creé un circulo mágico buscando a un peli plata para que cuidara a kunou lo localice así que fui haberlo parece que estaba en la brecha dimensional así que utilizando el poder de gran rojo me transporte donde él estaba.

En la brecha dimensional estaba valí y su equipo sabía que podía confiar en valí ya que él no está oficialmente unido a las facciones además somos amigos los salude a todos pero las preguntas no se hicieron esperar valí pregunto es cierto que atacaste a Rias gremory y las otras a lo que yo respondí si es verdad Albión hablo para que todos lo escucharan «no me digas que caíste en la maldición de la caída del dragón» suspire y asentí estas en lo correcto valí y los otros pusieron una cara de desconcierto así que Albión explico de que iba la maldición pero lo que dijo me impacto « imposible como anulaste parte de la maldición » grite con algo de exclamación y le pregunte a Ddraig que sucedió el hablo también en voz alta para que lo escucharan « compañero tu poder de hablar con los pechos de las chicas se disparó por accidente en medio del ritual y viajo por la residencia hasta encontrar a tus ex prometidas pero Akeno Rias y Rossweisse no te amaban, pero Asia xenovia Irina y koneko te amaban y lo que hicieron era para ponerte celoso y que fueras más atento con ellas tu corazón se llenó de felicidad al saber que te amaban y te opusiste a olvidarlas tu voluntad fue tan fuerte que se borraron los sentimientos de Akeno Rias y Rossweisse pero escondiste los de ellas y los protegiste por eso el ritual se extendió más de lo usual» eso quiere decir que el trio de la iglesia y koneko me aman Ddraig respondió con un «sí pero están sufriendo piensan que las odias y no volverás a ellas»

lidiare con mis problemas de amor luego valí necesito que protejas a kunou mientras no estoy valí pregunto « a dónde vas hyodo issei » entrenare con la hermana de ophis y gran rojo al decir eso todos se sorprendieron y dijeron al unísono «hermanos» respondí con un sí, valí el Dios de la biblia volvió ahora es más poderoso que cualquier oponente que hayamos tenido que enfrentar y piensa realizar una guerra y planeo detenerlo pero necesito apoyo y las facciones no me lo darán ya que creen que soy un traidor pero te pido cuida a kunou recientemente se realizó un ataque contra el palacio de Kioto donde masacraron a la guardia si no llegaba a tiempo yasaka y kunou habrían muerto valí pregunto «quien fue el que trato de matar a yasaka y kunou » respondí el joker del cielo Dulio gesualdo se sorprendió así que le hable de mi lucha con el también lo que Gabriel me. Conto que el Dios de la biblia asesino a 3 serafines, Gabriel escapo por Michael que se sacrificó por ella el Dios de la biblia atacara y si no estamos listos moriremos.  
Valí medito un momento y asintió a mi petición le dijo a su grupo Arthur bikuo y le fay ustedes protejan a kunou También coloquen una barrera alrededor del palacio protéjanla con su vida entendido « todos asintieron » vayan ahora ellos se desplegaron dejando a valí y kuroka conmigo valí pregunto «que harás con ellas» lo hablare con ellos pero necesitare de tu ayuda valí respondió « cuenta conmigo» kuroka quería preguntarme algo pero le dije que esperara antes tenía que aclarar las cosas ella asintió, después le pregunte a valí estas preparado y el solo rio con esa confirmación fuimos a Kioto a intervenir contra el grupo Gremory apenas los localizamos activamos nuestros balance breaker le dije a valí que no los matara menos a las que Vinimos a buscar el asintió y proseguimos con el asalto

rias sintió nuestras presencias a lo que ella respondió elevando su aura dando señal a el resto para que se preparen para la batalla pero observe al trio de la iglesia y koneko ellas no querían luchar contra mí pero deben obedecer a rias por lo que valí se encargaba de Akeno Rias y Rossweisse yo me llevaría al trio de la iglesia y koneko pero todo cambio ya que era una emboscada sairaorg y su grupo nos esperaban, valí y yo estábamos en problemas pero el suspiro y activo su lucifer dragón yo no me quede atrás y active mi diagulus dragón por lo que éramos más fuertes que ellos pero eran más con esto cambia todo le dije a valí si se. Pone problemático llámalo valí respondió « está bien» la lucha era demasiado pero estamos controlando la batalla mi armadura esta agrietada llevamos luchando 2 horas y no creo poder seguir conteniéndome le di una señal a valí el entendió e invoco a nuestro as bajo la manga fenrir los oponentes estaban con miedo ya que recordaron la batalla contra loki así que tomaron distancia fenrir ataco para inmovilizar a todos mientras que valí y yo fuimos a tomar a las chicas que vine a buscar apenas las tomamos fenrir desapareció ya que él era una simple distracción rias se preocupó por qué me llevo 4 de sus siervas pero no me importaba tengo que conocer la verdad active mis habilidades de gran rojo y abrí un portal para valí y para mi logramos escapar y enfrente de mi estaba kuroka con cara de sorpresa y pregunto «misión cumplida» a lo que yo respondí sí.

Después de ese encuentro entre rias y sairaorg llegue a un lugar seguro valí se despidió y dejo a kuroka conmigo en eso los dos tratamos a las chicas inconscientes en lo que despertaban, pasaron 20 minutos y despertaron apenas me vieron lagrimas caían de sus ojos por lo que las abrace me disculpe y les pedí una explicación hablaron todas diciendo que querían que fuera romántico atento y trataron de darme celos pero no me querían lastimar las escuche les creí y las perdone les explique mi situación la guerra que se aproxima y mi problema de falta de seguidores A lo que ellas dijeron que no querían servir a Rías las. Mire y asintieron están seguras que quieren ser mis siervas respondieron con un «si» en eso una pieza de torre caballero y 2 pares de peones se incrustaron en los pechos de las chicas.  
Koneko: torre  
Asia: 2 peones  
Irina: 2 peones  
Xenovia: caballero  
Lo raro con mi juego de piezas es que después de esa conversión las piezas restantes cambiaron a piezas mutadas queda poco tiempo para irme con seiryuu así que nos vamos en eso le dije a kuroka que me quería preguntar a lo que ella respondió «puedo unirme a tu grupo» sorprendido la mire pero comprendí por que valí la dejo conmigo  
Flashback  
Antes de irme del lado de rías, ayude a kuroka a ayudar a reunirse con koneko en ese tiempo me enamore de ella y ella de mi por lo que mirando cómo se sonrojaba asentí y tomo 2 peones  
Kuroka estaba feliz ahora tenía aliados pero la amenaza de un ataque esta próxima pero me ocupare de eso luego bueno chicas queda poco tiempo para irnos a entrenar, vamos a comprar suministros y también una casa así que no hay tiempo que perder abrí una brecha dimensional y fui donde estaban yasaka Gabriel y piper les explique y nos movimos cubiertos por una barrera vi una especie de mansión gigante y a todas las chicas les gusto así que la compre y dividí el trabajo Asia Irina xenovia yasaka y piper van a comprar los muebles y Gabriel kuroka koneko y yo iremos por la comida y ropa . En el centro comercial nos dividimos otra vez kuroka y koneko fueron por la comida y Gabriel y yo por la ropa, desde que vi a Gabriel me gusto es muy bella además de eso tiene un corazón bueno y puro quiero conocerla un poco más pensé.

Pero Gabriel se emocionó al ver un modelo de bikini le pregunte lo quieres ella respondió con una cara sonrojada diciendo «pero se vería mal en mi» a lo que respondí negando lo que había dicho te verías hermosa con cualquier cosa que usaras ella se sonrojo y dijo si tanto insistes no me negare fuimos a comprarlo y Gabriel parecía una niña pequeña sus expresiones y comportamiento eran adorables después de comprar el bikini de Gabriel fuimos por más tiendas y toda la ropa que veía Gabriel le encantaba así que hice que se la probara y la compre toda ella estaba feliz después de comprar cas i todas las tiendas de ropa del centro comercial comprando ropa para las otras chicas nos reunimos con koneko y kuroka así que nos dispusimos para irnos pero una chica de anteojos y cabello corto apareció bloqueándome el paso Gabriel kuroka y koneko soltaron su hostilidad pero de un momento a otro estábamos rodeados por tres grupos el de rias,sona,sairaorg.

Estaba en problemas pero no podía dejar que lastimaran a las chicas así que active un circulo mágico de emergencia y las chicas se fueron dejándome a mi contra los tres grupos advertí antes de luchar (tengo intención de irme y no me importa a quien deba derrotar para hacerlo) ajustaron sus pociones así que active mi diagulus dragón y fui contra ellos.  
En la mansión recién comprada llegaron kuroka koneko y Gabriel asustadas las otras las vieron y supusieron que el castaño está luchando para protegerlas pero el solo no va a poder con todos piper respondió con fuerza y dijo «iremos porque él es nuestro rey él nos salvó y acepto le prometimos la vida y si es necesario darla para salvarlo lo haré»  
Con esa determinación todas fueron a luchar por su rey.

Hasta aquí el capítulo en el siguiente se explica por qué Irina reencarno como un demonio y el otro capítulo va a tratar del castaño afianzando la relación con sus siervas y tal vez adquiera más compañeras nos vemos y espero sus comentarios y sugerencias


	5. Chapter 5

cap 5

Centro comercial

La lucha es muy intensa acabe con los sirvientes de sona sairaorg y rías excepto con regulus,tsubaki y saji,kiba y rossweisse además de los reyes esto va mal e recibido mucho daño y sairaorg acabo de recitar el canto del balance breaker creo que moriré aquí dije riendo pero en eso rías y sona lanzaron ráfagas de magia que impactaron en mi armadura lo siento chicas no podre volver eso estaba pensando pero de pronto veo que varias personas se ponen en medio protegiéndome eran mis siervas ellas vinieron a salvarme piper hablo ( váyanse y perdonare lo que le hicieron a mi rey ) las palabras de piper tenían poder y elegancia es obvio que es la hija de una diosa pero mis atacantes no retroceden en eso aparece Gabriel mostrando sus 6 pares de alas y yasaka elevando su presencia tengo delante la mejor defensa que se puede pedir en eso un aura cálida recorre mi cuerpo y me recupera era Asia, koneko y kuroka usaron su ki para que yo recuperara mi energía xenovia e Irina estaban emanado un aura sagrada aterradora las 7 chicas gritaron al tiempo «no lo perderemos lucharemos por el» estaba todavía débil así que no puedo ayudar pero no las quiero perder forcé mi cuerpo hasta mis límites para levantarme decidí luchar otra vez asentí para aceptar su ayuda, les dije yo me encargo de sairaorg,xenovia ve con kiba, piper encárgate de tsubaki,koneko usa modo shirone 2 y ve a por sona,kuroka ve por saji,asia invoca a fafnir y yasaka ve con el contra rías déjenlos fuera de combate y retirémonos no tenemos tiempo que perder

al unísono respondieron « como órdenes» y la lucha comenzó sairaorg era poderoso pero me estaba conteniendo en este estado mi fuerza era incontrolable pero no queda de otra sairaorg me golpeo el pecho y abdomen no pide responder después creo una patada doble y golpeo mi cara, debo ganar a cualquier costo me deje de contener por 10 segundos en los que sairaorg sufrió la destrucción de su armadura y quedo inconsciente después de recibir una sola ráfaga de golpes me siento decepcionado sairaorg a caido

las otras batallas estaban muy parejas piper estaba acorralando a tsubaki piper era una gran combatiente en artes de técnica y era una buen estratega en medio de mi pensamiento piper con su daga realizo una voltereta sobre tsubaki y le corto el hombro haciendo que suelto su espada y cayera tsubaki perdió, xenovia tenía problemas para lidiar con la velocidad de kiba hasta que kiba le corto la espalda y la dejo fuera de combate kiba la iba a matar en serio no lo permitiré me lance hacia kiba pero el esquivo con su velocidad divina iba a cortarme la espalda pero moví mi cola de dragón como un látigo reflejando el ataque, como puedes tratar de matar a xenovia era tu amiga pero el solo respondió es una traidora igual que tú a eso respondí elevando mi aura y salte a atacarlo en este estado mi velocidad apenas puede igualar a kiba pero debo ganar no dejare que ninguna muera en eso kiba realizo varias fintas tratando de herirme pero o ninguna conecto decidí que no vale la pena matarlos así que deje que kiba me diera un golpe apenas me golpeo agarre el mango de la espada con mi mano y atraje a kiba hacia mí y le di un golpe directo en su cara con la diagulus dragón dejándolo fuera de combate sona y koneko estaban empatadas en niveles mágicos pero ambas recibieron mucho daño en esta batalla así que cayeron agotadas quedan saji y rías los cuales estaban arrasando con sus oponentes saji encerró a kuroka en líneas de fuego negro y rías estaba lanzando ráfagas de energía demoniaca kuroka iba a rendirse pero algo la motivo a seguir su amor no la dejo rendirse en eso le apareció una cola más modo nekomata 3 en ese momento disparo kashas negros estaba cubierto por ki un impacto sería devastador pero saji esquivo habilmente hasta que cayó en el movimiento especial de kuroka kasha dragón era impresionante la forma de un dragón con energía purificadora golpeo a saji destruyendo su balance breaker pero kuroka gasto su fuerza iba a caer así q corrí A tomarla en brazos la atrape y cargue hasta donde estaba Asia la deje que descansara mientras iba por xenovia la recupere y lleve donde Asia a koneko también mientras las acomodaba les dije me enorgullecen descansen la batalla de rías contra yasaka y fafnir estaba en la etapa final rías

estaba demasiado herida fafnir defendió a yasaka y ella ataco ocasionando un gran daño haciendo q rías utilizara su máxima habilidad estrella de la extinción la lanzo a fafnir el cual no se movió el recibió el ataque directo pero sufrió por eso al despejar el humo lo que quedo era el esqueleto de un dragón gigante Asia grito y corrió a él pero era muy tarde rías cayo la iba a atrapar pero akeno dejo de luchar y los a yudo a escapar, después que los atacantes se fueron Asia lloraba por fafnir descontrolada de un momento empezó a brotar una luz verde con dorado no sabía que era pero fafnir volvía a la vida con esa aura hasta que volvió a vivir le pregunte a Asia y ella respondió este es mi balance breaker health boost capaz de revivir a los muertos y curar cualquier herida fafnir se levantó y Asia lo abrazo con esa victoria salvaron mi vida gracias ellas solo rieron y asintieron en eso se perdió tiempo tenemos que volar donde seiryuu rápido sujétense abriré una brecha dimensional para llegar pronto Asia cúralas por favor ella asintió y pasamos la brecha hasta donde estaba seiryuu pero las chicas se guían dormidas sin heridas pero agotadas hasta que Asia empezó a reponer su energía en este estado puedo curarlos o darles energía sorprendido vi como kuroka koneko y xenovia despertaban en frente de nosotros el portal que abrió seiryuu cuando despertaron entramos al portal y estábamos en una ciudad destruida aquí entrenaremos en ese comentario seiryuu apareció en su forma humana de mujer cerrando el portal estaremos aquí 5 años pero en su mundo serán dos semanas los hare fuertes para que luchen y no mueran todas asintieron ya que nuestro enemigo se hace más fuerte.

Gremory

Nos han a apaleado y se llevaron 4 integrantes de mi familia y a irina como se atreve,lo destruiré la proxima vez lo atraparemos tengo que recuperar a las chicas de seguro les lavo el cerebro opinaron Rías y Akeno pero la que las contradijo fue sona ella menciono, (no les lavo el cerebro las rescato ya que ellas lo aman y el las ama tambien) Rias y Akeno hicieron una cara de disgusto por que las ama a ellas y a nosotras no si todas le fallamos sona refuto rias tu ya no lo amabas y akeno tampoco solo querian a alguien que fuera suyo y como el las amaba a todas lo despreciaron y olvidaron pero al parecer no todas lo olvidaron parece que Asia Irina Xenovia y Koneko lo aman todavia por eso el las vino a salvar de ti Rias, Rias enojada elevo su presencia y poder lista para atacar a lo que sona respondio igual sona dijo eres una hipocrita ridicula que solo utilizo a issei me alegra que te dejara,Rias lanzo Rafagas de poder de la destruccion pero alguien se interpuso entre esos ataques era saji en balance breaker diciendo (puedes ser una demonio de clase alta y amiga de sona kaicho pero no le pondras un dedo encima) afirmo saji destruyendo esos ataques llevandose a todo el grupo sitri con el solo quedo el grupo gremory.

cueva de seiryuu

Con seiryuu El entrenamiento durara 2 semanas en su mundo en la brecha sera 5 años para el castaño las chicas con curiosidad preguntaron y nosotras cuanto estaremos hay seiryuu respondió no entraran aqui su entrenamiento durara 2 semanas entrenaran con croam cuach y tiamat por un tiempo de 3 semanas en su mundo pero con esta barrera seran unos 2 meses con eso dicho seiryuu me invito a ir con ella a la brecha mientras me despedía de las chicas llegue a la brecha y mi entrenamiento comenzo igual el entrenamiento de las chicas, aqui han pasado 2 años entrenando con seiryuu ahora mi poder en balance breaker iguala al de un rey dragón como tannin y mi poder de diagulus dragon muto en una armadura usando el poder de

ophis gran rojo y seiryuu mi armadura cambio de diagulus dragon a infinity dragon of the dark y las sorpresas aumentaban mis alas aumentaron dandome 6 pares de alas también logre invocar a Ddraig a traves de la infinity dragon su presencia dura entre 20 a 120 minutos seiryuu es increíble su poder es demasiado todavía no puedo derrotarla ya que esta a la par de mi diagulus dragon y la infinity dragon no la e usado mucho pero algo esta claro me estoy volviendo muy poderoso.

Mientras tanto en el mundo humano cueva de seiryuu ha pasado mes y medio pero el entrenamiento de ellas es mas duro de lo que pense pero ellas son fuertes ya que no sean rendido y siguen luchando yasaka kuroka y piper estan luchando contra croam cuach y Asia irina Xenovia y Koneko van contra tiamat es sorprendete yasaka evoluciono en el zorro de fuego blanco un yokai clase divina kuroka aumento su poder tanto asi que un kasha dragon es capaz de destruir una de las alas de croam y piper por algun motivo la daga de piper era un sacred gear y lo mas importante uno de los nuevos longinus pero al ser recien descubierto no poseemos informacion sobre este solo que puedo romper el espacio dimensional se puede convertir en una armadura griega que potencia el poder ataque defensa y magia de piper al de una diosa su entrenamiento dio frutos, las cosas con tiamata ivan igual ya que xenovia logro dominar a exdurandal con todas sus capacidades pero no era tan fuerte para derrotar a la reina dragon mas poderosa irina utilizo a heuteclare y su onda de poder iguala a durandal pero le falta mucho para igualalar a exdurandal Asia con su balance breaker puede curar cualquier herida estando lejos o cerca tambien puede crear un arco con el dispara su aura curativa pero si la recibe un enemigo el efecto curativo se cambia por un efecto negativo creando daño al enemigo y curando al aliado koneko desperto una tecnica que se llamaba armadura del dragon blanco esa tecnica reunia touki y lo materializaba creando una armadura de tono blanco la cual aumento su fuerza al punto de poder luchar en igualdad con tiamat todas estan haciendose muy poderosas,al terminar el tiempo de entrenamiento seiryuu abrio una brecha y volvimos a mi mundo en eso las chicas me miraron ya

que estaba con barba y el cabello muy largo pero despues de que se dieron cuenta que era yo me abrazaron todas incluida gabriel tal parece que ellas se hicieron muy fuertes al lado de ellas estaba un dragón negro y una dragona azul croam cruach y tiamat los salude ellos respondieron con un saludo pero notaron mi aura excepcional y temblaron diciendo quien eres tu por que tu aura es mas grande y temible que los dioses dragones riendo les comente creo que no conocen a mi acompañante ellos la vieron pero no notaron nada ecepcional hasta que decidio dejar de ocultar su poder el cual los hizo estremecer hay les explique quien era en realidad seiryuu y ellos entendieron pero la pregunta segui por que tu aura estan temible y formidable por que aprendi a domar mi poder y usarlo como quiera miren esto poseo poderbde ophis carne con la energia de gran rojo un dragon celestial y la hermana de ophis y gran rojo al dominar ese poder aumente mi nivel a dragón supremo pero me temo que no sera suficiente el Dios de la biblia siento como crece su fuerza en cada momento que pasa es un ser aterrador pero caerá de todos modos dije con animo y todos respondieron con un grito de alegria


	6. Chapter 6

Fic 6  
Despues de volver con las chicas y hablar con tiamat y croam cuach me prepare para irme pero seiryuu me llamo y hablo de que queria venir conmigo y las chicas no entendia que estaba pasando pero accedi en eso ella cambio su forma draconiana a una forma humana era una chica de unos 24 años cabello negro ojos morados tenia una cara hermosa su piel era blanca y sus proporciones estaban geniales me enamore al verla a lo que seiryuu se sonrojo y las chicas estaban lanzando instinto no asesino era mas bien celos en eso fui donde las chicas las abrace y me las lleve a todas a mi mansion.

Apenas llegue a la mansion arreglamos las habitaciones limpiamos todo y nos preparamos para cenar en eso me di cuenta que las chicas estaban con un aura triste a lo que les pregunte que sucede ellas dijeron « ya no te casaras con nosotras » preguntaron el trio de la iglesia y koneko,yo lo pense y respondi no es que no me valla a casar con ustedes debemos comenzar de nuevo les preguntare algo y quiero que sean sinceras ustedes me aman ellas se sonrojaron pero respondieron al unisono « si te amamos» al escuchar eso yo dije si es verdad les pedire algo quieren ser mis novias se sorprendieron por la pregunta pero entre lagrimas asintieron todas se ne lanzaron encima y me besaron esto me trae recuerdos pero el otro problema es que de las demas chicas « seiryuu,yasaka,kuroka y piper se sentian los celos» asi que les propuse tranquilas quiero conocerlas a todas sdi que vamos a hacer lo siguiente un dia a la semana voy a salir con una de ustedes por turnos para conocerlas y para afianzar la confianza que opinana ellas se vieron entre si y respondieron esta bien (los puestos van asi seiryuu, Gabriel,Yasaka,Irina,Asia,xenovia y piper) y el tiempo paso con el dinero del oppai dragon que saque de mi cuenta antes compre muchas cosas como aviones privados coches ropa etc  
Con seiryuu fuimos a roma ella lo queria visitar la lleve y pregunte por que quiso venir conmigo ella respondio « vi el dolor de tu corazon y lo bueno que eres ademas no quise alejarme de ti tus sentimientos acciones me gustan esas cosas de ti mientra te entrenaba me enamore lo siento» seiryuu estaba llorando la abrace y acaticie su cabello hable mirando su, hermoso rostro la acerque a mi y la bese le dije que yo tambien me habia enamorado de ella en eso me abrazo y nos volvimos a besar aprovechando que estabamos lejos fuimos a la ciudad mas cercana alquilamos un cuarto

y nos comenzamos a besar otra vez en eso seiryuu se empezo a quitar su ropa y yo la segui en el siguiente momento nos abrazamos y caimos en la cama en eso me coloque encima de seiryuu y la empece a besar seiryuu hacia ryudos demasiado sensuales no me pude contener mas asi que me prepare y empece a disfrutar a seiryuu a fondo pasaron 2 horas y seiryuu y yo no pensabamos detenernos pero creo que nos excedimos ya que al pasar las dos horas la cama se rompio en ese momento decidimos descansar un poco seiryuu se acomodo en mi pecho y durmio,pasaron 6 horas seiryuu sigue dormida pero algo paso con mi sacred gear estaba emitiendo un aura diferente era el aura de seiryuu y la mia juntas le pregunte a Ddraig y el respondio « esto es extraño parece que tu aura se fuciono con la de esa chica felicidades compañero ahora es tuya » pregunte que significaba eso y el respondio « su aura esta en el sacred gear eso quiero decir que la marcaste como tu mujer si no me crees revisa su brazo izquierdo» eso hice pero lo que vi en el brazo de seiryuu era una marca de dragón Ddraig dijo «esto hacian los dragones para demostrar que parejas les pertenecian marcaban a sus mujeres» sorprendido segui observando su brazo pero por algun motivo era feliz con eso pasaron 15 minutos mas y seiryuu se levanto la bese y nos fuimos a casa después de pagar por la cama rota seiryuu se hizo mas cercana a mi hasta el punto en el que saliamos y nos tomabamos de la mano al pasar un mes le dije a seiryuu que la amaba y queria estar con ella, seiryuu sonrio y dijo ( acepto) con eso paso el tiempo y fue el turno de Gabriel estaba asustado y ansioso asibque reserve un restaurante en italia ella no sabia Gabriel bajo las escaleras con un vestido negro que resaltaba su hermoso cuerpo su cabello estaba hondeando y sus ojos brillaban de una manera increible procedí a alagar su vestido a lo que ella timidamente se sonrojo y me devolvió el halago,

salimos y nos subimos en el avión privado y empezo el viaje a italia en el recorrido hable con gabriel ella estaba ansiosa asi que trate de calmarla ella me dijo « gracias a mi servicio en la iglesia no disfrute de nada y ahora no se que hacer lo lamento » se disculpo gabriel a lo que yo timidamente la tome de la mano y le dije entiendo disfrutemos de esta cita al maximo te enseñare lo que quieras ver ella se sonrojo y soltando unas lagrimas asintió llegamos a italia a un restaurante exclusivo gabriel estaba tan hermosa que llamaba la atencion de todo el que la veia, gabriel estaba nerviosa era su primera cita asi que le dije que queria hacer que se perdio mientras servia al cielo ella dijo nunca e ido a la playa asi que cuando gabriel dijo eso pague la cuenta y la lleve a la playa era de noche y las estrellas brillaban yo estaba de pie en la orilla de la playa y podia ver una chica rubia hermosa acercandose a mi por lo que inconscientemente sonrei no pensaba en nada pervertido solo que queria hacerla feliz para siempre ella me pregunto «que sucede contigo» yo respondi solo pensaba lo hermosa que eres ella se sonrojo y entro al agua estabamos muy cerca del otro pero no nos incomodaba sentia como gabriel se acercaba mas a mi en eso ella dijo en voz alta « es raro en vez de ir con los satanes o angeles caidos vine por ti» yo sorprendido le pregunte por que viniste conmigo ella respondio «fua algo inconsiente sabia que me ayudarias y no me abandonarias al pasar el tiempo contigo me di cuenta la clase de hombre que eres y poco a poco me enamore de ti fue extraño ya que desde la primera vez que te vi en el cielo me enamore de ti eras diferente a los demás hombres que conoci eras fuerte atento luchas por lo que amas y defiendes a tus amigos aunque te cueste la vida eso me gusto de ti pero al estar en el cielo no pude acercarme a ti pero ahora no nos detiene nada pare a Gabriel y le pregunte en verdad me amas gabriel ella respondio con brillo en sus ojos con un « si» yo pensaba en todo gabriel es una gran mujer pero esta pasando por mucho sin querer utilice pailingual y revise su corazon en ese momento toda gabriel era, como un libro abierto al ver su corazon encontre fuertes sentimientos de amor que eran para mi, en ese momento le dije a Gabriel has pasado por mucho descansa en mi te cuidare no dejare que te dañen.

en eso me lance a gabriel y bajo el agua nos besamos varias veces en eso gabriel se sonrojo parecia estar en shock me disculpe pero ella nego con la cabeza diciendo esta bien solo que soy nueva en esto su reaccion era tan hermosa que decidi besarla otra vez gabriel correspondio y llegamos a la arena nos recostamos uno al lado del otro gabriel me hablo «tengo miedo no quiero perderte» le respondi calmate no me perderas luchare para mantener la paz y mas importante a un protegerte a ti y a las demas Gabriel estaba conmovida así que me beso las protegere aunque deba sacrificarme no las lastimaran

volvimos a la mansion y gabriel y yo despues de un tiempo nos convertimos en pareja pasando el tiempo invite a gabriel a un hotel en suiza para conmemorar nuestro aniversario pero ella estaba triste le pregunte que sucedia y ella respondio « se me olvido tu regalo » yo le respondi tu eres mi regalo y no te dejare ir en eso nos besamos de forma apasionada estabamos en la cocina empece a recorrer el cuerpo de gabriel del principio a fin hasta que encontre su zona privada empece a conocer su hermoso cuerpo despues de atacar su zona privada gabriel solto un grito que contenia placer y extasis ella se levanto y me llevo al cuarto hay ella dijo unas palabras muy tentadoras « mi turno »

salto en mi pecho y comenzo a recorrerme se sento en mi cintura y se coloco sobre mi parte privada empezo a cabalgar fue impresionante la destrrza de gabriel pero no era suficiente para mi asi que con delicadeza la voltee y acoste en la cama me recoste sobre ella y la trabaje por 2 horas seguidas en eso gabriel se acosto de frente y yo me acomode sobre ella en eso la trabaje sentia como sus caderas se movían solas ella pronuncio unas dulces palabras «me voy a venir» a lo que yo le dije vengamonos juntos en ese momento gabriel gritó con el mayor gusto posible asi termino mi aniversario con gabriel y despues,vino la propuesta de matrimonio a lo que ella gozosa acepto ahora falta que les proponga a las demas ser mis esposas

Las exmienbros del grupo gremory dijeron que querian una cita con todas accedi y nos fuimos a paris llegamos en la noche asi que fuimos a un hotel iva a reservar varias habitaciones pero las chicas querian dormir conmigo entonces reservamos la suite mas grande y nos ubicamos en ese momento de entrar a la habitacion la primera en hablar fue koneko ella pregunto « senpai nos amas» yo respondi clato que las amo son muy importantes para mi y quiero que estén, conmigo para siempre la siguiente fue xenovia diciendo « nos guardas rencor » lo pense muy bien y respondi no les guardo rencor las amo y se que sienten lo mismo, ahora va Asia que pregunta «por que nos perdonas si te fallamos» respondí (fácil) por que mi amor por ustedes están grande que las perdonare no importa que mientras me amen de verdad se que no me traicionaran y estarán conmigo las ultimas en preguntar fueron xenovia e Irina dijeron al unísono « te casaras con nosotras » a lo que respondí (Si) ellas gritaron de alegría y yo di un anuncio,

cuando volvamos a la mansión diré algo frente a todas afirme con las preguntas resueltas me acerque a todas y las bese una por una despues nos acostamos en la cama pero algo paso en mi sacred gear cuando todas dormian Ddraig me levanto dicienfo « compañero se estan jutando ciertas firmas de energía dentro del sacred gear tenias razon el aura de las chicas esta ingresando en el sacred gear eso quiere decir que sus sentimientos son verdaderos tenia una pregunta asi que se la dije a Ddraig

Ddraig crees que podamos ganar esta batalla el respondio « no lo se el Dios de la biblia incrementa su poder robando la energia de los creyentes es decir su poder esta igualando al de ophis pero mas importante aun parece que esta formando una alianza,ya que el esta enojado es con el inframundo una alianza entre dioses seria fatal es algo que debemos evitar» dijo Ddraig una alianza con otros dioses sera problematico y pase lo que pase no podemos perder dare mi vida por ellas Ddraig« claro que si compañero las protegeremos si somos los 2 podemos derrotar a cualquier oponente» decidi descansar despues de la confirmacion de Ddraig.

Al dia siguiente decidi separar a las chicas del exgrupo gremory en dos grupos mi primera cita del dia fue con kuroka y koneko deje al trio de la iglesia en el hotel para que descansen un poco.

Fui con kuroka y koneko al centro comercial las chicas querian comprar ropa y como estamos en paris no hay mejor oportunidad tambien almorzamos in plato ligero parecia una ensalada para el postre comimos helado pero las chicas querian compartir el mio asi que entre los tres nos comimos mi helado podia sentir las miradas de envidia de los hombres que me veian pero yo estaba concentrado en lo que tenia al frente 2 chicas que me aman en eso al llegar la noche fuimos a la torre Eiffel las chicas estaban felicez las tome de la mano a las dos y les dije las amo ellas se estremecieron y se lanzaron a mi con un abrazo

pero saltaron con fuerza y nos salimos de la torre en eso despliego mis alas de dragon y me elevo hasta llegar haber la luna brillando de manera excepcional en eso las bese a las dos y nos fuimos volando a cierto lugar que estaba algo alejado es una propiedad que compre hace poco era una especia de casa en el campo con la diferencia de que media lo mismo que un campo de futbol profesional estaba amoblado y listo para usarse apenas llegue nos baje en la habitacion principal que tenia balcon y las baje con elegancia en eso de mi bolsillo de traje saque dos cajas y me arrodille y les dije estoy pensando en comprometerme con todas Gabriel ya es mi esposa pero las amo a todas y quiero pasar mi vida con ustedes las protegere de todo quiero acompañarlas por la eternidad, al decir esas palabras lagrimas cain de sus ojos pero yo segui hablando ( kuroka y koneko quieren pasar el resto de sus vidas conmigo) la respuesta no se hizo esperar asi que ellas se vieron y dijeron al tiempo « claro que si » en eso me coloque de pie y ellas se lanzaron a mi pecho las lleve a la habitación y las deje en la cama y nos empezamos a besar nos quitamos la ropa y seguimos besandonos despues de 5 minutos empece a rrecorrer el cuerpo de las hermanas nekomata [ falta aclarar que el cuerpo de koneko aumento en proporciones y ya no es una loli ahora su figura es parecida a la de lucy de fairy tail con eso aclarado seguimos con el fic] hasta que llegue a sus piernas y kuroka empezo a hacer ciertos sonidos que me motivaron a seguir

koneko trato de ocultarlos pero apenas llegue al trasero de koneko ella no pudo contenerse mas y empezo a gemir igual que kuroka decidi jugar un rato encontrando sus puntos sensibles ellas no pudoeron ocultar mas sus orejas y cola de gatas asi que empece con ambas kuroka estaba ansiosa asi que se acosto en la cama junto a koneko ya estaba todo preparado asi que trabeje hasta tarde con ellas pasaron las horas hasta que llego el mediodia del dia siguiente estabamos exhaustos asi que descansamos hasta las 7 de la noche nos fuimos volando las lleve a ambas en mis brazos estaban felices ya que nada nos puede separar ahora

llegamos al hotel y deje a las hermanas nekomatas descansar en el hotel y me prepare para ir con el trio de la iglesia en eso una comunicacion de vali llego revise y decia [ parece que el Dios de la Biblia formo una alianza con indra y shiva estamos en problemas verdad ] le respondi con calma ( estaba seguro de la alianza y tranquilo esta bajo control que tu Equipo siga cuidando de kunou,tambien quiero que des un mensaje al cielo conmigo vali que dices el solo dijo [enseñemosle de que somos capaces los 2 dragones celestiales juntos] creando una brecha llegamos a las puertas del cielo no podemos entrar de la manera amable esto es un acto de venganza afirme asi que active mi diagulus dragon y vali su lucifer drive y tiramos esa puerta al suelo en eso alrededor no había ninguna alma es lo que me temía esta absorbiendo el alma de todos y la convierte en fuerza,

vali y yo volamos no habia almas decidimos subir hasta el piso donde esta el sistema del Dios de la biblia y lo que encontramos fue una entidad sentada en el trono del centro rodeado de cerafines cubriendolo era repulsivo ver esa escena por lo que aliste mis cañones y apunte pero el Dios de la biblia esquivo mi ataque su poder a aumentado bastante debo admitirlo pero no es el momento indicado le encargue a vali los serafines y yo, fui contra Dios era una lucha complicada pero debía hacerlo pagar por su osadía así que no me contuve vali fácilmente acabo con los serafines pero detrás de el apareció un joven con vestimenta oriental y una lanza en el hombro era cao cao, maldición nos atrajo a una trampa vali debemos retirarnos ahora el respondió asintiendo con la cabeza

de pronto algo atraveso a vali fue la lanza sagrada cao cao maldito te matare le dije active mi velocidad divina tome a vali y lo lance por la brecha pero yo me quedé te vengare vali, decidí que no voy a jugar mas y active la infinity dragón darkness ethernal gracias a seiryuu esta armadura puede igualar y sobrepasar a un grupo de dioses jefes satanes y ángeles caídos en igualdad era demasiado poderosa pero imperfecta solo la podía usar por 15 segundos así que active mi nuevo ataque especial oscuridad del dios dragón, ese ataque absorbe todo en la oscuridad y recibe una descarga masiva de poder draconiano dejando solo cenizas del objetivo logre golpear a cao cao pero lo que vi fue más satisfactorio apenas mi ataque lo impacto desintegro la parte derecha de su cuerpo dejando en ese lugar un cadáver que portaba una lanza en eso se fueron 5 segundos debo terminar lo que vine a hacer lo siento Michael lance mi máximo poder sueños infinitos de la eterna oscuridad con ese ataque una onda de poder de dragón voló hacia el sistema de los sacred gear y al tacto exploto la onda explosiva fue tan destructiva que el Dios de la biblia perdió un brazo, bueno mi tiempo acabo prepárate Dios te aniquilare al decir eso volví a la brecha dimensional y lleve a las chicas y a valí a la mansión,

Mansión

Valí estaba agonizando pero gracias al balance breaker de Asia se recuperó eso me alegra pero no puedo creer esa escena mi poder sobrepaso el de un longinus de primer nivel como es eso posible Ddraig explico « compañero tú eres el nuevo Dios dragón tu poder está a la par de gran rojo y ophis » quede sorprendido no sabía que decir ophis entro y hablo [ es cierto tu poder aumento drásticamente al entrenar con mi hermana ] sentí instinto asesino de parte de ophis pero cuando ella iba a hablar seiryuu no se lo permitió, pasaron los días y la tranquilidad volvió ahora estoy planeando mi próximo movimiento sin el sistema no puede obtener más poder y no puede crear más seguidores el arreglo del sistema durara 5 meses debo derrotarlo y salvar este mundo donde están las personas que amo


	7. Chapter 7

Fic 7  
Después de la confrontación en el cielo pensé en darle una advertencia a cierto demonio en el inframundo así que me prepare para salir las chicas estaban preguntando adonde iría alo que yo respondí [hay asuntos que debo solucionar] así que salí de la mansión solo, con rumbo al inframundo llegue al territorio donde se encuentra el actual satán lo encontré estaba en su despacho así que entre forzando la puerta y le dije sin rodeos prepárate viene una guerra y no están preparados para ella,ajuka se levantó y activo una alarma de emergencia en unos pocos segundos me hallaba rodeado de más de 450 demonios ajuka hablo eres una decepción para el inframundo las facciones y los que están luchando con el trihexa a lo que yo respondí no importa lo que un incompetente como tu opine de mí solo cumplo con avisarte ya que sirzechs sama me pidió que yo protegiera el inframundo

por los niños y el futuro eso hare así que si te entrometes en mi camino te aniquilare al terminar de hablar los 450 guardias se lanzaron al ataque pero con activar mi balance breaker me lance contra ellos sin miedo eran demonios de clase alta pero con mi poder actual ni los 4 maous juntos podrían entretenerme así que correspondiendo con su entusiasmo fui, la lucha era tediosa ya que los derrotaba y se levantaban otra vez así que decidí exterminarlos con un ataque especial destrucción celestial del infinito es una mejora de mi balance breaker modo base gracias a mi relación con seiryuu obtuve este poder lo agradeceré en casa por ahora observo como un solo disparo aniquilo a cada uno de los 450 demonios y destruí un brazo de ajuka que estaba en el campo de batalla, ajuka antes de que lanzara mi ataque había activado un circulo mágico en el cual se podía defender del ataque de un súper demonio pero parece que ya sobrepase ese nivel decidí irme y recordarle a ajuka prepárate la guerra está cerca y con ese nivel no servirás ni de calentamiento al decir eso ajuka cayó debido a la pérdida de sangre de su brazo en ese momento active un circulo mágico y volví a mi hogar.

Entre a mi hogar a seguir con mi horario después del incidente mi cita con el trio de la iglesia fue interrumpida así que la reorganice par que la cita fuera después de esta , ya que hoy es la cita con yasaka y piper ellas hablaron y decidieron que era mejor salir los tres no objete ya que las quiero conocer más así que ellas subieron a sus habitaciones y se pusieron vestidos muy hermosos yasaka se puso un vestido rojo y piper uno verde las únicas palabras que salieron de mi fueron estas [ se ven realmente hermosas ] ellas solo sonrieron con eso nos montamos en el avión rumbo a Florida a el mejor restaurante que había en ese lugar las chicas se sentaron alrededor de la mesa y ordenamos la cena era para conocer que sentían por mi 

Así que pregunte que sienten por mi yasaka solo sonrió pícaramente ( desde que me salvaste de los terroristas e estado atraída por ti pero estabas rodeado de varias mujeres así que no intervine pero ahora después de que me salvaras a mi y a kunou no lo esconderé más te amo hyodo issei ) fue la declaración de yasaka después de escucharla me sonroje, ahora vas tu piper ella respondió con algo de temor en su voz « te interesaste en mí no me abandonaste quieres mi bien y el de todas por los años que he vivido eres el primer hombre con sentimientos tan puros lo que siento no lo he descifrado por completo te amo pero quiero saber que somos nosotras para ti antes de tomar mi decisión» yo le respondí ( te diré la verdad son lo mejor que me a pasado quiero permanecer a su lado siempre las amo mas que a mi propia vida y si tengo que darla por protegerlas lo hare así que no dudes en que las amare siempre ) ante esa declaración piper llorando me dijo [solo se que quiero estar a tu lado velar por tu bienestar te diré lo que siento ahora te amo ] con eso hablado disfrutamos el resto de la cena, saliendo del restaurante vimos el cielo era de noche la luna brillaba de una forma hermosa les pregunte que mas Querían hacer ellas sonrieron y dijeron caminemos un poco me sentía feliz de estar con ellas pero de pronto al caminar alguien tomo a yasaka y a piper del brazo alejándolas de mi la persona que se las llevaba era son goku de la primera generación , mi ira creció y desplegando mis alas volé donde el estaba y le advertí (suéltalas o te aniquilo )

el mono solo sonrió y dijo « inténtalo si te atreves» en un movimiento con velocidad divina tome a yasaka y piper de los brazos del mono las deje atrás de mí y coloque una barrera que no permite que se acerquen a ellas, listo con ellas a salvo te destruiré de manera rápida activando la diagulus dragón el mono se sorprendió por mi exceso de poder y lo abrumador que era la. Fuerza del mono no puede igualar la mía así que comenzamos le dije al mono el puso posición de pelea, usando mi velocidad divina lo golpee en la espalda y lo avente al cielo en ese movimiento el mono uso su nube voladora y se incorporó en el aire, me sorprende que resistas entretenme un poco mas el mono respondió a mis palabras y recitó un conjuro difícil de. Entender solo entendí las últimas palabras modo guerrero 5 en eso el mono se volvió más joven su poder era parecido al de su eminencia estrada pero no era nada que no pueda superar, el mono lanzo una ráfaga de puños cubiertos por senjutsu y revistio su cuerpo con touki se volvió mas fuerte el mono empezó a entender mi estilo de combate era increíble destruyo parte del pecho de mi armadura con un golpe era fuerte y me esta acorralando decidí actuar en serio y active mi infinity dragón darkness ethernal ,en técnica el mono era mejor pero en ataque y defensa nadie se compara a mí, utilice mi cola como látigo para atrapar a el mono y lo empecé a golpear en el rostro después de golpearle lo lance al aire y disminuí mi poder un 60 % lo ataque con un dragón shot cargado con un 40 % de poder el disparo impacto al mono, sigue con vida pero no luchara mas así que antes de que quedara inconsciente le pregunte quien lo envió el respondió ( fue Indra ) en eso el mono cayo

después de esa batalla lleve a yasaka y piper a la residencia en florida les pregunte si estaban bien ellas respondieron con un si pero notaba el miedo en sus rostros maldito Indra te matare me acerque a ellas y las abrace estaban temblando del miedo las mire a los ojos y les dije no dejara que nada les pase confíen en mi las protegeré con mi vida ellas asintieron pero después de eso me besaron fue. Un sentimiento extraño pero muy agradable creo que es muy pronto para el compromiso pero no me quiero arrepentir decidí esperar un tiempo hasta que este incidente de la cita este olvidado no no puedo esperar debo estar seguro me levante y les dije a ambas chicas ustedes ya saben que las amo a todas y quiero su bienestar quiero estar con ustedes siempre así que se casarían conmigo se que es muy repentino así que no espero una respuesta inmediata cuando estén listas las escuchare, en ese momento les dije a las chicas que subieran a las habitaciones que yo dormiré en la sala. 

Estaba pensando en los nuevos oponentes son dioses de una clase suprema el Dios de la biblia, Indra y Shiva estoy en problemas necesito mas refuerzos pero nadie quiere apoyarme en el inframundo conozco dos mujeres que lo harían pero debo explicar todo, también aclaro mis piezas mutaron otra vez y se volvieron en ultra piezas Ddraig dice que mi aumento de poder las modifico eso me. Hace sentir bien dejare a las chicas en la mansión y viajare al inframundo para contactar a las dos mujeres pero antes de hacer eso quiero comprobar algo. Salí de mi casa y volé al bosque con mi nuevo poder usar la brecha dimensional a voluntad es sencillo pero quiero ver cierto lugar en donde están luchando seres poderosos active mi poder y abrí una pequeña brecha donde observe la batalla con trihexa era impresionante como atacaban al dragón en eso encontré a cierto trio luchando con todo su poder los llame serafall sama,sirsechz sama,asasel sensei ellos me vieron y sonrieron parece que Todavía tengo aliados

les dije a ellos como es que los podía contactar y les di la opción de liberarlos para que me ayudaran en la guerra que viene pero ellos respondieron issei esa [no es nuestra batalla, es tiempo de que se levante una nueva generación] les pregunte que querían decir a lo que sirsechz sama respondió [ issei nosotros abandonamos todo vínculo con ese mundo no volveremos nada nos ata a ese mundo] yo sorprendido le pregunte qué pasa con millicas y grayfia el respondió [ amo a grayfia pero como maou no puedo estar con la otra mujer que amo, tu entiendes grayfia es espectacular pero ya no la amo como mujer ahora a quien amo está a mi lado] me quede con la boca abierta ya que la persona de la que habla sirsezchs sama es leviathan sama y que pasara con millicas [ este es un secreto de suma importancia issei millicas no es real es solo una ser creado de forma artificial para que se convirtiera en mi sucesor pero con lo sucedido con trihexa milicas se desvaneció antes de que entráramos a la brecha dimensional lo que tu vez ahora es un hechizo para que piensen que millicas está ahí pero el dejo de existir ,entiéndeme issei no puedo volver grayfia ya lo sabía ella tiene el deseo de apoyarte por eso se quedó en el inframundo ella te pertenece ya que no pude hacerla feliz quiero que tú la hagas feliz ] [ también estoy al tanto de lo que te hizo rías no te guardo rencor pero debes saber que el clan y el inframundo no te apoyan y no tienes aliados potenciales verdad] respondí con un si a lo que asasel interrumpió [ habla con la hermana de serafall y segkvaira agares ellas te apoyaran ] asintiendo agradecí a sensei ellos me sonrieron y dijeron [ confiamos en ti cuídate issei] fue la última comunicación que obtuve con ellos pero ahora sé qué debo hacer

Está decidido esto apenas comienza con mi motivación renovada decidí volver a mi hogar y prepararme para volver a la mansión, eran las 12 del mediodía así que activando un circulo mágico volvimos a la. Mansión deje el avión en florida ya que tengo prisa, dejando a las chicas en la mansión recordé que seguía siendo un estudiante y el trio de la iglesia y koneko también " antes les pregunte donde querían estudiar ellas dijeron queremos seguir en la academia kuoh no me pude negar y accedí" llegamos al aula y todos nos estaban observando a " gracias a mi poder de dragón y algo de magia altere las. Mentes de maestros y alumnos para que piensen que koneko esta con nosotros no quiero que estén a la vista del grupo gremory" entramos al aula y la lección empezó mientras estaba en el aula estaba rastreando la energía del clan gremory ya que sentía que nos observaban y tenia razón una creatura pequeña de color verde está elevando pequeñas cantidades de energía estaba enviando un mensaje de pronto una chica de cabello negro muy hermosa entro al aula y dijo perdón por interrumpir pero necesitan a issei en el club la maestra rossweisse la que estaba hablando era akeno, con una seña les dije a las chicas si sienten algo sospechoso vayan a la mansión ellas aceptaron la orden y fui con akeno al salón del club.  
Salón del club  
Estaban rias,rossweisse,kiba,gassper,valerie,  
Akeno estaban con un instinto asesinó potente pero no me moleste me coloque frente a rías y le pregunte [ que quieres ] ella respondió quiero que vuelvas con las chicas y te unas a mi clan otra vez al escuchar eso un sentimientos de gracia y risa salieron de mi y le dije por que volvería contigo y traería a las chicas tu no nos mereces ellas quieren estar conmigo te dejaron no entiendes ] rías se molesto y trato de elevar su poder pero con solo poner mi mirada en ella tembló mi poder no era ningún sueño ella debe tener cuidado si no quiere sufrir rías se calmo y trato de hablar [ issei por lo menos dime por que te las llevaste si eran parte de mi clan] a lo que respondí con es simple ellas me aman y el sentimiento es mutuo así que no las devolveré akeno se acerco a mi oído y empezó a decir [ si vuelves te mimare todos los días rías también dijo lo mismo]

pero desplegué mis alas y hable en un tono algo grave ( aléjense o sufrirán no soporto sus mentiras e cambiado mucho desde que me fui no soy el mismo idiota pervertido que podían manejar con esas cosas ) ellas. Temblaron de la ira todo el grupo estaba dispuesto A atacar asi que preparando mi balance breaker me coloque en pose de batalla ellos actuaron de la misma manera excepto rías ella estaba tranquila y hablo para calmar a su grupo « tranquilos esto es una negociación no pasa nada »  
Ellos se calmaron pero deje mi balance breaker en modo de espera no se lo que quieren pero no me quedare mas tiempo respondí ante la situación, al tratar de salir escucho mucho ruido alrededor mas que el usual decidí ver por una ventana y estaba un ejército de demonios y ángeles caídos rodeando la academia parece que su plan era distraerme para que las capturaran, lastima que no funcionara trate de abrir la puerta pero esta se bloqueo rías hablo [ es un sello especial capaz de detenerte el tiempo necesario para recuperar a esas chicas desobedientes cuando las recupere las lastimare y corregiré ] ese fue mi detonante mi ira salió a flote no puedo dejar que las lastimen decidí usar mi as bajo la manga Ddraig estas preparado a lo que el respondió riendo [ claro debes lucirte ante ellas socio ] con esa confirmación una luz carmesí emano del sacred gear al acabarse la luz un dragón gigante apareció destruyendo la habitación y el sello le dije a Ddraig ( te encargo a los de afuera déjame estos a mi a y si luchas contra los sitri inmoviliza a sona y tsubaki entendido) Ddraig sonrió y dijo ( claro compañero) y así mi lucha contra los gremory comenzó. 

Como era de esperar de los gremory son muy fuertes quien diría que su poder aumentaría al punto de tener que aumentar mi poder un 10% de más " aclaro issei estaba luchando con el 30% de su poder y lo acabo de aumentar al 40 % " es entretenido pero quiero ver como están las chicas así que apresúrense en tratar de detenerme eso si no mueren primero, kiba desplego caballeros dragón y gasper los cubrió con sus sombras era una nueva combinación pero no es nada peligroso para mi, desplegué mis 6 pares de alas y me cubrí del ataque y usando mi aura cree una onda explosiva que destruyo esa combinación kiba enojado se lanzo contra mi junto con gasper a lo que respondí golpeando la cara de gasper modo valor eso lo mando a volar mientras caí le propine una ronda de patadas y puñetazos con una fuerza cercana a la de un maou dejándolo en el suelo con daño critico, kiba se enojo y tomo en sus manos dos espadas y se lanzo al ataque bloquee las espadas con los brazos de mi armadura la cual no recibió ningún rasguño kiba era fuerte pero yo estoy en otro nivel con un golpe en el costado lo deje sin aire tome sus dos brazos y los partí en dos dejándolo fuera de combate, rías akeno y rosweisse estaban emanando un poder mágico demasiado peligroso era magia antigua con el propósito de destruir dioses el hechizo había terminado y no puedo esquivar ese ataque pero en el momento que ese ataque me iba a golpear la divine dividing apareció reduciendo el potente hechizo en un ataque promedio las chicas tiemblan al ver mi poder pero yo solo me acerco lentamente y les digo ( son débiles morirán en la guerra si quieren vivir aléjense de este lugar por su propio bien) con eso mi batalla con el grupo de rías termino,

me asome por la ventana del edificio para ver la situación parece que Ddraig lo esta controlando bien pero las chicas deben estar asustadas debo ir así que me comunique con Ddraig ( ya termine con ellas recuerda Ddraig solo puedes estar así por 2 horas no te sobre esfuerces) Ddraig asintió con esa confirmación volé donde estaban las chicas pero lo que vi era aterrador los estudiantes habían muerto busque a las chicas pero parece que quedaron inconscientes las ayuda a levantarse y las envié a la mansión en eso el trio de la iglesia me dice que salve a kyriuu trate de negarme pero no pude les respondí con un [ esta bien la llevaré a casa ahora retírense] con esa confirmación las. Chicas se fueron y mi misión cambio a rescatar a kiryuu.  
mientras iba registrando las aulas en las escaleras estaban Murayama y katase bajo unos escombros debo ayudarlas mientras estaba bajando ellas me vieron y dijeron

(Hyodo busca ayuda) y ( hyodo no podrás esto es demasiado para ti ) solo sonreí ante esa aclaración pero no le di importancia active mi armadura y levante los escombros pero las piernas de las chicas estaban destrozadas, las chicas estaban impactadas por ver mi armadura las levante y coloque sobre mis alas cubriéndolas de los escombros que caían ellas no sabían que decir, así que les pregunte han visto a kyriuu ellas se vieron y derramando lagrimas dijeron kyriuu trato de salvar a matsuda y motohama pero una explosión golpeo donde ella estaba causando su muerte junto con la de matsuda y motohama mi ira crece pero en este momento las debo salvar sujétense las llevare a mi hogar Asia las curara,

llame a Ddraig y el volvió al sacred gear y creando un circulo mágico llegue a la mansión Asia vio a las heridas y entro en balance breaker y las empezó a curar en eso xenovia pregunto por kyriuu no respondí no sabia que decirles xenovia comprendió todo y las lagrimas comenzaron a caer de su rostro la acerque a mi y la abrace.  
Después de curarlas Murayama y katase me preguntaron que eres hyodo respondí de una manera sencilla « soy un dragón humanoide » ellas no comprendían nada así que explique de manera rápida como empezó esto « morí el año pasado a manos de un ángel caído agonizando invoque a un demonio de clase alta ella es conocida como rías gremory ella me reencarno como su sirviente en ese momento le pertenecía a ella hubo varias peleas con otros seres sobrenaturales y después de luchar y luchar llego un oponente que me hizo sacar todo el poder de mi cuerpo lo enviamos a una dimensión sellada pero quede en coma) ellas parecían entender mejor ahora les explique la situación con rías y las demás y lo de la caída del dragón, ellas empezaron a llorar ( hyodo no sabíamos nada de eso lo lamentamos ) las tranquilice después explique la relación que tenia con las chicas ( bueno les presentare a mis esposas)

Kuroka: cabello negro orejas y cola de gato

Koneko: cabello blanco orejas y cola de gato

El trio de la iglesia que ya las conocen

Seyriuu: cabello negro y en esta ocasión cambio el color de sus ojos por un morado oscuro y lleva un vestido verde

Gabriel: cabello rubio ojos verdes y tenia sus alas de ángel caída afuera

Yasaka: rubia con una yukata morada ojos color amarillo

Piper: castaña con ojos verdes  
Ellas excepto piper y yasaka son mis prometidas, yasaka y piper son mis novias Murayama y katase estaban sorprendidas y fijaron una mirada asesina hacia mi así que les explique que los dragones creen en la poligamia y ellas entendieron un poco, hay algo que me preocupa así que las dejare aquí ellas las protegerán debo hablar con alguien.


	8. Chapter 8

Cap 8

No quiero involucrarla y no creo que sea el momento de hablarle sobre lo que siento será mejor esperar por el momento solo tratare de que se una a mi causa,sona necesito tu ayuda ella solo me dijo « explícame » necesito que el grupo de los sitri liderados por ti se unan a mi « para que »el Dios de la Biblia esta vivo, ella hizo una cara de completa sorpresa y trato de decir « imposible, el murió en la gran guerra junto a los 4 satanes » esta vivo ya luche contra el una vez y su fuerza esta en aumento progresivo devoro las almas de los habitantes del cielo asesino a 3 serafines y les lavo la mente a los ángeles, sona no entendía la situación pero le explique el movimiento mas reciente de Dios, formo una alianza con Indra y Shiva sona no sabia que decir así que seguí hablando conseguí aliados están en mi clan pero no será suficiente y los gremory no ayudaran te necesito sona ella solo lo pensó 5 minutos y dio su respuesta « que tengo que hacer » ven conmigo te llevare a mi hogar necesito que traigas a tsubaki

Sona la llamo y esta apareció de un circulo mágico listas vámonos.

Territorio gremory

Seoticus no podemos dejar que issei sea culpado por un malentendido « silencio venelana e sido paciente por mucho tiempo pero no permitiré que alguien como issei deshonre a la familia gremory» pero seoticus es un malentendido issei no lastimaría a rías « que no oíste es un enemigo de las facciones ahora calla o sufrirás te e soportado demasiado ahora no tengo opción iré yo mismo y nos vengare » imposible morirás « mi poder es mas grande de lo que tu piensas no por nada soy uno de los demonios mas poderosos que existen » seoticus no lo hagas « suficiente » seoticus golpeo a venelana y la lanzo contra la pared de al frente « terminare con esto te guste o no » y así seoticus se puso en marcha para atacar a issei.

Mansión hyodo

Llegue a la mansión con sona y tsubaki las cuales abrieron los ojos al ver a mis siervas «yasaka,kuroka,koneko,Asia,xenovia,irina» ellas posaron la mirada en seiryuu y piper así que las presente sona y tsubaki (la chica con el cabello negro y ojos morados se llama seiryuu es una dragona celestial y hermana de ophis y gran rojo actualmente mi prometida) y ( la chica castaña con ojos verdes es una semidiosa hija de afrodita actualmente es mi novia) sona y tsubaki estaban con la boca abierta ya que se conocen empecemos con la reunión, sabemos que el Dios de la biblia cuenta con dioses poderosos ejércitos de ángeles y gracias a valí descubrimos que después de que asesine a dulio su sacred gear fue tomado por Dios así que estamos contra un rival formidable, con los dos grupos no haremos daños críticos necesitamos mas aliados sona hablo « tal vez segvaira nos apoye » necesitamos mayor poder de ataque ya que seremos atacados por las facciones y Dios, hay alguien poderosa que nos ayudara pero llegar a ella será difícil ya que esta en el territorio gremory y infiltrarse no será fácil sona pregunto « quien es » grayfia hable con sirsechz sama lo autorizo y me la entrego debe estar esperando en el inframundo debemos llegar sin ser descubiertos dividiremos los grupos y la traeremos entendido todas dijeron al tiempo « si » sona solo necesito a saji stubaki y a ti no quiero que el resto del grupo se vea involucrado sona asintió los grupos serán ( xenovia,tsubaki Irina y kuroka ) atacaran la periferia del territorio gremory para que en la mansión y alrededores se relaje la vigilancia ( saji,koneko, yasaka y Asia) brindaran soporte ( sona piper y seiryuu ) cuidaran el punto de extracción y yo iré por grayfia si se ven superados retírense es una orden « entendido» el plan esta listo solo debemos esperar realizaremos el asalto apenas llegue saji estén preparados.

Rías gremory

Debemos fortalecernos es increíble que el solo nos halla derrotado su poder excede por mucho el nuestro debemos pensar, si en fuerza el es superior debemos ganar en astucia Analicemos contra quienes luchamos los miembros nuevos ( Gabriel Ángel caída nivel líder De facción, yasaka exlíder de Kioto nivel de poder mágico al de un demonio de clase suprema su cuerpo a cuerpo es debil,piper es la mas problemática ya que no poseemos información de ella solo que es una semidiosa y sabe luchar cuerpo a cuerpo y su inteligencia es de nivel superior, estamos en desventaja ya que issei conoce nuestros patrones de combate además el es mas poderoso que antes pero lo que me preocupa es la advertencia que nos dio sobre una guerra entre facciones, « no le creas kiba si ese fuera el caso Belcebú sama nos lo habría informado» si pero rías one sama Belcebú sama fue atacado por issei y el recibió la misma advertencia debemos considerar la guerra de las facciones como una realidad no creé rías solo suspiro un momento y hablo « kiba comprendo eso pero si lo que issei dice es cierto no seremos de ayuda nuestro poder actual es muy bajo no viste la batalla en el club fuimos derrotados completamente por issei y no uso ni la mitad de su poder entiende si queremos ayudar debemos fortalecernos no sabemos cuando puede iniciar la guerra de facciones » entiendo rías one sama, gasper opino respecto a este problema « podemos avanzar debemos hacerlo hay cosas que debemos proteger y personas por salvar esforcémonos por ellos » todos se sorprendieron al ver al pequeño hikikomori hablando con esa actitud todos confirmaron al tiempo con un grito de esperanza.

Mansión hyodo

Los preparativos están listos partiremos en 15 minutos dijo issei para informar que el asalto al inframundo se acerca todos conocían sus labores pero algo le decía a issei que seria mas complicado de lo que pensaba ( pero no es momento de acobardarme debo luchar y ganar así ellas estarán bien ) después de llenarse de valor reunió a todo el equipo de asalto y les entrego unos transmisores para comunicarse les entrego también a todos unos pergaminos como arma secreta si se veían abrumados por el enemigo cuando reviso que todos tenían su equipamiento preparo el circulo mágico en eso valí apareció y dijo « quiero ayudar » con solo decir eso issei acepto y se fueron todos a cumplir la misión que les fue otorgada.

Inframundo

El circulo mágico nos transporto a las afueras del territorio gremory hay empezamos con la primera fase del plan ( kuroka xenovia Irina y tsubaki ataquen la periferia del territorio ) ( saji koneko yasaka y Asia serán equipo de soporte ) ( sona piper y seiryuu cuiden el punto de extracción) por ultimo valí ( el será un apoyo si ves que están en problemas sálvalos y no te contengas ) valí sonrió y confirmo que seguirá la orden, issei hablo « es seguro que atacaran con todo lo que tienen confió en que venceremos luchemos por el futuro de las facciones no tienen permitido morir nos reuniremos y celebraremos la victoria con eso dicho en marcha » la operación comenzó y ( xenovia kuroka Irina y tsubaki ) realizaron el ataque a la periferia y un grupo de mas de 2500 demonios fueron al ataque de ellos pero ninguna estaba asustada xenovia preparo su exdurandal y se abalanzo contra el enemigo lanzando su ataque definitivo ( cruz x crisis nivel 3 ) este ataque hacia uso de exdurandal que evoluciono al punto de realizar ese ataque con una sola espada y junta el poder de excalibur con el poder demoniaco lo unifica y lo expulsa como un poder destructivo usando la parte de durandal en otras palabras en un ataque compuesto con una capacidad destructiva del mas alto nivel el problema era que su energía disminuye hasta el punto de dejarla casi inconsciente pero gracias a kuroka y su senjutsu la energía de xenovia no disminuyó del todo y el ataque de xenovia acabo con menos de la mitad de los 2500 demonios específicamente con 500 xenovia no podía lanzar su ataque de nuevo y fue rodeada por varios demonios kuroka activo su modo nekomata nivel 3 y su aura era demasiado intensa ya que su aura tomo la forma de un dragón levanto su mano y reunió en la palma de su mano parte de la energía de su alrededor la hizo como una esfera y la lanzo hacia sus Oponentes era un nuevo ataque se llama purificación celestial cancela la magia o poderes demoniacos de sus oponentes después de ese ataque realizo un kasha dragón gigante el cual impacto con el enemigo dejándolos inconscientes

la batalla era muy agotadora kuroka y xenovia estaban sin poder solo quedaban Irina y tsubaki estaban siendo acorraladas por la cantidad de enemigos hasta que un destello blanco golpeo el suelo destruyendo el terreno y venciendo a los demonios restantes o eso pensaron pero desde el cielo aparecieron 2 círculos mágicos los que estaban en esos círculos eran el emperador belial y roygun belphegor y del otro lado de la zona de batalla aparecieron símbolos de ángeles caídos o pertenecientes a grigori de esos aparecieron unos cien círculos y llegaron los problemas con tobio ikuse liderando el ataque, valí vio la situación en la que estaba así que decidió llamar a fenrir para que luchara a su lado valí les dijo a las chicas « retrocedan les conseguiré algo de tiempo para que huyan si se quedan aquí las capturaran o peor » kuroka hablo « por que haces esto valí » el respondió « porque se lo prometí a mi mejor amigo no dejare que las lastimen corran ahora » con esas palabras valí se preparo para atacar pero el emperador le hablo a roygun ( detenlas ) roygun solo asintió valí y fenrir trataron de ir pero el ejercito y el emperador se lo impidieron el emperador hablo ( si quieres ir por ellas debes derrotarnos ) valí solo sonrió y activando su lucifer drive se lanzo al ataque junto a fenrir.

Las chicas apenas y podían avanzar pero recuerdan que issei les dio un pergamino no sabían que es lo que tenia solo sabían que era un arma secreta pero solo quedaba el pergamino de Irina y tsubaki ya que kuroka y xenovia destruyeron el de ellas en la batalla tsubaki y Irina abrieron los pergaminos al tiempo y de este aparecieron el dragón oscuro croam cuach y la reina dragón mas fuerte tiamat, roygun estaba en problemas ya que enfrentaba a dragones de un nivel superior el emperador llamado diehauser le hablo a tobio ikuse/slash dog (apóyala acabare con este dragón y los alcanzo ) slash dog se fue a ayudar a roygun en eso la batalla contra diehauser apenas empezaba diehauser golpeo la cara de valí con una patada haciendo volar a valí diehauser lo atrapo y lanzo una ráfaga de puños en su abdomen haciendo que salieran bocanadas de sangre de la boca del dragon,vali se levanto limpio su sangre y desplego sus alas y arremetió contra diehauser usando el veneno que asesina hasta a los dioses pero diehauser lo esquiva con facilidad pero valí no termino su ataque en el momento que diehauser esquivo valí hizo unas fintas y lo ataco por la espalda con una patada doble diehauser elevo su poder y disparo un orbe de energía demoniaca con un poder increíble valí hizo lo mismo de su brazo derecho aparecieron unos pequeños cañones alrededor de su mano los cargo y lanzo el disparo llamado lucifer blaster los 2 ataques colisionaron al tiempo y la onda explosiva los lastimo a ambos valí estaba con poca energía ya que mantener la lucifer drive es muy agotador y usar su poder de esa manera es agotador diehauser vio eso y acerco su mano a la cabeza de valí el cual trato de esquivar pero su energía se fue

en eso diehauser ataco con una ráfaga de golpes que destruyeron la armadura de vali,antes de que valí cayera el le pregunto como eres tan fuerte diehauser saco de sus bolsillos la pieza del rey y explico que esa pieza es la que le deba el poder extra a diehauser decía que « gracias a esta pieza mi poder aumenta unas 10 veces » valí sorprendido por esa revelación uso toda la fuerza que le quedaba y se levanto en eso escucha la voz de ophis y lilith las cuales le hablan « valí te podemos ayudar pero este poder es inestable y consumirá la mitad de tu tiempo de vida estas dispuesto a usarlo » valí respondió « confió en ustedes comencemos » de pronto valí empezó a recitar un canto « Aquel que descarto los principios de la ira y el descontrol me transformare en el Dios dragón blanco y te llevare por el camino de la justicia dragón de la purificación celestial lucifer booster» «esta hecho vali» dijeron las diosas dragonas el combate para vali apenas comenzaba.  
Con roygun y slash dog las cosas estaban iguales roygun fue desafiada por tiamat y slash dog va contra croam cuach las chicas están curándose ya que habían recibido mucho daño y desgaste ,croam ataco a slash dog con una esfera de fuego pero esta fue rebanada por el perro ( jin ) croam esta siendo cuidadoso ya que esta peleando contra un longinus de alto nivel pero croam vuela hacia slash dog y lanza una patada lateral la cual impacta a jin que se puso en medio de la patada jin se quedo en el suelo llorando ya que esa patada estaba cargada con demasiada fuerza y le destruyeron unas costillas ahora era tobio vs croam, tobio se enojo y fue con su guadaña a atacar a croam el cual esquivaba por poco los ataques ya que esa guadaña podia disminuir el tiempo de vida de lo que corta, tobio corto a croam en el pecho « eso es peligroso » dijo croam,no puede fallar en su mision de proteger a las chicas asi que uso su aliento de dragon y lo lanzo a tobio el cual la corto en eso croam se puso en la espalda de tobio y le dio un combo de patadas en el estómago tobio estaba debilitado pero cuando iva a atacar otra vez tobio realizo el canto del balance breaker y se volvio una parca parecida a thanatos.

Parte N 2

Con roygun y slash dog las cosas estaban iguales roygun fue desafiada por tiamat y slash dog va contra croam cuach las chicas están curándose ya que habían recibido mucho daño y desgaste ,croam ataco a slash dog con una esfera de fuego pero esta fue rebanada por el perro ( jin ) croam esta siendo cuidadoso ya que esta peleando contra un longinus de alto nivel pero croam vuela hacia slash dog y lanza una patada lateral la cual impacta a jin que se puso en medio de la patada jin se quedo en el suelo llorando ya que esa patada estaba cargada con demasiada fuerza y le destruyeron unas costillas ahora era tobio vs croam

tobio se enojo y fue con su guadaña a atacar a croam el cual esquivaba por poco los ataques ya que esa guadaña podía disminuir el tiempo de vida de lo que corta, tobio corto a croam en el pecho « eso es peligroso » dijo croam no puede fallar en su misión de proteger a las chicas así que uso su aliento de dragón y lo lanzo a tobio el cual la corto en eso croam se puso en la espalda de tobio y le dio un combo de patadas en el estómago tobio estaba debilitado pero cuando iba a atacar otra vez tobio realizo el canto del balance breaker y se volvió una parca parecida a thanatos esta batalla será problemática pensó croam y aun con eso el no retrocedió elevo su poder y desato su aura lanzándose contra slash dog con todo, con tiamat las cosas estaban complicadas ya que roygun atacaba con fuerza extrema logrando lastimarla de forma superficial tiamat estaba en problemas pero una xenovia medio recuperada se levanto junto con Irina y se lanzaron al ataque contra roygun, tiamat las amonesto ya que ellas no estaban en condiciones de luchar ellas so l o respondieron « esto no es nada, luchemos juntas y derrotemos a esta maldita» tiamat sonrió y saltaron al ataque, roygun era poderosa y cada ataque que ella acertaba era demoledor pero no era suficiente tiamat lanzo una bola de fuego azul pero roygun la deshizo en eso xenovia lanzo aura sagrada la cual golpeo la espalda de roygun pero fue solo superficial ya que se movió como si nada, Irina ataco con su espada sagrada pero era bloqueada con solo 2 dedos de roygun, xenovia hablo « debemos derrotarla ahora tengo un plan pero es muy arriesgado están dispuestas a hacerlo» ellas asintieron « muy bien inmovilícenla hare el resto xenovia prepara tu máximo poder listas ahora » Irina se lanzo contra roygun sola roygun la esquivo y golpeo su abdomen con una ráfaga de puños la lanzo a volar y le propino una patada doble en la espalda tirándola al suelo Irina estaba muy herida se trato de levantar pero roygun la pateo y lanzo contra un edificio al momento de impactar Irina lanzo bocanadas de sangre pero debía detenerla a como diera lugar roygun seguía atacando a Irina la cual estaba demasiado lastimada roygun iba a matarla con el siguiente ataque pero Irina desplego sus 2 pares de alas segando a roygun momentáneamente

en eso concentro todo su poder restante y lo disparo a roygun eran unas cuerdas de luz que la inmovilizaban y lastimaban en ese momento tiamat le grito a xenovia « ahora dispara » tiamat lanzo un ataque « cañón destructor de fuego azul » y xenovia « pagaras por lo que le hiciste a Irina cruz x crisis » los ataques impactaron a roygun destruyendo la pero tiamat sufrió demasiado ya que los anteriores ataques de roygun fueron críticos y al hacer su ataque final se esforzó demás destruyendo su cuerpo y poder tiamat agonizaba xenovia hablo « tu no puedes morir eres la dragona mas fuerte que existe » tiamat sonrió y les dio a ambas parte de su poder de dragón tiamat hablo « cuídense chicas no estén tristes ganamos sigan con la misión y díganle a croam que lo lamento » al decir eso tiamat murió , Irina y xenovia soltaron el llanto por su compañera caída , croam entendió lo que paso y desato su ira dragona estúpida íbamos a estar juntos como te atreves a morir croam no se controlo mas así que su odio lo hizo cambiar a un dragón de color negro con azul y 4 alas gigantes su poder aumento demasiado y fue contra slash dog

Slash dog reía demasiado al ver a croam pero a el no le importo se lanzo hacia el y le arranco una pierna con sus brazos slash dog estaba asustado ya que el poder de su balance breaker era nivel de una bestia como tifón pero no pudo pensar mucho ya que croam siguió atacando slash dog mando una jauría de perros a atacar pero croam los destruyo a todos y llego frente a slash dog lo atrapo y le lanzo una llamarada en la cara destruyendo al « cazador de la muerte » croam después de liquidar a slash dog fue donde su amada la levanto y se la llevo abandonando el campo de batalla.

Valí estaba en lucha con diehauser pero estaba en problemas ya que la situación no a mejorado mucho pensó valí, en eso diehauser ordeno al ejercito que lo rodearan en eso kuroka y tsubaki se pusieron en medio del ejercito y le hablaron a valí « destruye a diehauser y dejamos estos debiluchos a nosotras » valí sonrió y se lanzo contra diehauser sin miedo era increíble el poder que vali poseía poco a poco superaba diehauser pero eso no borra el hecho de que vali esta muy herido, ophis y lilith hablaron con vali « desata tu verdadero poder vali solo tendrás una oportunidad este ataque tiene la fuerza para lastimarme a mi y a gran rojo su capacidad destructiva es impresionante pero solo se puede usar una vez ya que si lo usas otra vez tanto tu cuerpo y alma serán destruidos entiendes vali » el respondió « esta bien hagámoslo » con esto te derrotare diehauser prepárate y muere vali dijo el nombre de su ataque « destructor celestial del dios dragón » ese ataque era diferente sentía una carga de energía muy pesada si me desconcentro perderé todo el poder, el ataque consta de « en la gema del pecho de vali se acumulara un poder extraordinario que ira a toda su armadura potenciando su poder al máximo y su cuerpo será el conducto para lanzar ese ataque que lo seguirá hasta que este muerto » « no puedo fallar » grito vali y con eso disparo parte del ejercito se interpuso en el disparo pero fueron destruidos el disparo seguía avanzando y los miembros del ejercito seguían tratando de frenar el disparo hasta que llego a diehauser y lo recibió en el pecho diehauser trataba de contrarrestarlo pero no lo logro diehauser no tuvo más opción el disparo destrozo su cuerpo dejando solo cenizas, vali cayo del cansancio y se quito su armadura pero sus heridas estaban en estado critico podía morir en eso kuroka usando senjutsu logro cerrar las heridas de vali y lo envió a la mansión de issei con eso la primera parte del plan fue completada.

El equipo de asalto se retiro hacia el punto del equipo de apoyo y recibir ayuda, issei logro infiltrarse ala mansión gremory pero no sentía la presencia de la peli plata asi que issei busco en toda la mansión hasta que entro a la recamara de seoticus y encontró a una venelana lastimada con evidencia de agresión pensé dejarla así pero recordé como ella aun siendo dura me apoyo así que me acerque y revise sus signos vitales estaba viva pero en estado critico parece que tendré una nueva invitada cuando la iba a tomar ella hablo issei seoticus hizo una locura y va por ti trate de detenerlo pero esto fue lo que paso, « mi ira crece como pudo lastimarla así y solo por tratar de protegerme lo aniquilare » mientras issei pensaba en eso hablo « no te preocupes te pondrás bien solo debes descansar » después de tranquilizarla le pregunte « sabes donde esta grayfia » ella asintió y dijo « grayfia iba a buscarte para unirse a ti pero seoticus la descubrió y encerró en el calabozo del Castillo va mas de 1 mes lastimándola » eso colmo mi paciencia hable al transmisor del equipo de soporte « Asia enviare a venelana esta en estado critico cúrenla y retírense hasta el punto de extracción me quedare y traeré a grayfia » en eso todas las chicas hablaron « nos negamos lucharemos junto a ti » « me honran pero debo hacerlo solo esto ya esta en su final y una lucha a muerte se acerca llévense a venelana

Y kuroka llama a tu equipo diles que lleven a kunou a la mansión quédense ahí todos y preparen barreras » «ya envié a venelana nos veremos en la mansión» en eso me dispuse a bajar al calabozo del castillo el cual estaba resguardado por varios guardias que trataron de detenerme pero su avance fue destruido por mi asesine a cada uno de los guardias hasta llegar a la celda de grayfia estaba lastimada su piel ensangrentada no tenia nada de fuerza en si estaba inconsciente « maldito seoticus morirás » tome a grayfia y trate de usar un poco de poder curativo ya que poseeo la energía de las chicas puedo usar un poco sus poderes,empece a usar el aura de asia y aumente su efecto para curarla mas rápido demoro 10 minutos la curación completa grayfia despertó y observo mi rostro lo reconoció y se lanzo a abrasarme grayfia decía « perdon,perdon » la vi y a acaricie sus mejillas le hable « no hiciste nada malo prepárate te llevare a un lugar seguro » ella asintió.

Saliendo del castillo en la entrada principal estaba seoticus y el líder del clan bael, seoticus hablo « puedes dejar a la sirvienta en el suelo y morir de una vez » solo respondí « de verdad fuiste capaz de lastimar a venelana y grayfia por tratar de ayudarme » seoticus rio « jajajajaja » « esas despreciables traidoras merecian mas castigo » con eso decidi invocar a Ddraig y le dije « Protegela el que trate de atacarla destruyelo entendido compañero » Ddraig sonrio y dijo « entiendo compañero ten cuidado esos dos son poderosos » le respondi « tranquilo Ddraig solo ire a matar a 2 bastardos » con eso dicho balance breaker-diagulus dragon me lance al ataque

mi poder estaba en aumento gracias a mi ira, seoticus ataco mi pecho destrozando mi armadura su fuerza es tremenda sus golpes eran mas fuertes de lo que imagine seoticus me golpeo y tiro al suelo y hablo « este es el sekiryutei mas poderoso eres una burla esto apenas y es el 40 % de mi poder » issei al escuchar eso rio « jajajajaja» « yo solo e usado el 10 % solo pruebo tu fuerza » seoticus enojado volvio a atacar pero esta vez issei esquivo sus ataques demasiado rapido « valla parece que no eres tan fuerte como dices » dijo issei seoticus volvio a atacar pero esta vez issei lo golpeo en el rostro con un puño mandándolo a volar

seoticus quedo incrustado en la pared pero issei siguio atacando con poder demoniaco disparando rafagas a seoticus el cual estaba aterrado por el poder que traia ese puño no se podia mover, issei se acerco y lo agarro con su cola lo levanto y lo empezo a golpear en el abdomen hasta quebgracias al dolor desperto issei lo tiro al piso y seoticus hablo « espera fue un malentendido perdóname si quieres nos podemos aliar y luchar juntos no te parece » me acerque a el me quite mi casco y le hable « cierra tu maldita boca y muere » lo lance de una patada al aire y cargue mis cañones hasta el tope y dispare, creí que eso era todo pero había alguien deteniendo mi ataque era el lider de bael detuvo mi disparo con su cuerpo el cual resulto con quemaduras graves el lider de bael cayo al suelo seoticus lo vio y dijo « no puede ser pero si nosotros dos somos los demonios mas fuertes » me reí y le dije « eres una inmundicia tu poder no me da ni para calentamiento muere de una vez basura incruste mi puño en su cara con toda mi fuerza ma


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

El cuerpo de seoticus estaba en el suelo y el lider de los bael estaba en estado critico «dejare que mueran» dijo issei mientras se acercaba donde se encontraba grayfia, llamo a Ddraig al sacred gear y se preparaba para volver a la mansión con el resto del equipo pero el lider de los bael hablo en voz alta mientras moría « el verdadero mal esta por llegar prepárate » al terminar sus heridas lo mataron, issei ignoro la advertencia y tomo a grayfia en sus brazos y se fue a la mansión al llegar venelana estaba recostada en un sofá siendo atendida por Asia deje a grayfia en otro sofá y envié a koneko y kuroka para tratar de curarla ,anuncie por el comunicador nuestra victoria aunque sufrimos para obtenerla desde ese momento croam no volvió la muerte de su amada lo a debilitado.

Los hare pagar por lo que han hecho, por el momento debo enfocar mi atención en venelana y grayfia desde que las traje a la mansión Asia, koneko y kuroka han tratado de apoyarlas ya que están en shock por todo lo que han vivido parece que no están en condiciones de apoyarme, decidí reunir a las chicas excepto a ( Asia,kuroka,koneko y saji ) ya que quiero hablar de nuestro siguiente movimiento pero antes debo hablar con sona ahora me preocupa las ultimas palabras del lider de los bael.

Sona estaba en el balcón de mi habitación le pregunte « que necesitas » a lo que ella respondió con lagrimas en sus ojos « pensé que morirías en esa batalla » mi corazón tembló ante esa declaración podría ser que sona sienta lo mismo que yo por ella sona siguió hablando mientras se acercaba « se que no lo parece pero eres muy importante para mi, después de ver como te traicionaron quise ir por ti pero no tenia el valor y cuando te fuiste me destroce pero ahora que volviste no quiero tener arrepentimiento así que no me dejes nunca por favor » ante esas palabras mis lagrimas cayeron lo único que hice fue tomar a sona de la cintura acercarla a mi y decirle « te amo sona » ella solto una sonrisa y sus lagrimas caían ella tomo la parte de atrás de mi cabeza la acerco a la suya y en ese momento sucedio el beso de amor entre los dos, después de ver a sona así mis preocupaciones crecen ya que no quiero que ninguna sufra « las protegeré » en eso dejo a sona en la cama ya que se durmió después de su confesión la cubrí con las sabanas de la cama y salí de la habitación

En la mansión ahora esta viviendo el equipo de vali y kunou también decidí llamar a vali bikuo y Arthur para hablar sobre la situación con la inminente guerra que se aproxima, vali hablo ( debemos crear 2 grupos uno de ataque y otro de defensa pero necesitamos mas miembros) Arthur hablo también ( debemos centrarnos en proteger este lugar Sera blanco de todos, puedo cubrirla con una barrera ) bikuo opino ( estamos en desventaja debemos aprovechar cualquier abertura que nos den pero será la batalla mas difícil en la que hayamos peleado) issei hablo « debemos pensar en los enemigos que enfrentamos los dioses y el inframundo debemos aumentar nuestro poder de ataque y defensa esto haremos « vali llevate a Arthur bikuo y fenrir tráiganme información sobre ellos » « y sobre lo de la alianza déjamelo a mi atacare con un grupo pequeño iremos primero hacia Indra, eso es todo retírense la misión comienza ahora retírense » todos asintieron y se retiraron en eso Ddraig hablo « compañero de verdad estas pensando en ir solo » a lo que yo respondí « si ellas vienen podrían morir no me puedo arriesgar a perderlas » Ddraig algo enojado dijo « no pienses estupideces ellas Son fuertes mientras mas las quieras proteger mas se van a arriesgar además necesitas apoyo » lo se Ddraig pero que hare el respondió « tienes miedo, Si te atacan no dejes que te corten, si proteges a alguien no lo dejes morir, y cuando ataques mata, lucha con espíritu no estás solo estoy contigo compañero, si tienes fe en mi te mostraré un poder sin limites así que no temas » las palabras de Ddraig retumbaron en mi corazón y el miedo se alejo de mi « gracias Ddraig ahora estoy mejor » mi voluntad aumento, pasaron 2 días estoy en un centro comercial con grayfia y venelana los esfuerzos de las chicas por curarlas son admirables además lograron ayudarlas demasiado así que para celebrar les di entradas para unas aguas termales a todas

pero venelana y grayfia no querían ir así que se quedaron en casa conmigo ya que querían hablar acepte ellas dijeron que querían salir en una cita conmigo no me negué les pregunte adonde quieren ir dijeron al tiempo ( centro comercial ) por eso estamos aquí, ellas eran adorables primero fuimos a comer ya que ambas tenían hambre venelana pidió una hamburguesa igual grayfia, pero estaban comiendo con cuchillo y tenedor les explique « así no chicas la toman con ambas manos y comen así » parece que esto era nuevo para ellas venelana la probo Y grito ( increíble ) grayfia la siguió y exclamo ( delicioso ) ambas tenían unas reacciones adorables, después de comer, ellas dijeron que querían ropa decidí llevarlas a las tiendas de ropa el único problema era la ropa que querían comprar

estábamos en una tienda de lencería trate de escapar pero venelana me atrapó y dijo « necesitamos la opinión de un hombre » trate de resistir pero termine cayendo en su juego, ellas eran demasiado hermosas y se robaban miradas de todos los hombres y algunas mujeres ! Algo particular es que al venir a este mundo sus poderes desaparecieron temporalmente eso me sorprendió ya que las veces que grayfia venia aun poseía sus poderes parece que el shock de sus torturas les impiden usar sus poderes ¡ 

Mientras se estaban probando la lencería un grupo de 4 chicos entro a los vestidores con ellas grayfia y venelana pidieron ayuda pero fueron silenciadas, grayfia trato de escapar pero le colocaron un puñal en el cuello así que no se podía mover grayfia iba a llorar junto a venelana en el momento de que uno de esos tipos iva a tocarlas decidi entrar los tipos se asustaron pero eso no les impidió atacarme con el puñal, lo esquive de manera sencilla y tome la muñeca del tipo con el puñal y la rompí después sus amigos se lanzaron al ataque pero lo que les iban a hacer a grayfia y venelana no lo perdonare nunca, usando solo golpes cuerpo a cuerpo bloquee los ataques de todos esos tipos y cuando me aburrí de ellos los lance contra una pared de concreto destruyéndoles algunas costillas y otros huesos y lastimosamente uno murio,tome a las dos chicas y las lleve a la Mansión para que descansarán, 

Estaban algo impactadas pero sorpresivamente venelana dijo « muchas gracias por salvarnos de esos abusadores » solo respondí con un « no lo agradezcas » estábamos los 3 en la sala de la mansión parece que olvidaron lo del centro comercial rápido decidimos ver películas en eso algo paso por mi cabeza lo que me dijo sirsechz sama en la brecha dimensional la verdad de los gremory no quería hablar de eso parece que les dolerá hablarlo en eso venelana me vio y hablo « quieres saberlo de la familia gremory verdad » sorprendido por su análisis y deducción asentí y ella comento « todo sucedió hace mucho tiempo, sabes que yo pertenezco al clan bael verdad » yo le respondí con un « si » venelana siguió hablando « para que los clanes mas fuertes tuvieran aun mas poder los lideres de ese tiempo decidieron unir sus 2 clanes a través del matrimonio eso es lo conocido como una boda arreglada »

quede sorprendido por eso pero venelana seguía hablando « no me pude oponer por lo que se celebro la boda entre el heredero del clan gremory y yo que era la heredera de la casa de bael, seoticus era estricto pero no era malvado parece que en los gremory el dominio esta de parte de los hombres entonces el era muy dominante y cuando trate de oponerme a el se enojaba y me golpeaba hasta que un milagro nació sirsechz con un poder abrumador y con un buen corazón trato de defenderme de seoticus hasta que sirsechz lo desafío por el titulo de lider del clan para que yo no sufriera, sirsechz obviamente gano y se le otorgo el titulo de lider del clan pero el me dio el titulo a mi, por eso es que cuando tu y rias iban al inframundo parecía que yo mandaba seoticus le tenia miedo a sirsechz »

eso quiere decir que sirsechz sama lucho por tu bien contra su padre « si pero cuando sirsechz se fue esa protección igual, seoticus retomo su lugar como líder y hay fue cuando tu viniste y nos rescataste » venelana y grayfia estaban llorando me acerque a ellas y las abrace no sabia que tanto habían sufrido lo lamento en ese momento algo llego volando con demasiada velocidad y llego frente a mi de ese objeto se elevaron el resto de piezas que tenia lo cual era extraño ya que nunca había pasado las piezas que me quedan eran: 4 peones 1 torre y 1 caballero las piezas empezaron a brillar y se unieron y de las 6 piezas salieron dos pero con un brillo carmesí con Azul eran 2 reinas la unión de todas mis piezas resulto en 2 reinas, la energía brotaba de las piezas y su aura era excepcional ellas al ver esto se sorprendieron y se rieron al tiempo yo solo las mire una vez y cuando les iba a preguntar dijeron « aceptamos » en eso las 2 piezas entraron en ellas solo pude decir « gracias » con eso mi clan esta terminado pero los problemas apenas comienzan ya que las batallas mas problemáticas están llegando.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 9

Este capitulo posee algo de lenguaje explicito referente al contenido +18 espero y no les moleste

Grayfia y venelana después del ritual para hacerse mis siervas estaban muy alegres aprovechando que las demás chicas están en las aguas termales y volverán en 3 días, estas

2 decidieron aprovechar el tiempo era de noche les pregunte que querían hacer ellas dijeron miremos una película, estábamos viendo una película romántica las 2 chicas a mi lado estaban llorando por el final, yo no entendía por que estaban llorando pero da igual después de eso les dije el plan de mañana va hacer una cita con las 2 en Hawái ellas felizmente aceptaron y fueron a sus recamaras cuando me percate que se habían ido hable con Ddraig « las examinaste » Ddraig respondió « si compañero parece que no te mienten además sus auras están ingresando al sacred gear » issei hablo « suficiente para mi, Ddraig esa marca es la confirmación de sus sentimientos por mi verdad » Ddraig respondió « si compañero » la respuesta de Ddraig me hizo relajar decidí no pensar mas en el asunto y disfrutar.

Era de día y ya estaba preparado todo para el viaje las 2 chicas bajaron envié el equipaje por medio de un circulo mágico les pregunte como querían llegar a Hawái ellas no querían usar el circulo mágico y tampoco un medio humano, ellas se vieron entre si y me dieron una sonrisa algo picara « queremos que nos lleves volando » bueno no me podía negar ya que sus rostros tenían expresiones demasiado hermosas por lo que desplegué mis alas de balance breaker y tome a una en cada brazo me prepare para empezar el

vuelo en « 3,2,1, ahora » salí con impulso veloz ellas estaban muy felices y se aferraban a mi de una manera tierna los paisajes eran muy hermosos esta parte de ellas es hermosa también volé por 30 minutos ya que si iba muy rápido se podrían marear o soltar así que nivele mi vuelo,

Al final llegamos a Hawái reserve el mejor hotel pero cuando iba a tomar las habitaciones ellas dijeron « queremos la misma habitación que tu » parece que soy débil con ellas acepte nos preparamos para salir y disfrutar de la vista que nos da ese hermoso lugar, grayfia y venelana están en la ducha mientras yo estoy planificando el asalto contra Indra, valí en el poco tiempo que salió con su equipo me proporciono información de Indra y su ubicación actual aparentemente Indra y Shiva están ayudando a reparar el sistema del Dios de la biblia el sistema va por un 30 % de restauración parece que tomara mas de 2 años eso fue todo lo que valí me informo, iba a prepararme para la estrategia pero salieron 2 hermosuras en toalla y me dijeron « issei apúrate se hará tarde » dejare la estrategia para después así comencé a arreglarme.

Fuimos a la playa me sentía extraño ya que sentía cierta energía proveniente de los hombres en la playa, eran celos ya que estaban viendo a 2 mujeres demasiado bellas jugando a lanzarse agua en trajes de baño bueno no importa lo que la gente piense mientras que ellas estén bien aunque debo admitir que se ven preciosas, después de estar en la playa fuimos a un restaurante mientras estábamos cenando grayfia me miro con algo de pena le pregunte que le pasaba ella respondió « sirsechz te conto todo verdad » le respondí con la verdad « si » ella se sonrojo por que

Flashback

«Sirsechz sama está seguro de lo que está diciendo » el respondió « por supuesto, desde que grayfia te conoció se sintió a traída por ti » issei respondió « parece que arruine su familia » si es sirsechz sama respondió « no lo hiciste como te explique ya no amo a

grayfia hablamos esta situación ella y yo, ella acepto no te preocupes por esas cosas mejor esfuérzate por hacerla feliz y se feliz » fin del flashback

« no te preocupes grayfia » fue lo que le dije a ella, grayfia se puso demasiado roja parecía el cabello de cierta pelirroja grayfia hablo « lamento esta situación pero de verdad quería estar contigo » grayfia desde que la vi me enamore de ella antes actuaba muy estricta

pero ahora es como una chica normal, venelana estaba sonrojada también por lo que se ella tiene cierto interés en mi es algo extraño parece que las chicas que me atraen se están reuniendo a mi alrededor las tome de las manos y las abrace, después de cenar volvimos al hotel ellas estaban felices la cita de hoy no fue tan mala pensé en eso recordé a mis otras chicas que están en las aguas termales « me pregunto como estarán »

mientras meditaba un par de hermosuras apareció delante de mi vistiendo solamente una yukata trasparente tuve un sangrado nasal por la hermosura de este suceso las dos estaban tomadas de la mano, grayfia dijo unas palabras que encendieron mi ser « que empiece la fiesta issei »

salí de mi preocupación parece que esto será algo entretenido comencemos, después de verlas me coloque de pie y fui hacia ellas las levante a ambas y las lleve a la habitación ellas estaban tímidas no voy a negar que yo también estoy nervioso pero no daré marcha

atrás las deje encima de la cama y empezó la diversión grayfia me besaba y venelana besaba a grayfia empecé a buscar sus puntos débiles mis manos recorrían primero el cuerpo de grayfia mientras besaba a venelana, al pasar mis manos por la parte privada de grayfia sentí como se estremecía usando algo de habilidad empecé a jugar con ella venelana estaba algo enojada por lo que también empecé a buscar en su cuerpo cuando pase mi mano por su parte trasera soltó un sonido increíble empecé a jugar con ambas al pasar 20 minutos jugando con ellas así empezaron a gritar « me corro , me corro » las 2 parece que fue suficiente para ellas pero yo no e comenzado las acomode una encima de otra y mi turno de disfrutar comenzó debo decir que eran demasiado buenas pero Gabriel y seyriuu eran mejores, pasaron 6 horas y seguíamos jugando, después de disfrutar con ellas 2 quedaron dormidas revise el sacred gear y poseía las auras de casi todas las

chicas Ddraig « pregunto compañero para que necesitas sus auras » le respondí « esta será mi arma secreta y la forma de salvarlas con esto no me preocupare tanto » Ddraig rio

«jajajajaja me alegra que estés tomando esto en serio» solo pude asentir después de eso

Ddraig durmió un rato mientras yo pensé en el ataque a Indra.

Después de esa noche volvimos a la mansión las 2 hermosas chicas que lleve a Hawái estaban mas apegadas conmigo también decidí hacerle la propuesta a las demás chicas de que sean mis esposas todas aceptaron en eso el sacred gear evoluciono esta era la forma suprema de mi sacred gear « boosted god dragón gear » mi poder ahora es increíble las chicas vieron esto y se asustaron un poco pero eso paso rápido las junte y les mencione la estrategia también llame a valí y su equipo para la estrategia con todos en la mansión empecé

« atacaremos a Indra y Shiva será un trabajo en equipo debemos asumir que abra demasiadas bajas por eso los equipos serán dirigidos por valí y por mi » todos se sorprendieron pero les dije la razón « valí enfrentará a Indra y yo a Shiva por eso el Va a dirigir un equipo » los equipos irán así « vali,arthur,bikuo,fenrir,saji,tsubaki,yasaka, Irina y piper todos excepto valí y fenrir harán un ataque superficial y se cargaran a todo el que pelee valí lleva a fenrir contigo para que te apoye contra Indra entendido » ellos respondieron con un « si » serán el equipo A, ahora el otro equipo es « xenovia , seyriuu , kuroka , sona , Asia , koneko y Gabriel la misma estrategia atacaran el territorio llamando la atención koneko vendrás conmigo y asaltaremos a Indra » seremos el equipo B, ahora

le voy a entregar a un miembro del ataque un pergamino será el arma secreta es un disparo de Dios dragones capaz de destruir todo pero solo puedo hacer 2 si lo fallan y están en peligro utilicen el transmisor y iré de inmediato » ahora la operación comienza ya.

El equipo A

Llego al territorio de Indra el plan era simple este equipo atacara la parte central llamando la atención de la mayor parte de las fuerzas mientras fenrir y yo iremos por Indra traten de no preocupar a issei háganlo sentir orgulloso, con el plan establecido iniciemos la operación, haremos grupos pequeños para avanzar y no tener problemas Arthur yasaka y Irina , bikuo y piper , Tsubaki y saji ataquen ahora, con esa señal la batalla comenzó las fuerzas de Indra eran muy poderosas pero el equipo A era más fuerte las tropas de Indra Caín muy fácilmente parecía que los más débiles estaban protegiendo este lugar con valí y fenrir la situación era la misma Indra no se encontraba hay parece que se anticipó al

ataque y se fue valí inspecciono todo el lugar y hallo un mensaje de Shiva con la ubicación donde se encontraba le van a tender una emboscada a issei debemos avisarles, cuando valí trato de contactar a issei la comunicación se corto y en el suelo aparecieron varios círculos mágicos y empezaron a disparar esferas de energía hacia valí y fenrir los cuales solo podían evadir esas esferas « maldición » pensó valí sintiéndose atrapado valí utilizo su divine dividing y destruyo los círculos mágicos pero de repente apareció un circulo mas grande y de el salió un viejo de unos 80 años con una espada y derrochaba aura sagrada este era un ser demasiado fuerte valí solo pudo decir su nombre « vasco Estrada » el viejo estrada no respondió simplemente desenfundo su espada y la apunto a valí, el viejo estrada se lanzo contra valí pero fenrir empujo a valí sacándolo de peligro y recibiendo el daño valí no entendía lo que paso pero fenrir no iba a so revivir si no lo atendían rápido, fenrir estaba en el piso desangrándose pero se levanto y se puso en frente de valí para protegerlo estrada miraba al lobo en frente de el y su convicción por proteger a su compañero pero eso no le impidió volver a atacar al contrario lo hacia feliz atacar al lobo parecía que algo lo controlaba pero no se que es debo salvar a fenrir, fenrir trato de atacar a estrada pero no conectaba ni un golpe fenrir estaba agonizando ya que perdió mucha sangre y estrada atacaba sin parar a fenrir creándole daño en todo el cuerpo al lobo

pero en ese momento logre ver el aura que lo controla era magia sagrada del cielo parece que el no se liberara solo en ese momento un aullido desgarrador llego a mis oídos era el ultimo aliento de fenrir estrada se estaba acercando mas a fenrir para matarlo de una vez en eso un impulso recorrió mi cuerpo llegando a una velocidad divina donde estaba fenrir

retirándolo y poniéndolo en la parte de atrás de esta sala de combate me prepare para luchar al ver a fenrir tan herido mi poder y ira aumentaron demasiado observe hacia al frente y estaba el viejo estrada que tenía una sonrisa macabra en su rostro y observaba a fenrir grite con todas mis fuerzas « si lo quieres primero me aniquilas » estrada dejo de sonreír y se puso serio decidí usar mi poder al 100% para acabar a estrada el cual no se veía asustado pero yo no retrocedería sin antes darle una buena paliza, En la ciudad el resto del equipo A estaba teniendo la situación bajo control deteniendo el avance del enemigo pero unas ondas de poder demoniaco y sagrado chocaban demasiado fuerte creando resonancias entre ambas « tal parece que valí comenzó » menciono

Arthur, bikuo dijo algo que los preocupo de más «fenrir está muriendo»

Todos exclamaron por esa declaración todo el equipo A trato de ir donde se encontraban valí y fenrir para ayudar pero una barrera no los dejo avanzar ningún miembro del equipo podía romper esta especie de circulo mágico Arthur recordó a su hermana menor la cual es una de las mejores magas que existen así que la invoco, le fay llego donde se encontraba su hermano y examino el circulo mágico parece que sus paneles de control están formando una barrera doble bloquea comunicaciones y no nos deja avanzar

la forma de destruir esto es encontrando las 5 fuentes de poder que alimentan la barrera

en eso rodos se fueron a buscar las fuentes de poder, valí estaba muy malherido pero se seguía levantando pero su fuerza estaba al límite así que no tuvo más opción decidió poner su poder mágico y fe en este ataque dijo en su mente así que sacrificare todo para matarte está claro estrada en eso estrada tomo su espada y la enterró en el abdomen de valí haciéndolo escupir sangre valí no se puede mover está siendo golpeado brutalmente

estrada tomo a valí del cabello y lo lanzo a una pared, estrada en ese momento hablo ire por tu familia

Matare a tus hermanos y traeré a tu madre y la ejecutare por dar un hijo demonio, algo dentro de valí se rompió y su poder estallo creando a un monstruo valí estaba consumido por la ira su poder iba en aumento si seguía así valí se destruiría valí se lanzó a atacar a estrada aun si eso lo llevaba a su propia muerte, fenrir con su última gota de poder envió su conciencia a donde estaba valí y fenrir hablo « valí concéntrate este no eres tú despierta no dejes que el odio te domine libérate y destruye esta maldición de odio protege a tu familia, gracias por hacerme parte de tu equipo como agradecimiento y muestra de lealtad usa este poder » después de decir eso se despidió « a dios valí »

en el momento que escuche esas últimas palabras una tristeza recorrió mi cuerpo y con un grito de tristeza mi armadura cambio era de un color gris perla emanaba aura destructiva mis alas eran tan filosas que cortarían lo que se me ponga en frente y en el pecho se activó un mecanismo para fusionar mi poder y forma de dragón a las de el difunto fenrir « armadura del dragón de la luna llena » estrada me observo con cuidado pero no me pienso contener, desplegando mis alas ataque a estrada no ocasione daño ya que se protegió ,desplegué mis wivern y tomaron la forma de lobos en armadura plateada, estrada trato de evadirlos, pero los lobos eran más rápidos y lo golpearon en la espalda estrada se enojó y disparo un, cañón de aura sagrada, pero valí lo contrarresto con un disparo de aura suprema destruyendo el tiro de estrada el cual estaba sorprendido por mi nuevo poder pero no e mostrado mi máximo poder desaparecí a mis wivern y me lance hacia a estrada

el cual sonreía ataque su cara rompiendo su nariz y parte de su boca lo tome con la cola de mi armadura del cuello y lo azote contra el piso estrada trato de cortar la cola de mi armadura pero no pudo era más resistente lance a estrada hacia el cielo invoque a los wivern otra vez y mientras estrada estaba en el cielo 6 wivern dispararon energía demoniaca que azoto el cuerpo de estrada, estrada estaba asustado era la primera vez que era superado de esa forma trato de huir pero lo detuve con una patada en la cara estrada se las ingenio y creo un circulo mágico para escapar en eso le corte un brazo pero estrada logro su cometido escapar después de esa batalla el resto del equipo A entro a la barrera que estaba destruida ya que eliminaron sus pilares todos sufrieron con la muerte de fenrir « Arthur,bikuo,le fay » mi equipo lloro la muerte de fenrir la más afectada fue le fay que no se podía calmar estaba muy triste en eso una presencia familiar apareció ante ellos y hablo « calma no fue su culpa estoy feliz de morir por mis amigos »

le fay llorando le dijo a fenrir « por qué tenías que morir » el solo respondió « un amigo estaba en problemas, tranquilos puede que yo muera pero mis amigos vivirán así que está bien » después vio a valí y le dijo« protege a tu familia valí » con eso dicho vio a le fay y ella lo abrazo derramando lagrimas igual que fenrir « te extrañare pequeña » le fay solo pudo decirle a dios amigo en ese momento fenrir desapareció vali no podía llorar aun debe informarle a issei la emboscada que le van a hacer en eso todo el equipo A salió volando hacia donde esta issei y trataran de advertirlo en el grupo A había un solo pensamiento vengar a fenrir y acabar con toda esta guerra.

Equipo B

Llegamos al territorio de Shiva avanzamos un poco decidí acompañar a mi equipo al

centro del lugar en eso un grupo de más de 3000 guerreros aparecieron rodeándonos encima de esos guerreros estaban 2 figuras humanoides eran Shiva e Indra los cuales estaban felices de verme decidí hablar primero « por qué formaron una alianza con el Dios de la biblia » ellos respondieron es cuestión de sobrevivir el Dios de la biblia es muy poderoso supera nuestros poderes no nos podemos oponer a él a demás debo eliminar a las futuras amenazas como tú eres un ser tan poderoso como ese Dios pero tú tienes debilidades o no chicas, en eso los guerreros nos apuntaron a todos desplegué mis wivern

y activé un campo de fuerza «maldición con estos 2 aquí podemos morir dividí el equipo»

«xenovia koneko kuroka y sona acaben con la parte trasera» la batalla apenas comienza.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 10

Las demás vallan hacia los lados y encárguense de ellos apenas di la orden

Los guerreros atacaron brutalmente pero gracias mis wivern pude protegernos el problema es que estamos rodeados y no se cómo vamos a salir, seyriuu hablo « issei desaparece el campo de fuerza cuando llegue a 3 todas apunten a los alrededores y disparen con mucha fuerza cuando el ataque impacte nos dividiremos » fue una orden precisa « está bien los equipos van a ser kuroka y xenovia, venelana y Gabriel , grayfia y Asia con fafnir, koneko conmigo » a la cuenta de tres comenzamos « 1,2,3 » los ataques salieron e impactaron a las fuerzas enemigas nos dividimos y la batalla comenzó , las cosas estaban complicadas esos guerreros eran fuertes y no me dejan acercar a sus lideres me lance con koneko hacia Indra y Shiva, destruí a varios guerreros pero seguían llegando a

mi posición debo usarlo ahora « boosted god dragón gear » mi armadura elevo su aura y poderes al limite esta armadura usaba los poderes de los dioses dragones

y las chicas en completa unión dándome una fuerza absoluta pero siento que esto no los impresiona deje a koneko encargarse de los guerreros mientras iba por los 2 dioses, Indra y Shiva elevaban su aura al máximo su poder era enorme me preguntaba que sucedió con vali Indra rio un poco y hablo « tu amigo ya viene derroto a la carnada pero no importa no entrara a este lugar esta rodeado por una barrera mágica hecha pos 3 dioses no entrara »

suspirando hable « no subestimes a mi amigo basura » con eso dicho el combate comenzó Indra atacaba por la derecha y Shiva por la izquierda era una ráfaga de puños y patadas que apenas logre esquivar eran muy fuertes pero no e mostrado mi fuerza aun esquive

esos ataques y golpee a Indra en la cara con un puñetazo y a Shiva en el abdomen con una patada, los puños iban y venían era increíble la fuerza de sus ataques Indra me golpeo el abdomen y después tomo mi cara y la arrastro por el piso Shiva lanzo un disparo con energía de destrucción el cual impacto mi cuerpo y me despojo de mi armadura, observe mi cuerpo y estaba sangrando demasiado tuve que usar la habilidad de Asia y curarme, active mi armadura y comente « los destruiré a ambos a hora » ellos dos se reían ya que no me creían tan poderoso pero no puedo dar marcha atrás si me rindo ellas sufrirán y el mundo sería destruido por el bien de las chicas y del mundo los venceré « boost dragón god gear ultímate liberatión » esta era la dragonificacion absoluta me convertí en un dragón humanoide poseía 4 pares de alas ya no tengo armadura mi cuerpo tomo el aspecto de un dragón su Piel blindada su aliento de fuego su fuerza mortal yo soy un dragón completo

ahora me lance contra Indra y lo golpee en la cara pero ese ataque no le causó daño su poder era de otro mundo yo atacaba a Indra pero mis ataques no funcionaban luego observe y Shiva estaba creando círculos mágicos que le daban una defensa absoluta que me impide dañarlo y las chicas tenían problemas ya que estaban siendo rodeadas por una multitud de guerreros en mi mente llegaron las palabras de Ddraig « cuando atacas no dejes que te corten, si proteges a alguien no lo dejes morir, cuando atacas matas » mi corazón se encendió y mi fuerza broto estaba preparado para ir a salvarlas pero de pronto se escucha una explosión era vali y el equipo A « nos encargaremos de ellos tu

concéntrate en acabarlos apenas ellas estén a salvo te ayudare resiste » dijo vali, « esta

bien los detendré » con mi confirmación la batalla siguió Indra y Shiva atacaban en sincronía pero no puedo perder active mi as bajo la manga « dragón forcé escarlata » esta habilidad es un potenciador de dragones, mi contraataque empieza ahora.

Indra y Shiva atacaban rápido pero los bloqueaba muy fácil decidí atacar en serio « lanzallamas del dios dragón » esas eran las llamas asesina de dioses las cuales impactaron a Indra y Shiva pero alguien los había protegido no logro percibir quien pero tenia una energía siniestra pero no tenia sentido ya que ellos habían sido asesinados no lo podía creer cuando el humo se Disipo pude observar a un serafín conocido era Michael pero algo estaba mal sus ojos trasmitían dolor sufrimiento y dominación llegue a la conclusión de que el ya no era el ser que conocí, que puedo hacer esto se esta complicando tenemos que retirarnos pero es imposible será que moriremos aquí no me puedo enfrentar a estos

3 solo

en ese momento todos los miembros de los equipos se hicieron a mi lado y sentí su determinación y ganas de luchar « si caemos lo haremos juntos como un equipo » con eso yo respondí « no si caemos lo haremos como familia » todos sonrieron esta será la batalla decisiva « todos están listos » « si » al ataque, contra los 3 seres mas poderosos del

lugar atacamos vali y yo el resto del equipo se ocuparan de los guerreros, decidí llamar a saji a que atacara a Michael vali va por Indra y yo por Shiva la batalla en este lugar esta llegando a su final,

Vali estaba presionando a Indra con su nueva arma era superior a Indra en varios aspectos pero no era suficiente para aniquilar a Indra el cual estaba recuperándose ya que los ataques de vali han sido mas fuertes de lo que el esperaba, vali estaba pensando su siguiente movimiento cuando Indra habla « ríndanse ustedes solo son un juego no pueden derrotarnos somos dioses » vali respondió « entonces es tiempo de que caigan los viejos dioses y se alcen nuevos » Indra elevo su poder y se lanzo contra vali el cual activo sus alas y con ellas corto el brazo derecho de Indra, « parece que estas agotado Indra » dijo vali, « no te emociones muchacho » respondió Indra el cual trataba de detener la hemorragia,

Saji estaba luchando contra Michael era una lucha igualada en varios sentidos Michael era extremadamente fuerte y golpeaba a saji en la cara, saji no estaba usando su seudo balance breaker esta en su forma base parece que lo prueba, Michael lanzo una lanza de luz gigante hacia saji el cual no planea esquivarla entonces Michael la lanzo era muy

rápida en 3 segundos llego a saji pensé que había muerto pero en ese momento aparece un dragón negro azabache destruyendo la lanza solo con sus manos era el seudo balance breaker de saji

« parece que tendré que ponerme serio » dijo saji el cual creo llamas y las convirtió en su armadura se envolvió por completo en las llamas y se lanzo a atacar a Michael el cual estaba sorprendido pero también voló al ataque saji lanzo una patada hacia Michael pero este la esquivo y enterró una lanza de luz en la pierna de saji, « esto no es nada » dijo saji destruyendo la lanza que estaba en su pierna debo decirte que te destruiré por atacar a

mis amigos, Michael lanzo varias lanzas de luz y saji las destruyo todas saji se acerco a Michael y le dio un puñetazo a Michael en el rostro, « eres mas fuerte de lo que aparentas Michael » dijo saji sin recibir respuesta de Michael, la batalla se torno a favor de saji el

cual atacaba con fuerza y precisión , Michael no podía atacar ya que saji sellaba su fuerza dentro de vritra, Michael iba a caer pero no se iría solo Michael activo su ataque definitivo aniquilación de luz este ataque destruye a los enemigos solamente, pero saji cargo en su cuerpo su dolor y sufrimiento « el no puede perder » decía sona, saji lanzo la llama mas poderosa de vritra y la lanzo potenciado su poder con su esperanza de vida los ataques colisionaron dando como resultado una explosión gigante que llevaron a la agonía a saji , Asia uso su balance breaker y reanimo a saji, Michael estaba con heridas profundas y graves, saji decidió que iba a luchar justamente contra Michael y alejo a Asia para que no lo curara, Asia se alejo y dejo a sajo contra Michael « tengo un truco para ti » dijo saji « hyodo tiene su dragón forcé pero es el dragón forcé de un dios dragón, tal vez no sea lo

mismo pero toma esto » « dragón forcé de la llama eterna » Michael se sorprendió al ver a saji en esa forma,

saji se lanzo al ataque con su nuevo poder y reanudo su lucha contra Michael, saji logro arrebatarle un brazo pero saji estaba en sus últimos momentos igual que Michael, Michael ataco con fuerza la cara de saji creando un retardo pequeño y perforo el abdomen de saji con una lanza de luz, saji vomito sangre pero no se había rendido saji se levanto poco a poco y recordó a sus amores eso le dio mas fuerza pero no la suficiente en eso saji le habla a issei « hyodo te encargo a mis chicas perdóname por fallarte como amigo aun no es

tarde para borrar mi error eliminare a este tipo, nos veremos adiós hyodo » issei escucho el mensaje y observo a saji el cual estaba muy lastimado issei trato de ir pero Shiva lo freno issei grito « sajiii no lo hagas » saji derramo lagrimas recordando su vida su familia sus amores y amigos en eso saji dijo « prisión eterna del rey dragón » unas llamas oscuras rodearon a Michael y lo empezaron a consumir Michael trato de borrarlas pero no pudo las llamas consumieron el cuerpo y alma de Michael pero también el alma de saji después de ese ataque una batalla termino y un gran amigo cayó.


	12. Chapter 12

Con la caída de saji las lágrimas cayeron de los ojos de sona Tsubaki y los míos estaba viendo el cuerpo de saji y como su fuerza se desvanecía en eso corrimos a verlo estaba agonizando iba a llamar a Asia pero le estaban bloqueando el paso y no se podía acercar a él, saji trato de hablar « hyodo está bien no te preocupes solo prométeme que cuidaras a mis chicas y que protegerás a sona sama con tu vida » sona le respondió « cállate tú me protegerás, verdad te pondrás bien saji no me abandones » sona lloraba demasiado pero saji dijo « sona sama esto no es un a dios es un hasta pronto nos volveremos a ver y te estaré cuidando a un que mi cuerpo desaparezca » sona no pudo contestar nada y solo me abrazo , lo único que pude decirle a saji fue « cuenta con que nada les pasara y saji protegeré a sona con mi vida te extrañaremos » no podía dejar de llorar saji dijo « sona sama extiende tu mano » sona lo hizo ,

saji le hablo « te entregare a vritra él también te cuidara » con eso sona sufrió a un más al terminar la transferencia saji iba a hablar pero Michael le atravesó el abdomen con una lanza de luz acabando con la vida de saji, sona no lo pudo soportar su ira desenfrenada activo su poder y vritra respondió a ella uniendo su poder demoniaco con aura de dragón se convirtió en la emperatriz de la llama azabache emitía una presión que poseía ira, dolor y sufrimiento, sona se lanzó contra Michael y yo empecé a enojarme por la pérdida de mi amigo lance ráfagas de energía demoniaca a los guerreros dejando a todos los integrantes del equipo excepto valí sona y yo, sin oponente alguno hable a los equipos « repongan fuerzas vuelvan a la mansión activen barreras y seyriu xenovia grayfia irina kuroka koneko

Asia y lefay activen el circulo mágico de transportación dimensional y llévense al resto » todos asintieron y comenzaron a retirarse de la zona de batalla cuando me asegure de que todo el equipo logró escapar reanudamos la pelea aunque valí no se había detenido ni un minuto ya que su lucha con Indra estaba siendo muy pareja pero cada minuto que pasaba hacía que el poder de valí fluyera con más intensidad dándole a Indra una patada tijera pero Indra esquivo la patada y lanzo un puñetazo rodeado con poder destructivo pero valí lo bloqueo con sus alas y fue en ese momento en el que valí dio el golpe final

destruyendo la armadura de Indra el ataque de valí se llama « colmillo eterno del dragón celestial » el impacto golpeo a Indra y dejo el abdomen de Indra destrozado de Indra salía sangre por montones antes de caer invoco a su arma secreta « ven chaos asura

»

dijo Indra de pronto en el cielo apareció alguien gigante con 6 brazos con espadas valí no se intimido el solo se lanzó contra el gigante y lo atravesó usando sus alas que estaban unidas a la capacidad de fenrir de matar dioses con sus colmillos « devastación del dragón de la luna llena » dijo valí el asura gigante intento bloquear a valí con sus espadas pero valí era superior en tan solo un momento valí destruyo al Asura gigante Indra trató de atacar a valí por la espalda pero valí le golpea la cara y lanza a Indra al cielo en eso una presión anormal se reúne en valí y toma la forma de fenrir valí le habla a esta sombra « ataca

fenrir » la sombra acato el llamado y se lanzó sobre Indra arrancándole la cabeza dejando

a Indra muerto Shiva observo este acontecimiento y comenzó a reír, no podía creer lo poderoso que era valí cambiando de tema sona se lanzó contra Michael pero este esquivo

el ataque sona y Michael se alejaron para combatir yo me quede para luchar con Shiva y valí después de derrotar a Indra cayo inconsciente por el exceso de poder que soporto su cuerpo ahora debo encargarme de Shiva.

Sona estaba enfurecida y solo tenía en la cabeza la idea de vengar a saji, Michael lanzaba halos de luz hacia ella, pero eran destruidos por su presencia no se está conteniendo lanzo una ráfaga de energía de sus manos la cual impacto a Michael este la bloqueo, pero las llamas lo consumían

Michael se cortó el brazo para que el fuego no se expandiera en su cuerpo Michael estaba asustado por el oponente al que se estaba enfrentando ya que sona estaba en un modo

de ira en el que su poder estaba desbordándose, Michael no podía recibir un ataque de sona ya que este podría destruir su cuerpo Michael decidido dar todo su poder para acabar con sona pero sona no le importo y volando a velocidad divina se posiciono en la espalda de Michael y lo pateo,

Michael trato de levantarse pero sona lo agarro del brazo y disparo un disparo de energía demoniaca cubierto por las llamas de vritra ese ataque golpeo el abdomen de Michael perforándolo pero Michael no cayó él se levantó con mucho esfuerzo y empezó a recitar unos canticos parecía que eran partes de un libro del cielo de repente en el cielo se formó una cruz gigante que iba a caer sobre sona pero antes de que la golpeara issei apareció y con un disparo del longinus smasher destruyo el ataque de Michael en eso issei se retiró

su máscara y abrazo a sona la cual al ver esto lo ataco pero issei no la soltaba y le empezó a decir « entiendo tu dolor el era mi amigo y yo también sufro con su perdida pero lo

único que podemos hacer por el ahora es cumplir su petición final así que sona despierta y

cumplamos su voluntad juntos » en eso sona dejo su ira y miro mi rostro al verme hablo « issei que estoy haciendo » yo solo acaricie su cabeza y le dije « es bueno que despertaras ahora podemos vengar a nuestro amigo » con esas palabras sona se limpio sus lagrimas y se levanto tomo la mano de issei y juntos apuntaron hacia Michael y Shiva en ese momento la energía de issei y sona empezó a fluir por el enlace de sus manos la energía que resulto eran unas llamas de color rojo y negro capaces de destruir un país con un disparo Shiva sintió el peligro y trato de evitar que fuera disparado lanzando un proyectil con energía al máximo de capacidad el proyectil iba dirigido a sona pero issei en un movimiento demasiado veloz puso su brazo desarmado para recibir el ataque, issei perdió un brazo pero eso no impidió que dispararan el ataque « cañón de fuego del dios dragón

y la emperatriz de la llama oscura »

el ataque tenía velocidad divina y mientras avanzaba hacia sus objetivos destruía todo a su paso Shiva tomo a Michael de escudo humano y coloco 8 barreras de protección divina

que apenas y lograron soportar el poder del ataque al impactar el ataque se pudo

observar como el cuerpo de Michael era consumido por las llamas y se volvía cenizas Shiva apareció con la parte derecha de su cuerpo completamente destrozada pero el aún seguía con vida mientras sona y yo nos acercábamos para darle el golpe final Shiva empezó a recitar una especie de mensaje en una lengua que no podíamos reconocer pero mientras

Shiva hablaba su cuerpo brillaba y empezó a evaporarse parece que esta escapando tratamos de ir pero una especie de barrera nos tenia atrapados sona estaba llena de frustración pero antes de que Shiva escapara nos dejo un mensaje algo aterrador « si piensan que el Dios de la biblia es el que está a cargo están equivocados nuestro jefe los destruirá muy pronto y este mundo se arrodillara ante el dios del mal rebelión » al finalizar de decir eso fue transportado,

Después de que Shiva se fue sona trato de frenar la hemorragia que sufrí al perder mi brazo tal parece que esta batalla ya no tiene vuelta atrás en eso observe a un valí que estaba algo deprimido parece que fenrir murió, esta lucha nos ha traído muchas perdidas pero no daré marcha a tras eso seria un insulto a nuestros compañeros caídos después de que sona me aplicara los primeros auxilios active un circulo mágico y nos íbamos a ir rumbo a la mansión pero un extraño pensamiento entro en mi mente y era saber que clase de monstruo es capaz de tener a los dioses principales bajo su control, además parece que los súbditos del dios del mal rebelión están bajo un hechizo de lealtad que les impide revelar información pienso que la razón por la que Shiva nos dio ese mensaje fue por que rebelión se lo ordeno, bueno parece que tendremos mas batallas pero no quiero que nadie mas muera debo pensar en una estrategia pronto.

En la mansión le fay inspecciono a valí ya que ella tenia una idea interesante le fay le dijo a valí « valí parece que fenrir esta en tu sacred gear » valí no lo podía creer entonces le pregunto a Albión « eso es cierto Albión fenrir esta contigo » Albión hablo para todos y

dijo « si estoy preparando algo con el míralo tu mismo » de pronto el sacred gear de valí comenzó a emanar una luz cálida y de ella apareció una espada de plata Albión explico « este es el nuevo fenrir en otras palabras el alma de fenrir entro al sacred gear así que tome una parte de tu armadura y la convertí en una espada y el alma de fenrir entro a ella, ahora debes asimilar la espada así fenrir se quedara contigo » valí mostro una actitud diferente estaba agradeciendo a Albión lo que hizo por fenrir después de asimilar la espada el equipo estaba mas alegre pero la perdida de saji estaba todavía en nuestros corazones tal parece que debemos ser mas fuertes para poder derrotarlos desde mañana iré a una reunión con alguien de importancia en el inframundo espero que me escuche.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 12

Cielo

En el cielo un usuario de Magia antigua está realizando cierto Ritual que consiste en traer a la vida los recuerdos de oponentes anteriores, pero este fue modificado para que trajera solo a los aliados el hechicero se llamaba Neinhart y logro traer de vuelta a un Rival formidable, Neinhart creo 2 círculos mágicos donde en el primero se colocara un sacrificio y en el otro aparecerá el aliado Revivido si el sacrificio es demasiado poderoso puede revivir a más individuos y les otorga un poder superior al que tenían anteriormente el sacrificio fue Shiva y los Restos de Indra eso trajo a la vida o despertó al ángel mas poderoso que existe es un ser extremadamente poderoso y estaba sellado en metatron y cuando el sacrificio fue realizado, la conciencia de Metatron revivió

en eso el Dios de la Biblia le otorgo a Metatron el Sacred Gear de Dulio y le dio una Misión Destruir

el equipo del Dragon Emperador Rojo Metatron solo Respondió ( Cuando Empiezo ) con eso la cacería del Dragon ha comenzado y los problemas se seguían acercando al equipo del dragón emperador Rojo.

Mansión Hyodo

Después de calmar a todo el equipo decidí volar hacia el inframundo a encontrarme con la heredera de la casa de agares pero cuando iba a entrar al territorio de Agares encontré una oleada de Ángeles destruyendo el territorio pensé que el grupo Gremory y sairaorg estarían luchando pero parece que la lucha acabo con la perdida de Agares a lo lejos pude observar cierto cabello carmesí y por algún motivo me sentía angustiado observando a lo lejos localice un escenario indescriptible era el grupo gremory vs el grupo gremory estaba impactado ya que era una batalla de Dobles ( Rías vs Rías ) (Akeno vs Akeno ) ( Rossweisse vs Rossweisse ) y lo que era mas preocupante era el ser que estaba volando sobre ellos que mostraba un aura atemorizante hacia

que mi piel se erizara y provocaba un miedo interno mortal decidí esconder mi presencia y acercarme a la batalla en un modo de casi invisibilidad logre escuchar la conversación del grupo gremory verdadero , Rías estaba hablando de forma algo enojada ( el tiempo que estuvimos encerradas en ese mundo se convirtió en odio las asesinaremos y volveremos con issei ) la Rías falsa respondió con un poco de Risa ( ese chico las olvido hace tiempo nuestra misión se va a cumplir muy pronto Rebelión sama estará orgulloso cuando ese dragón este muerto ) las chicas del verdadero grupo gremory estaban impactadas ya que no podían creer lo que estaban escuchando Akeno protesto ( que demonios han hecho en este mundo ) la Rías falsa respondió (

en nuestra dimensión existe un ser conocido como el Dragon Slayer Definitivo el llego y destruyo a

cada uno de los dragones que existían y acabo con el issei de nuestra dimensión y con valí después rebelión sama nos brindó una visión del futuro donde nos enseñó el dolor que traerían los dragones.

en ese momento decidimos unirnos a él pero Rebelión sama desea que los Dragones de todas las Dimensiones sean eliminados todo iba bien hasta que encontró esta dimensión que era diferente el issei de esta dimensión tiene un poder que podría superar a Rebelión sama así que el ideo un plan estudio al issei de esta dimensión y descubrió a las mujeres más importantes para el esas eran ustedes 3 Rías, Akeno y Rossweisse rebelión sama descubrió la maldición de la caída del Dragon así que decidió activar la maldición del Dragon rebelión sama nos envió para capturarlas a ustedes 3 solamente ya que eran las más peligrosas por eso las emboscamos y robamos sus recuerdos para que el plan fuera creíble al final logramos activar la maldición y casi eliminamos al Dragon pero logro salvarse y cuando nos enfrentamos a él perdimos ya que su fuerza aumento de manera extraordinaria pero ahora el no se acercara a ustedes ya que las está odiando con toda su alma y por si fuera poco Rebelión sama logro controlar al Dios de la biblia y lo volvió su

subordinado pero es momentáneo ya que el Dios de la Biblia estaba a punto de asesinar a Rebelión sama pero gracias a la astucia de Rebelión sama lanzo un hechizo en el cual encerró la conciencia del Dios de la biblia dentro de El mismo y ahora con el ángel más poderoso que existe serán aniquiladas y no volverán a ver a su estúpido dragón jajajajajajajaja) Rías estaba desbordando energía Akeno y Rossweisse igual Rías solo dijo esto ( tocaste a las demás ) Rías falsa respondió ( no Rebelión sama solo las pidió a ustedes 3 las demás no eran necesarias así que ellas están bien escaparon con el dragón pero pronto serán eliminadas porque no desaparecen antes

de que rebelión sama venga tendrán un final rápido se rinden que opinan ) Rías disparo energía de

la destrucción hacia las falsas chicas pero esta fue desviada por un solo dedo del ángel.

parece que será alguien demasiado poderoso para que lo enfrenten ellas en ese estado en el que se encuentran que hare ahora mientras pensaba en que hacer el ángel desenfundo una espada sagrada y se lanzo a atacarlas no debería de sentir nada por ellas pero mi cuerpo se movió solo antes de que el ataque golpeara a las chicas yo active mi boosted god Dragon Gear la fuerza de este ángel esta a otro nivel apenas puedo detenerlo el ángel se retiro y observo su espada estaba destrozada por golpear mi armadura aunque el brazo con el que las protegí también estaba agrietado las chicas del verdadero grupo Gremory se sorprendieron al verme pero antes de que ellas hablaran les dije de forma seria ( sobrevivamos a esto y las escuchare entendido ) ellas asintieron y la batalla contra los servidores de Rebelión ha comenzado.

La batalla de las chicas esta siendo muy desigual ya que las originales no están en condición de luchar decidí usar el aura de Asia para curarlas y use un aumento de poder en todas en ese momento la batalla se torno a mi favor o eso creí, yo estaba luchando contra el ángel cuyo poder

era igual o incluso superior al mío no podía sentir nada proveniente de el solo sentía un deseo de destruir todo a su paso si no me concentro perderé este encuentro decidí dejar de jugar y usar mi as bajo la manga active mi ( Dragon Forcé ) pero la diferencia de poderes era muy grande y debido a mis heridas resultantes de la lucha con Shiva no puedo usar mi máximo poder este encuentro terminara ya que este ángel ataca con una fuerza increíble y con cada golpe que acierta puedo sentir como va destruyendo mi conciencia y esta empieza a quedar en blanco si no actuó pronto podría ser asesinado así que decidí usar el poder acumulado de las chicas lo libere en la armadura y apareció mi arma definitiva ( Dragon emperador del caos definitivo forma 1 ) usando esta forma

pierdo la diagulus Dragon pero es necesario ya que este no es un enemigo con el cual pueda ganar

si me contengo, con mi armadura liberada decidí atacar de una manera ágil y mortal al ángel pero este recibía mis golpes feliz no era normal de pronto el ángel cubrió su mano en aura sagrada y la movió como si fuera una espada y con ese movimiento destruyo mi armadura el shock de ver tal poder me impresiono pero no me podía rendir me levante y active mi armadura de nuevo.

el ángel hablo en ese momento ( soy metatron el ángel más fuerte de todos y un emisario de Dios, eres el primer ser en toda la historia que a luchado contra mi y esta sobreviviendo tienes mi respeto pero morirán ahora espero que reencarnes y volvamos a luchar ) en eso en el cuerpo de metatron aparecieron luces con el color del arcoíris y empezaron a crecer pero antes de que esas luces dispararan Ddraig apareció en forma física y una parte de la conciencia de Albión que dormía en mi Sacred Gear también apareció Albión y Ddraig dispararon llamaradas con su poder definitivo Ddraig disparo las llamas eternas y Albión unas llamas blancas con el poder del veneno que

asesina a los dioses los disparos de los dragones se unieron y fueron contra el ataque de metatron

pero metatron solo pronunció el nombre de su ataque ( cataclismo de la creación ) los ataque colisionaron y destruyeron todo el terreno y al disiparse el humo se vieron a los 2 Dragones con el

cuerpo con quemaduras demasiado graves y metatron apenas perdió un brazo Ddraig y Albión volvieron al Sacred Gear mi cuerpo sintió el miedo otra vez un miedo profundo sentía la muere respirando en mi cuello sabia que no era rival para el y las chicas del grupo gremory original estaban derrotadas no podíamos vencer ante ellos ahora decidí tratar de luchar pero no tenia la fuerza y si seguía luchando nos matarían a todos decidí salvarlas desplegué mis alas y volé donde estaban las chicas derrotadas y las cubrí con mis alas cree un circulo mágico para escapar en eso metatron toma un fierro que esta en el suelo lo cubre con energía sagrada y lo lanza a las chicas que están indefensas otra vez mi cuerpo se movió solo y me interpuse el fierro perforo mi pecho pero no podía caer ahora debo salvarlas el circulo mágico se completo y logre escapar apenas llegue a la mansión todos en el grupo se sorprendieron al verme en ese momento caí derrotado por un ángel que excedía mi poder de una manera descomunal.

Paso una semana y mis heridas fueron curadas por Asia la cual curo también a los Dragones y las chicas (Rías, akeno y Rossweisse) estaban siendo analizadas por koneko,Kuroka y Le fay ellas estaban examinado sus recuerdos para comprobar sus identidades, después del interrogatorio se concluyo que eran las originales con un método poco convencional ver sus almas el cual era un poder que poseía issei el las observo un momento a cada una y llego a la conclusión de que estaban bien, issei las envió a una parte de la mansión que estaba sellada con una barrera mientras consultaba con el equipo que hacer pero no hallo una solución porque el equipo tenía sus dudas issei las libero después y entraron a platicar sobre cuanto tiempo perdieron atrapadas y también issei les quería preguntar lo que estaba atormentando su conciencia pero no se atrevía a verlas a la cara ya que siente que fue su culpa por no haber notado el intercambio por eso issei salió a tomar aire y sesento al borde de un acantilado y comenzó a llorar en eso llego Sona y lo abrazo ya que ella comprendía los sentimientos de Issei el cual pensó en todo lo que ellas

sufrieron él no podía creer que todo lo que paso fue un plan una trampa para eliminarlo, Sona solo le respondió a lo que pensaba el Cataño ( no es tu culpa no es culpa de nosotros es culpa de el maldito Rebelión no te preocupes ellas no te odian nadie te odia debes ir con ellas, te extrañan bastante solo habla con tu corazón y ya ellas te entenderán tal vez no vuelvan hacer como antes pero debes hacerlo se que puedes ) al decir eso issei beso a Sona y le agradeció llevando a Sona

de la mano entro a la mansión y decidió reunirse con las chicas gremory ( Rías Akeno y Rossweisse a solas para solucionar el problema )

Chicos perdón la demora el capitulo tomo mas tiempo del esperado ya que cambie varias cosas a lo que yo tenia planeado para darle un giro a la historia espero sea de su agrado el próximo capítulo se subirá entre el domingo y el martes este capítulo es más corto porque quería mostrar al nuevo enemigo algo de su poder y la nueva trama recordando que solo quedan 8 capítulos de

esta serie y academia dragón se piensa subir el viernes si el proyecto de academia dragón no es de su agrado comunicarlo para cancelarlo sin mas que añadir gracias por leer sugerencias a los comentarios dejar un buen like y si quieren compartir para llegar a mas historias


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 13

Después de rescatar a las verdaderas chicas del grupo gremory y llevarlas a la mansión estaba atravesando una crisis ya que no sabia que es lo que debía hacer con ellas pensaba que me odiaban y no querían estar conmigo pero si las que actuaron así fueron las copias de ellas entonces que debo hacer la maldición del dragón me impide volver a amarlas entonces por que las salve cuando las iban a liquidar por que me importan si la maldición me impide tener algún sentimiento de amor o afecto hacia ellas, en ese momento de reflexión la voz de ophis llego a mi mente donde ella estaba explicando como la maldición puede ser afectada por mi poder o algún pensamiento ella dijo ( issei la caída del dragón es una maldición muy poderosa pero hay formas de lograr deshacerla la forma mas efectiva seria que tu poder exceda el de la maldición, los únicos dragones que pueden sobrevivir a la maldición son los 3 Dioses dragones ya que no hay fuerza en este mundo la cual nos pueda afectar pero contigo cambia la situación ya que tu ahora entras en la categoría de ser el próximo Dios dragón y tu poder ahora esta a la par que el de la maldición y al escuchar la verdad de las chicas la maldición se debilito lo suficiente eso hizo que lograras destruir la maldición)

eso me preocupo pero en este momento no tengo tiempo de pensar ya que mi reunión con las 3 chicas inicia ahora entrando al salón donde se encontraban ellas en el momento en que me observaron se lanzaron a mi con lagrimas en los ojos yo no sabia como responder a esto lo único que pude hacer en ese momento fue aceptar sus abrazos pero algo que no comprendí sucedió y fue que en el momento en que ellas me abrazaron algo se rompió dentro de mi era la maldición de la caída del dragón la cual había sido expulsada totalmente en este momento las chicas no lo sintieron pero en mi interior una nueva corriente de energía comenzó a fluir justo en ese momento abrace a las chicas y lo primero que salió de mi boca fue ( las extrañe demasiado ) con eso dicho les pedí que se ubicaran en la mesa alrededor y comenzamos la discusión, parece que ellas fueron raptadas en el momento que sellaron al trihexa en la brecha dimensional especial Rebelión uso magia antigua y logro conectar su portal a nuestro mundo en ese momento el detuvo el flujo del tiempo en todos excepto en las 3 chicas ( Rias, Akeno y Rossweisse ) Rebelión invoco a sus copias y las derrotaron y realizaron el cambio sin crear ningún indicio de lo que había sucedido Rias menciono que en el mundo de Rebelión les estaban enviando información a las copias para que no fueran descubiertas mientras que a las originales les trataron de borrar la memoria pero justo antes de que eso pasara asaltaron el palacio de Rebelión era el grupo de los sitri pero de este solo estaba saji, Tsubaki y sona que estaban siendo escoltados por sairaorg y kiba los cuales nos liberaron para darnos una misión volver a nuestra dimensión y llevar a issei con nosotros también nos informaron que habían mas copias en esta dimensión las identificamos y confirmamos su existencia las copias que están en nuestra dimensión son ( sairaorg, kiba, Rias, Akeno y Rossweisse )

rebelión no pudo realizar mas copias ya que cada copia que realizaba tenia un porcentaje de su poder, al escuchar eso me sentí cómodo ya que ahora entendía la situación, después de la platica reuní a mi equipo y les informe lo que hable con las 3 chicas todos entendieron la situación pero nadie confiaba en ellas ya que pensaron que era una trampa lo único que pude hacer para calmar las acusaciones fue realizar un hechizo que nos muestra la verdad de las personas y es efectiva ya que no existe ninguna magia que pueda modificarla el resultado del hechizo fue el esperado las 3 chicas decían la verdad pero eso dejo a mi equipo con dudas así que para dejarlas en la mansión debía colocarles unas manillas que sellan el poder mágico y demoniaco al mínimo mientras salimos de sospechas las chicas no protestaron simplemente se mostraron agradecidas y con eso la discusión de la infiltración termino pero aun quedan algunos misterios que responder.

Cielo

Nienhart realizo otra vez el ritual para la resurrección pero esta vez el sacrificio era el primer son wokung el cual estaba inconsciente el ritual comenzó pero el primer son wokung estaba despertando su conciencia y recordó lo que había pasado recordó cómo fue obligado a atacar a issei y como le lavaron la mente el primer son wokung se levanto y recito un hechizo para bloquear la vista y tratar de escapar el primero pensó que lo había logrado pero de pronto después de llegar de una misión el ángel mas fuerte metatron lo vio y con un solo movimiento corto la parte superior del primero dejándolo en una condición crítica después de dejar al primero en la posición dentro del circulo mágico el viejo empezó a desaparecer y del circulo mágico apareció un joven con atuendo oriental y una lanza en su mano era el portador de la lanza sagrada Cao cao pero este revivió con su memoria verdadera no comprendía por que pero de repente la voz del primer son wokung llego a su mente y le advirtió que si quería seguir viviendo tenia que salir de ahí

pero cao cao no entendía el por que pero eso no le impidió obedecer al viejo por lo que sin hacer ruido alguno activo su balance breaker y trato de escapar pero en el momento que iba a atacar la lanza se rebelo contra el y lo ataco en ese momento un ser poderoso descendió y le hablo a la lanza con voz fuerte ( déjalo ) cao cao no entendía por que la lanza obedecía a alguien que no era su portador hasta que ese ser poderoso se presento ( soy el Dios de la biblia y esta es mi lanza )cao cao estaba temblando pero el Dios de la Biblia solo hablo ( necesito tu poder nuevamente así que no te resistas ) al terminar esa oración la mente de cao cao debía ser confinada pero el viejo son wokung apareció en la mente de cao cao y le puso un hechizo que le permite a su conciencia seguir en ese cuerpo de una manera secreta para que no muera y pueda revelarse cuando sea el momento en ese momento comenzó el plan rebelión celestial.

Mansión hyodo: han pasado 2 semanas desde que las 3 nuevas integrantes de mi clan llegaron la relación con ellas a mejorado un poco pero el resto del equipo no puede confiar en ellas ya que siguen pensando que esto puede ser una trampa pero yo estoy tranquilo ya que se la verdad de sus mentes y sus corazones pero debo hacer todo lo posible para que esta situación mejore no podemos ir a luchar sin tener plena confianza en el equipo así que idee un pequeño viaje a través de la brecha dimensional para que desarrollemos nuevamente confianza los únicos que no participaran son ( Bikuo, Arthur, valí ) no quieren venir ya que ellos confían en mí y además ellos tienen la misión de fortalecer las barreras de la mansión y también quieren entrenar solos ya que podría ser peligroso que entremos en contacto con ellos entonces el resto del equipo vendrá a la brecha dimensional hay tendremos que enfrentar un entrenamiento muy riguroso pero puedo asegurar que esto ayudara a mejorar nuestra relación así que terminando de prepararnos active la brecha dimensional y utilice un hechizo de tiempo para que en la dimensión en la que estaremos el tiempo transcurra 5 veces más rápido con eso listo decidimos entrar a la brecha dimensional y también decidimos llevar a mis 2 reinas nuevas las cuales no han tenido contacto con Rías akeno y Rossweisse pero están enteadas de lo que paso.

Brecha dimensional

Apenas entramos decidí que todo el equipo se dividiera y formara varios equipos para la prueba que les voy a asignar los grupos serán de a 3 personas y el objetivo es el siguiente en este terreno que es una isla gigante deberán atravesar toda la isla hasta llegar al templo del dragón al final de la prueba deberán demostrar que confían plenamente en sus nuevas integrantes la idea es que todos los equipos lleguen pero voy a colocar a 4 contrincantes que se encargaran de detenerlas las contrincantes serán (seiryu,Gabriel,venelana y Grayfia) una de las contrincantes estará conmigo y realizara la prueba final y los equipos serán conformados por ( Irina, Le fay, Tsubaki y Akeno) ( Xenovia, Asia , Rossweisse y yasaka) y el ultimo equipo será conformado por ( sona, Koneko, Kuroka y Rías) el desafío iniciara en 2 horas en toda la isla hay lugares para cada equipo, deben prepararse la comida esta en las cabañas y todo el sustento que necesitan deben llegar al templo del dragón en 1 mes para que el desafío este completo en el mundo real este tiempo será un día o dos cuando lance la llama de fuego al cielo será la señal para que inicien y también los lideres de los equipos serán Rías, akeno y Rossweisse por favor traten de coexistir con ellas y entenderlas han sufrido demasiado pero ellas quieren recuperar su confianza y creo que es posible así que les daré una oportunidad espero que ustedes opinen lo mismo pero después del discurso observe a las 3 lideres que estaban algo insatisfechas ya que sentían las dudas de las chicas yo solo les dije ( hagan su mejor esfuerzo yo confió en ustedes y ellas también lo hacen solo que deben demostrarlo) antes de enviarlas decidieron despedirse todas de mi con un beso y al disparar la bola de fuego el desafío empezó y las únicas que quedaron conmigo fueron las contrincantes a las que les di la elección para atacar a un grupo.

· Grayfia: Equipo Rías

· Venelana: Equipo Akeno

· Gabriel: Equipo Rossweisse

Seiryu estará creando la ultima prueba conmigo con todo esto preparado debemos tener claro que este espacio está protegido por una barrera mágica de 7 capas pero podemos ser encontrados por nuestros enemigos si esto sucede ustedes 4 enfrentaran a los enemigos conmigo creando la oportunidad de que las otras chicas escapen y puedan informar a valí con eso aclarado nos veremos pronto dispérsense con eso dicho lleve a seiryu volando hasta el templo del dragón ya que ella me quería contar algo importante era un presentimiento algo peligroso pero sentí que sería acertado por eso decidí escucharla y además hay un motivo algo personal que ella no se atreve a decir pero lo descubriré muy pronto por el momento debo esforzarme aquí para que todo salga bien y el equipo vuelva más poderoso que nunca.


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

Después de que los 3 equipos iniciaran con la misión yo issei desplegué a las 3 rivales de los equipos para que llegaran a las posiciones acordadas y seiryu se quedo en el templo realizando el ritual para la prueba final eso me dio tiempo para comunicarme con el equipo valí el cual estaba en la mansión al llamar nadie respondía al comunicado eso me preocupo un poco pero me calme porque recordé quien era el que estaba en la mansión no había muchas personas que enfrentarían al equipo valí y sobrevivirían así que estaré tranquilo mientras trataba de volver a la normalidad sentí una distorsión en el campo de entrenamiento es como si trataran de entrar están lanzando ráfagas de energía a la barrera que protege el terreno parece que nos hallaron pero todavía no es el momento para que luchemos decidí lanzar una barrera con la habilidad especial de Ddraig es una barrera extra con la esencia del fuego eterno de Ddraig esto bastara para detenerlos con eso solucionado debo salir del área de entrenamiento ya que debo encontrarme con las amadas de saji y transportarlas a un lugar seguro así que me dirijo a la academia kuoh,

Después de salir use mi balance breaker base para llegar a la azotea de la academia la infiltración fue todo un éxito después de la batalla el grupo sitri se encargo de reconstruirla pero las impostoras del club de investigación de lo oculto deben conocer mi estado dentro de la academia por lo que no debo tardar me dispuse a ir al salón del consejo estudiantil estaba frente al salón del consejo estudiantil y mis lagrimas fluían por mi rostro me lamentaba de no haber podido salvar a saji pero como su amigo debo cumplir nuestra promesa decidí entrar al salón pero solo estaba la impostora akeno y rías con una sonrisa en sus labios yo solo les pregunte con un tono algo demoniaco (donde están Momo Hanakai y Ruruko Nimura) la impostora Rías solo soltó una enorme risa y después un circulo mágico apareció en el suelo del circulo mágico aparecieron las 2 chicas pero estaban en una especie de shock ya que estaban lastimadas físicamente y mentalmente me fije en su aspecto y sus ropas parecían rasgadas era como si ….. en ese momento comprendí lo que les hicieron a las 2, mi ira estaba en su máximo las 2 chicas del consejo estudiantil me vieron y como si fuera magia sus ojos irradiaron una luz era esperanza ellas trataron de acercarse a mí pero tenían un collar en sus cuellos el cual la impostora akeno halo hacia ella como si fueran animales

después de eso akeno dijo ( vaya vaya necesitan mas acondicionamiento por ser rebeldes ) al terminar de decir eso una descarga de electricidad recorrió el cuerpo de las 2 chicas las cuales solo podían gritar de dolor en ese momento decidí usar Dragon forcé con eso logre arrebatarles las cadenas a akeno con solo un poco de presión en mi puño destruí las cadenas pero las 2 chicas estaban demasiado heridas para moverse entraron en un estado de inconsciencia, al tener a las 2 chicas a salvo envié un comunicado a valí otra vez esta vez si respondió y le dije que le enviaría a las 2 chicas a la mansión el solo respondió con un suspiro pero antes de enviarlas le pregunte por qué no respondió antes el respondió ( la facción del cielo envió a cao cao otra vez a atacar la mansión con un ejército de ángeles, logramos ahuyentarlos pero bikuo sufrió heridas graves y Arthur esta cuidando a las otras 2 chicas que rescataste antes ) al escuchar eso me sentí algo aliviado porque no están tan mal solo debo llevar a las 2 chicas inconscientes a la mansión pero antes debo eliminar a las 2 impostoras que están delante de mí, las 2 impostoras se colocaron en posición de ataque yo solo tenia en mi cabeza la idea de matar a las 2 impostoras pero antes de lanzarme al ataque una explosión demencial apareció afuera de la academia el que la realizo fue el ángel más fuerte metatron el cual estaba esperando afuera, antes de salir inspeccione los cuerpos de las 2 chicas inconscientes y descubrí un cumulo de energía maligno que estaba desintegrando sus canales de energía demoniaca cuando me percate rías menciono ellas morirán a menos que tu logres escapar de nosotros y retirar esa energía lo cual es imposible ya que aunque derrotes a akeno y a mi no podrás escapar de metatron y por si fuera poco un enemigo caído se unirá también detrás de metatron aparece el héroe de la lanza Cao cao esto va hacer la batalla más complicada que podría enfrentar es lo que pensaría antes pero ahora tengo un pensamiento distinto ese es la promesa con saji de proteger lo que el amaba así que aun si llego a morir juro que las salvare diciendo eso decidí luchar con todo mi potencial desde este momento reuní poder en mi boosted gear y hice que Ddraig apareciera pero no en su forma de dragón gigante si no que apareció en forma humanoide con una armadura negra con destellos carmesís esto es el fruto de tener el aura de las chicas en mi sacred gear logre darle a Ddraig forma humana y así los 2 evolucionamos ( parece que la batalla será mas pareja ahora compañero ) yo le respondí a Ddraig ( si como dijiste si luchamos juntos venceremos a cualquiera estas listo Ddraig ) el respondió entrando en pose de batalla parecía que todos estaban con dudas así que decidí explicarlo ( sabia que si me enfrentaba a ustedes tendría que ser mas fuerte pero gracias a las chicas y a Ddraig ahora se que juntos somos invencibles y eso me llevo a la decisión de subir a un nivel mas les presento a el Dragon de la supremacía ) Rías se impresiono y hablo ( como conseguiste el poder de un Dios supremo como Rebelión-Sama) Ddraig respondió ( fue sencillo para alcanzar este poder mi compañero y yo unimos todo el poder anterior como el dragón forcé y el dragón de la oscuridad y la diagulus Dragon para crear este poder el cual usando el aura de las chicas se convirtió en una nueva forma ) con esto dicho mi cuerpo se cubrió con una armadura de color Rojo con azul en ese momento los Dragones gemelos del apocalipsis nacieron.

Al terminar de hablar Ddraig y yo creamos una especie de barrera gigante afuera de la academia y con una patada giratoria enviamos a Rías y akeno junto a metatron, esta seria una batalla peligrosa por lo que amplifique la resistencia de la barrera para que los que están adentro no sufran daños Ddraig estaba ansioso por luchar igual que yo por lo que decidimos atacar de inmediato yo atacare a metatron y tu Ddraig encárgate de Rías y akeno este poder que poseemos ahora nos dará una ventaja pero ellos no son débiles en absoluto no te confíes Ddraig solo soltó una carcajada y se lanzo al ataque junto a mí, metatron se lanzó al ataque y como suponía su fuerza aumenta demasiado pero en este momento parece que estamos en una condición de igualdad pero me preocupa Ddraig ya que sus oponentes están usando sus técnicas especiales en este momento akeno se transformó en un ángel caído con 6 alas y Rías cubrió su cuerpo con poder de la destrucción y por si fuera poco Cao cao está apoyándolas en la retaguardia si queremos salvar a esas 2 debemos vencerlos rápido metatron desplego sus 12 alas de ángel doradas y invoco un cañón de aura sagrada que iba directo a las 2 chicas inconscientes mi reacción fue de manera inmediata ya que al disparar el cañón me coloque enfrente del disparo y lo contrarreste con una técnica especial ( ataca Colmillo del emperador )

ese ataque logro cancelar el disparo de metatron pero este no desperdicio ni un solo momento y usando el humo como cortina lanzo un combo de puños y patadas giratorias me envió a volar no pensé que el fuera tan poderoso pero debo apresurarme colocando mi cuerpo de pie me lance al ataque de nuevo disparando otra vez el colmillo del emperador metatron se cubrió del ataque pero en ese momento lance un puño bañado con el fuego eterno de Ddraig a lo que metatron lo bloqueo con su brazo derecho al entrar en contacto con mi puño el brazo de metatron empezó a quemarse y el fuego se expandía así que metatron decidió cortarse el brazo y seguir luchando era algo impresionante ver la convicción de este guerrero pero no podía perder en ese momento caí al suelo de repente ya que mi armadura estaba destrozada en la parte del pecho metatron parecía satisfecho y hablo ( al momento en que invoque mis alas doradas siendo demonio o no esa es un arma letal es el brillo de la destrucción me sorprende que estés vivo eso quiere decir que eres un ser superior a los dioses pero el brillo te lastimo y ahora estas a mi merced ) no lo quería creer por lo que forzando mi cuerpo me levante y ataque a metatron pero algo estaba mal sentía como mi poder me abandonaba lentamente era por que la luz de metatron destruyo uno de mis canales de magia tal parece que te subestime metatron pateo mi rostro y me incrusto en la pared en ese momento me sentía débil y metatron seguía atacando con su fuerza al máximo no podía defenderme pero aun así no era opción perder por lo que usando el aura de Asia logre recuperar mi canal de magia y logre golpear a metatron mandándolo a volar y usando un encantamiento con el aura de Yasaka Grayfia y Venelana realice un encantamiento de espíritu lo cual impide a cualquier ser vivo moverse pero como se que metatron podría liberarse rápido decidí utilizar mi energía y potenciar el hechizo para así evitar que se moviera en ese momento al comprobar la captura de metatron me acerque a Cao cao el cual parecía estar siendo controlado por alguien

Cao cao me vio y hablo ( Hyodo issei perdona por atacarte en tu hogar y ahora en este momento poseo el control del cuerpo pero no será por mucho tienen que escapar ahora les daré el antídoto para que las salven pero debes hacer algo destruye la lanza ahora antes de que metatron la tome no comprendí lo que sucedía pero cao cao de un momento a otro escupía sangre no comprendía por que pero al ver bien descubrí que metatron disparo una ráfaga de energía santa la cual golpeo a cao cao y lo mato no lo podía creer pero la lanza al morir cao cao fue con metatron y lo cubrí con una armadura Dorada en ese momento la batalla parecía como en las leyendas el Dragon contra el poder de Dios el resultado de la batalla aun es incierto pero el castaño tiene un as bajo la manga .


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16

Después de la muerte de cao cao un ángel revestido con la voluntad de Dios y un poder enorme se coloco en frente de mi era un aura muy poderosa pero se sentía algo extraña observe como estaba la batalla de Ddraig y tal parece que estaba bajo control ya que las impostoras lanzaron un ataque juntas akeno disparo 3 dragones de rayo y Rías disparo su estrella de la extinción pero Ddraig utilizo los wivern Rojos y disparo una llamarada de fuego eterno y amplifico el poder de la llamarada con los wivern parecía que la batalla estaba controlada, metatron apunto su lanza y estaba preparado para atacar yo canalice energía en mi armadura y salte al ataque metatron no mostro intención de defenderse lance un puño a su cara el cual al sentir el impacto salió a volar metatron estaba impresionado por el golpe y mi incremento de fuerza yo solo dije ( conocerás lo que es la ira de un Dragon ) metatron solo reía ya que le causaba gracia que lo amenazara ( solo fue un golpe de suerte no volverá a suceder ) fueron sus palabras yo no podía contener mas mi ira lo que paso con las chicas de saji y cao cao tanta destrucción y dolor solo para destruirme esto no puede seguir si quieren ver el verdadero poder de un dragón enfréntame ahora, metatron lanzo una mirada llena de odio y se lanzo con la lanza con ráfagas de energía santa las cuales no esquive las recibí de frente y golpee a metatron en la cara de nuevo metatron

me observó con dudas y dijo ( acaso no temes morir ) yo solo respondí mi único temor es dejarlos vivir después del caos que han causado ) incrementando mi ira una gran explosión se escucho atrás de mi era de la batalla de Ddraig tal parece que las neutralizo sin mayor problema al comprobar a Ddraig como vencedor le hable a metatron ( mis poderes aumentaron por la división con Ddraig hay ciertas emociones que potencian la fuerza y la energía resulta que hay una en particular que se asocia a Ddraig y a mi es la ira nuestro poder aumentara mientras mas ira tengamos y en este momento mi ira esta en su máximo punto te destruiré por mis compañeros caídos y te arrebatare esa lanza ya que no eres digno de ella en ese momento las neutralizadas Rías y akeno estaban apuntándome con una especie de jeringa yo no lo percibí ellas dispararon pero Ddraig no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para destruirla por lo que decidió interponerse entre la jeringa y yo Ddraig recibió el disparo y al pasar unos segundos cayo al suelo las 2 chicas neutralizadas rieron y hablaron ( despídete de tu amigo esa jeringa tenia la sangre de samael y ahora morirá ) no lo podía creer Ddraig estaba sufriendo su rostro demostraba todo el dolor que sentía las 2 impostoras seguían hablando pero mi ira llego a su tope otra vez y con un disparo draconico las elimine,

( Ddraig resiste saldremos de esta compañero lo prometo ) Ddraig trato de hablar ( socio… no me arrepiento .. de nada ) no podía dejar de llorar ( esto no … es un adiós … somos compañeros verdad) yo solo respondí ( no somos compañeros somos amigos y no quiero que nuestra amistad termine ) Ddraig con sus pocas fuerzas hablo ( eres … el primer …. Amigo … que tengo … cuídate mucho amigo ) fueron las ultimas palabras de Ddraig en ese momento el cuerpo de Ddraig se empezó a destruir junto con su alma trate de extraer su alma pero ya era muy tarde en ese momento recordé todas nuestras batallas y conversaciones metatron comenzó a reír ( es increíble que ese

estúpido Dragon se sacrificara por ti ) en ese momento una especie de ira se acumulo en el centro de mi armadura mi consciencia estaba desapareciendo poco a poco gracias a la ira.

Un nuevo ser tomo el control del cuerpo era la encarnación del odio y la ira la cual se coloco al frente de metatron no entendía el por que pero solo podía observar metatron se siguió burlando pero en un instante mi cuerpo se movió detrás de le y tomando uno de sus brazos lo arranco como si nada metatron se sorprendió y se trato de alejar pero mi cuerpo lo anticipo y usando velocidad divina

logre acercarme a su espalda otra vez y le golpee con una patada doble lanzándolo a volar no

entendía de donde sale este poder metatron hablo ( sucumbiste a la ira dejando que esta tome el control eso implica que tu poder aumentara y tus habilidades eres ahora un monstruo ) no comprendía muy bien pero la batalla seguía metatron desplego la esfera de cao cao la cual destruye todo y la lanzo a mi cuerpo el cual respondió tomando la esfera y con solo presionarla la esfera se destruyo era increíble metatron no lo podía creer ya que esa esfera lo podía destruí todo por primera vez logre ver a metatron con miedo en su rostro usando la lanza para tratar de escapar use una llamarada para bloquear su escape el se molestó por eso así que usando un encantamiento trato de encerrarme en un espacio de purificación y destruirme

pero mi cuerpo expulso un aura demencial la cual destruyo esa barrera y en ese momento tome el cuello de metatron con mi mano y lo comencé a golpear varia veces después lo lance al iré y usando la técnica prohibida dispare ( longinus desruction smasher ) el cumulo de energía golpeo a metatron el cual asustado trato de cubrirse pero no tubo mucho éxito yaqué después de impactar su cuerpo quedo hecho polvo pero su alma iba a volver al cielo así que utilice una maldición y la dispare a metatron la maldición corrompió su alma y la destruyo pero mi cuerpo seguía controlado por la ira

y si seguía con mi armadura puesta moriría ya que esta estaba destruyendo mi cuerpo de pronto la voz de alguien resonó en mi cabeza (compañero no te rindas tu puedes superar esto puede que ya no este contigo pero recuerda el tiempo que compartimos las batallas todo eso jamás se ira no me

puedo ir y dejarte morir mi poder no es suficiente para retirar esta maldición pero juntos lo haremos

) al escuchar la voz de Ddraig sentí felicidad y la maldición se empezó a debilitar Ddraig hablo ( sabes eres el mejor portador que e tenido no pensaste en mi como una herramienta si no como un amigo gracias por eso creo que es momento de ayudarte como un amigo) yo le dije ( Ddraig lo lamento por todo ) Ddraig solo sonrió y dijo no pasa nada Adiós compañero y usando nuestras auras y voluntades logramos romper la maldición y al observar a mi alrededor vi el cielo y una luz

carmesí empezó a desaparecer en ese momento solo dije( Adiós compañero )


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17

Después de la perdida de Ddraig y la feroz batalla en la academia la ira y el odio formaron una oscuridad la cual cubría mi corazón no podía pensar con claridad pensé que estaba bien con eso pero me mentía a mi mismo no estoy dispuesto a soportar mas perdidas pero

se que esta batalla no la ganare si no corro ese riesgo pero me gustara que esto no hubiera sucedido lo único que puedo hacer ahora es preocuparme por las amantes de saji decidí volver a la mansión y observar la recuperación de las chicas mientras esperaba para ver los resultados decidí reflexionar en lo que paso en este tiempo y llegue a la conclusión de que involucre a personas inocentes en mi estupidez si yo no hubiera despertado tal vez esto no habría sucedido en lo mas profundo de mi corazón sentía que todo esto era mi culpa pero como un buen amigo vali llego a mi lado y puso su mano en mi hombro preguntando ( hyodo issei se que te sientes mal pero no es el momento para estar tristes es momento de prepararnos para la batalla final ) no sabia como contestar le dije a vali ( todo es mi culpa

si tan solo no hubiera despertado no los habría involucrado todo es mi culpa ) vali no soporto escucharme por lo que me golpeo en la cara tirándome al suelo diciendo ( no te atrevas a pensar en rendirte o morir por que si lo haces el sacrificio de fenrir,saji y Ddraig habrá sido en vano y no dejare que eso pase entiendes hyodo issei ) las palabras de vali me hicieron entrar en razón el tenia la razón no era el momento de estar llorando y sufriendo debemos luchar para que esas perdidas no sean en vano,

vali al ver que recupere mi voluntad con su golpe me brindo su brazo para levantarme lo tome y le agradecí ahora se que debo hacer tengo un plan pero lo llevare a cabo en secreto, después de la charla con vali Arthur y le fay que estaban curando a los amores de saji hablaron issei su estado es demasiado grave lo que sea que les hayan puesto ha destruido el 60% de sus canales de energía demoniaca a este paso ellas morirán a menos que logremos reparar el daño lo cual solo lo puede hacer un milagro ya hemos intentado con lagrimas de fénix y senjutsu nada sucede, al escuchar eso mi corazón tembló pero dentro sabia que hacer se donde la podríamos curar pero es terreno enemigo por el momento déjalas en animación suspendida y suminístrale lágrimas de fénix junto con senjutsu como suero eso las hará descansar yo traeré al equipo asaltaremos al cielo esta

será nuestra ultima batalla entienden, después de planear el ataque un mensaje apareció en el cielo solo para mi decía ( es momento de acabar con esto te espero en el templo de roma ) no sabia que hacer pero solo se me ocurre la idea de ir por o que envié a valí a recoger a las chicas que están entrenando yo iré a roma, después de volar por 1 hora logre llegar a roma y en eso una presencia celestial me estaba esperando y me hablo ( hyodo issei me alegra que vinieras para tu destrucción ser que no debía existir ) esas palabras me dejaron algo sorprendido le pregunte al Dios de la biblia (que quieres decir con eso) el

Dios de la biblia respondió ( tu nunca debiste nacer ere algo que cambio el destino del mundo esta línea de tiempo este mundo estaría en paz sin ti ) no lo creí pero no había mentira en sus palabras el Dios de la biblia siguió ( te lo mostrare observa como debía ser el mundo) lo que me mostro era un mundo donde Asia era una monja respetada y se caso con un creyente devoto y que la amaba xenovia y Irina se casaron con ángeles

rencarnados Rías estaba en el inframundo con sirsechz y su familia no había tristeza las chicas encontraron el amor y cumplieron sus sueños no había guerra el grupo de azazel no fue a luchar contra trihexa al ver esto una respuesta llego a mi cabeza todas las batallas que hemos enfrentado han sido por mi culpa y es por mi que todo esto esta pasando el Dios de la biblia tenía razón yo soy el culpable

en ese momento el Dios de la biblia formo una lanza de luz con los colores el arcoíris y la lanzo hacia mi pero antes de que impactara en mi cuerpo alguien la detuvo era vali usando su Dragon lucifer en eso vali hablo ( no le creas puede que sea verdad pero en este momento estas aquí hay gente que te ama y te aprecia no pienses en lo que no pudo ser levántate y pelea para que eso cambie) no pensé que vali me ayudaría a recobrar mis sentidos pero el tenía razón voy a luchar y salvar al mundo en eso observe a mi alrededor

y vi a las chicas atrás de mi y al equipo de vali a mis lados sentí una fuerza mayor era

nuestra unión me levante y hable ( puede que tengas razón pero ahora hay personas que me aprecian y yo a ellas luchare por ellas hasta la muerte ) en ese momento el Dios de la biblia chasqueo los dedos y Asus lados aparecieron entidades monstruosas cronos, norrigan, Seth eran dioses de primer nivel pero eso significa que esta será mi ultima batalla tal parece que será una lucha infernal en ese momento ordene los equipos ( yasaka,irina,grayfia,piper,Arthur y bikuo) ustedes irán contra norrigan

(vali,kuroka,akeno,Rias,Xenovia y venelana) ustedes vallan con cronos y por ultimo ( sona,Tsubaki,le fay,koneko ,seyriuu y Asia) irán contra Seth yo me encargare de el Dios de la biblia, no mueran por favor si se ven superados retírense es una orden que la batalla comience ahora.

Los equipos se dispersaron y comenzaron a luchar Seth levanto sus manos y en ese momento el cielo se lleno de una oscuridad demencial esto demuestra su energía trascendental cubrió toda Roma con su energía no entendía su poder pero el equipo que estaba por luchar contra el era un equipo de confianza nadie se acobardo, Sona elevo su aura y activo su balance breaker Tsubaki activo su espada purificadora le fay desplego 10 círculos mágicos de sus manos los cuales eran de magia blanca,negra,nórdica y artes demoniacas koneko uso su modo shirone 3 seyriuu se transformó en un dragón humanoide y Asia invoco a Fafnir la lucha estaba preparada y en un momento Seth se

lanzo al ataque y con un puño mando a volar a Fafnir los golpes de Seth estaban cubiertos

con energía oscura los cuales eran capaces de destruir los canales de energía Fafnir se levanto y mirando a sona y seyriuu se lanzaron los 3 al ataque Fafnir y Seyriuu se lanzaron de frente dándole oportunidad a zona para desplegar su nueva técnica seyriuu impacto una ráfaga de golpes los cuales no le hacían daño Seth tomo a seyriuu del cuello y la lanzo al aire en ese momento Seth iba a disparar un cañón den energía oscura el cual la iba a destruir pero en ese momento Fafnir disparo una llamarada para contrarrestar el disparo de Seth pero el poder de Seth era muy superior pero seyriuu no se rindió ella disparo una llamarada igual que fafnir y con eso lograron anular el cañón de Seth en ese momento sona termino de cargar su ataque y grito ( colmillo maldito de leviatán )

Seth recibió el ataque de frente eso ocasiono que una explosión gigante apareciera antes de que el humo se disipara Seth se lanzo contra sona la tomo de la cara y la tiro al suelo después de eso le lanzo una atada al abdomen haciendo que chocara y destruyera unos pilares del templo que se empezó a derrumbar, era increíble el ataque de zona era un ataque de una categoría de clase dios y no logro lastimarlo estamos en problemas si seguimos asi puede que muramos todos sona se levantó de entre los escombros y planeo una estrategia contra Seth pero era muy arriesgado el plan para destruir a un dios koneko

utilizo sus kashas los cuales impactaron directamente a Seth pero no lo lastimo de repente un ataque de magia bombardeo a Seth esos hechizos pare que funcionaban ya que Seth sufrió algunas heridas al recibir el bombardeo de le fay Asia estaba curando a todos pero las heridas de sona y fafnir eran muy profundas aunque ellos podían y querían seguir luchando sona después ordeno Fafnir y Tsubaki deténganlo unos momentos seyriuu koneko le fay a la primera apertura dispararemos todo lo que tenemos entendido, todos

entendieron y aceptaron en eso Seth invoco un bastón y lo lanzo hacia Asia en eso fafnir se

convirtió en la defensa de Asia evito un golpe para Asia pero el bastón de Seth le atravesó el pecho fafnir se tambaleo y callo sobre sus rodillas Seth iba a atacar a Asia fafnir se interpuso de nuevo pero Seth lanzo un puñetazo el cual destruyo unas 3 costillas del rey dragón Seth disparo una ráfaga de energía oscura hacia la indefensa Asia pero antes de que impactara Tsubaki uso su sacred gear y reflejo el ataque hacia Seth, el cuerpo de Seth tenía algunas heridas superficiales Seth estaba preparándose para atacar pero en ese momento sona grito (Ahora Fuego ) un cañón de energía salió volando hacia Seth mientras cada uno gritaba el nombre de su ataque ( llamarada de la oscuridad celestial) seyriuu, ( maldición de la maga celestial) Le fay, ( kasha carmesí) koneko y por ultimo sona ( colmillo maldito de leviatán)

era una técnica muy poderosa pero no creo que sea efectiva con un dios de nivel superior los ataques se combinaron formando una ráfaga gigante la cual impacto en Seth creando un cráter gigantesco pasaron unos 15 segundos y el humo que salió del área de impacto se estaba disipando pero lo que vieron fue a Seth con la mitad de su torso y parte de su

rostro destruido Seth cayo sobre sus rodillas y no se podía regenerar ya que las llamas de sona estaban destruyendo a Seth pero de un momento a otro un aura oscura se levo al cielo era el alma de Seth que en ese momento abandono su cuerpo y se pasó al cuerpo de un guerrero herido se colocó en el cuerpo de fafnir nadie noto la posesión del cuerpo de fafnir Seth se disponía a matar a Asia pero cuando el golpe de Seth se iba a impactar con Asia algo lo detuvo era el alma de fafnir él amaba a Asia y la protegería aun si eso significaba morir en ese momento el cuerpo de fafnir comenzó a irradiar y cubrirse con 2 auras un aura dorada y otra oscura parecía que estaban luchando para ver quien tenía el control del cuerpo fafnir hablo ( como se esperaba de un dios superior pero mi trabajo es

proteger a Asia y solo eso así que debo derrotarte) en ese momento el aura dorada de fafnir cubrió todo el cuerpo del rey dragón y le hablo a Asia (lo lamento Asia no pude protegerte lo lamento) Asia no entendía lo que sucedía pero sentía en su corazón que algo malo iba a suceder Asia iba a hablar pero fafnir no la dejo el siguió hablando ( eres la mejor amiga compañera que haya tenido y gracias a ti este viejo Rey dragón podrá morir con orgullo lo lamento si te cause problemas y también lamento lo que va a pasar ahora quería pasar mi vida junto a mi linda Asia pero eso no pasara Adiós Asia) en ese momento las lágrimas fluían del rostro de Asia y en el interior del cuerpo de fafnir el tomo una decisión ( parece que este rey dragón llego a su fin pero te llevare conmigo) en ese momento el alma de fafnir atrapo al alma de Seth y explotaron ambas almas por una maldición de fafnir el cuerpo del dragón cayo al suelo y se podía observar como unos destellos de luz dorados y negros desaparecían eso era la prueba de que fafnir cumplió con su misión y protegió a

Asia nadie entendía que paso la única que lo sabía o comprendía era Asia que en ese momento recordó como fafnir lucho por ella y la protegió por encima de su vida Asia no entendía el por que tubo que morir pero lo que mas le dolía a Asia era saber que nunca le agradeció de corazón a fafnir y así la terrible batalla contra el Dios Seth llego a su fin con el sacrificio de un rey Dragon .

Mientras la lucha contra Seth avanzaba el equipo que iba contra cronos estaba preparándose para lanzar un asalto directo las batallas están entrando a un punto de no retorno ya que los enemigos que quedan trascienden los límites de la lógica


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

La lucha del fin se está tornado como una batalla imposible de imaginar nuca pensé que esta batalla podría ser la última pero este no es el momento ni el lugar para pensar en ese tipo de cosas lo que debemos hacer ahora es concentrarnos el campo de batalla es demasiado caótico pero se puede observar que el equipo que se encarga del dios egipcio Seth está liderando en el combate pero mi preocupación aumenta ya que los demás equipos están siendo suprimidos por los dioses norrigan y el padre de los olímpicos cronos, cronos estaba utilizando su forma humanoide y se colocó enfrente del equipo atacante ( vali,kuroka,akeno,Rias,Xenovia y venelana ) los cuales estaban observando a cronos en todo momento ninguno de los dos demostraba apertura alguna

ya que sabían que no podían atacar sin pensar en una estrategia, pero vali no soporto quedarse esperando y como si exnovia pensara igual se lanzaron los 2 contra Cronos el cual simplemente emitió un poco de su aura, pero al hacer eso logro expulsar a vali y exnovia haciendo que chocaran contra las columnas del templo.

Vali no podía entender como existía un ser tan poderoso capaz de emitir un poco de aura y lanzarlo a volar a el que es conocido como él ( Hakuryuukou más fuerte de la historia ) vali pensó que usando su juggernaut overdrive seria rival para cronos que equivocado estaba vali observo a exnovia la cual estaba a su lado pero vali la examino y descubrió que ese solo impacto fue suficiente para destruirle 2 costillas y dejarla semi consciente vali no comprendía lo que sucedía pero se lo prometió a su amigo y rival que las protegería con toda su fuerza vali recito el canto para activar su lucifer Drive y la espada de fenrir en ese momento se escuchaba una alteración de

3 voces eran las voces de vali Albión y ophis

Vali: "El puro Dragón Blanco que mora dentro de mí, se levanta de su supremacía"

Albión: "La estrella de la mañana de color blanco plateado que poseo dentro de mí, reclamo el

trono del amanecer"

Ophis: "El Dios negro del infinito"

Vali: "El misterioso e insondable padre de los Diablos"

Vali y Albión: "Vamos a trascender los límites para aceptar el juramento"

Todos: "¡Tú te arrodillas delante de nuestra brillante y gloriosa existencia!"

La lucifer Drive de vali apareció y en ese momento una espada gris perla descendió y callo sobre la mano de vali en ese momento vali apunto su espada hacia cronos y le dijo ( prepárate para morir ) con solo esas palabras se podía sentir la inmensa cantidad de poder de vali y su completa confianza, las chicas estaban sorprendidas pero no se quedaron atrás Rías y venelana elevaron su poder mágico al máximo y con un increíble control de magia usaron su energía de la destrucción y crearon cada una un vestido era una evolución sorprendente y al finalizar su creación gritaron al tiempo ( vestido de la emperatriz y princesa de la destrucción ) parece que alcanzaron un nuevo poder al tener contacto directo con el nuevo Dios dragón sus poderes están en un aumento increíble eso pensaba vali y por ultimo akeno y kuroka hicieron lo mismo que venelana y rías crearon unos vestidos con su energía pero kuroka y akeno los llamaron ( activación vestido astral ) kuroka invoco un vestido totalmente negro con esferas de color carmesí y en la parte de atrás de kuroka salieron 4 colas de gato demostrando que ahora ella tenía el nivel de un yokai de nivel superior y akeno

realizo un vestido astral con sus relámpagos era un vestido dorado pero su aura era carmesí vali no podía dejar de sorprenderse al ver el poder que poseen sus compañeras cronos estaba observando los sucesos que estaban ocurriendo pero el solo soltó una gran risa y después hablo ( fua jajajajajajaja) no son rivales para mí no lo malentiendan el único que es una molestia es el emperador del dragón blanco el resto de ustedes tiene un poder demasiado bajo para tratar de enfrentarme, cronos pensó que al decir eso asustaría a las chicas pero nadie estaba asustada estaban concentradas y emitían un espíritu de lucha increíble pero a cronos no le impresiono y decidió destruirlo todo .

Cronos extendió su mano y un orbe de energía negro apareció era del tamaño de la palma de una mano parecía insignificante por su tamaño pero la energía era extraordinaria tanto así que vali sintió unos escalofríos terribles un sudor frio pasaba por su frente eso demostraba el poder que tenía cronos nombro su ataque ( castigo de titan ) la esfera fue hacia Rías y venelana las cuales proyectaron cada una un orbe de energía de la destrucción y lograron cancelar el ataque de cronos pero cronos no perdió la oportunidad y se lanzó a atacarlas mientras se recomponían del ataque

anterior justo cuando cronos iba a hacer contacto con ellas vali balanceo su espada y corto un brazo

de cronos este estaba sorprendido, pero mantuvo la calma no se inquietó ni un poco en vez de

asustarse solo hablo ( a eso me refería una batalla con riesgo al fin siento que contigo como mi oponente lucifer no me contendré ni un poco ) vali hablo en voz alta hacia las chicas ( rías venelana y akeno cúbranme kuroka usa senjutsu en exnovia a penas termines prepara un círculo mágico eso es todo prepárense y ataquen) todas asintieron y vali se lanzó al ataque cronos uso magia negra y llamo a su brazo que había sido cortado por vali y sin usar lágrimas de fénix y lo coloco en su lugar

la batalla de vali contra cronos era espectacular vali lanzo una patada voladora la cual fue bloqueada por cronos en el aire pero vali aún no se rendia y aun en el aire vali realizo una patada martillo la cual golpeo la cara de cronos pero ese ataque no fue muy efectivo cronos tomo la pierna de vali y lo lanzo el suelo con una fuerza sobrenatural vali choco en el suelo y una bocanada de sangre salió de su boca en ese momento cronos disparo una ráfaga de ( castigo de titan) las cuales iban a impactar en vali pero 3 figuras se pusieron al frente de vali y crearon una barrera increíble la cuas soporto los ataques de cronos sin problemas vali comprendía que el único capaz de luchar al nivel de cronos era issei pero no podía depender de el por qué él tenía su propio enemigo vali tomo aire y preparo su espada y como si sus movimientos fueran más rápidos en ese momento se colocó frente a frente con cronos y usando su espada realizo un corte en la parte media de cronos es decir lo corto a la mitad las chicas pensaron que ya lo habían derrotado pero vali les quito la ilusión con lo que dijo ( esto no le hará ni cosquillas a cronos él es un dios después de todo por lo que no podemos bajar la guardia ) al terminar de hablar la parte superior de cronos se unió a su parte inferior cronos estaba sorprendido pero en vez de hablar decidió lanzarse contra su oponente y perforar su abdomen vali recibió el golpe de cronos de manera directa destruyendo la armadura de su abdomen pero vali la reconstruyo en un momento vali estaba pensando en una forma de destruir a su oponente rápido para apoyar a los otros equipos pero sabía que no lo lograría pero Albión hablo con vali y le mostro una forma en la que podrían detener a cronos vali escucho el plan de Albión el cual era ( cronos es demasiado para nosotros no podemos destruirlo pero si podemos sellarlo y destruirlo cuando este sellado vali hay una forma para eso necesito que

reúnas el poder de rías gremory, venelana y akeno diles que formen un triángulo y que hagan que la energía fluya hacia el triángulo yo me encargare del hechizo pídele a kuroka un orbe carmesí entiendes detenlo solo 5 minutos) entiendo Albión lo frenare, aunque me cueste la vida.

Las 3 chicas formaron un triángulo y reunieron una energía mágica impresionante y en el centro del triángulo una esfera carmesí el ritual va por el 40% y la batalla con vali estaba mal vali balanceaba

su espada para tratar de cortar a cronos, pero era imposible cronos evadía todos los cortes de vali con unos pocos movimientos al terminar de esquivar arremetió contra vali el cual apenas y podía defenderse no es que vali sea débil en términos de poder demoniaco o magia vali es superior pero la experiencia y habilidades de cronos eran superiores además parecía que cronos estaba guardando su poder tal vez solo sea una idea equivocada no es el momento para pensar debo concentrarme en la batalla, vali desato un longinus smasher el cual impacto a cronos parecía que este monstruo era invencible pero en el cuerpo de cronos se podían apreciar heridas algo leves eso quería decir que los ataques de vali le hacían daño vali decidió usar la habilidad de Albión el veneno

asesino de dioses vali pensó en una forma de utilizar esa habilidad Albión le informo a vali el avance de la técnica de sellado la cual iba al 70 % vali debe frenarlo un poco más parecía que mientras mas

poderoso era el ataque más tiempo le tomaba a cronos regenerarse si el ataque impactaba cronos eso sería tiempo suficiente para terminar así que vali transfirió la esencia y poder del veneno mata dioses a la longinus smasher ese sería un ataque devastador pero acortaría la vida de vali unos 20 años pero era apostar todo a este último ataque por lo que los preparativos estaban listos solo faltaba fijar el objetivo cronos se lanzó hacia vali para matarlo de una vez por todas pero kuroka utilizo una maldición de alto nivel para inmovilizar a cronos eso funciono y en el siguiente momento vali grito ( longinus destructor blanco) el disparo impacto a cronos y lo lanzo justo en el centro del triángulo mágico el sello estaba a punto de terminar cronos estaba algo impresionado pero ya era tarde para cronos el hechizo se completó antes de que se regenerara y el sellado en la gema se realizo


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19

En el momento en que los equipos se separaron la verdadera batalla comenzó los equipos de vali y sona están luchando y acorralando a sus oponentes pero las cosas no van tan bien en este lado nuestra oponente es la diosa de la muerte y la destrucción morrigan al parecer ella no piensa en nosotros como una amenaza por lo que simplemente esquiva nuestros ataques es frustrante pero ella es muy poderosa y aun que nosotros tampoco hemos peleado en serio no sabemos cómo reaccionar la decisión de como atacar recae en mí, así es yo piper estoy dirigiendo a este equipo

en la lucha contra morrigan pero es frustrante aun usando la omnisciencia y visión futura no encuentro una sola apertura en ella podríamos derrotarla pero sufriríamos muchas bajas así que no es una opción en este momento es cierto que todavía no controlo por completo mi poder así que puede ser que halla una forma de derrotar a morrigan pero eso esta fuera de mi alcance.

en ese momento a mi lado aparece una mujer de cabello plateado era grayfia ella estaba tratando de ganar tiempo mientras pensaba e una estrategia pero todo parecía inútil Arthur y bikuo se lanzaron contra morrigan, Arthur usando la espada sagrada caliburn realizo varios cortes en el espacio tratando de atravesarla pero cada uno de esos cortes fue detenido por morrigan bikuo pensó atacar por la espalda a morrigan pero de la espalda de esta aparecieron varios cuervos y bloquearon el ataque era increíble no podía atravesar esa defensa estábamos en problemas que puedo hacer como podemos ganar fue en ese momento morrigan extendió su mano y creo una pequeña esfera cubierta de oscuridad la cual poseía una increíble cantidad de aura norrigan la apunto hacia mi no se por que pero mi cuerpo sentía miedo y me impedía moverme pensé que moriría con ese ataque pero en ese momento kuroka y grayfia crearon una barrera para protegerme pero la barrera estaba siendo atravesada poco a poco parece que nos golpeara que hago que debo hacer fue hay que recordé que era una batalla en equipo y que no estaba sola usando mi balance breaker corte la esfera de morrigan y me dispuse a combatir con todos.

esta felicidad que obtuve al conocerlos a todos la defenderé con mi vida y saltando al ataque trate de golpear a morrigan pero ella era increíble seguía esquivando todo pero después se unió grayfia y Arthur y comenzamos a acercarnos al ritmo de ella pero morrigan estaba observando a alguien en particular era irina por alguna razón morrigan solo la observaba a ella en ese momento morrigan creo una barrera de oscuridad en la cual nos encerró a grayfia Arthur y a mi a fuera solo quedaban kuroka irina y yasaka las cuales trataron de destruir la barrera pero era inútil era una barrera parecida a la del dragón maligno ladon en eso morrigan creo una espada en su mano derecha y una laza en su mano izquierda morrigan quería matar a irina pero por que ella no respondió simplemente se lanzo contra ellas kuroka bloqueo la espada con una barrea de youyutsu y senjutsu y yasaka puso todo su touki en sus brazos para bloquear el ataque pero fue inútil las mando a volar con sol el impacto de las armas y quedo frente a frente con irina la cual estaba asustada pero empuño su espada sagrada heuteclare y ataco a morrigan pero esta simplemente tomo la espada y la agrieto con un poco de su agarre irina estaba sorprendida pero no pudo reaccionar ya que morrigan la tomo del cuello y empezó a golpear su cara y abdomen de

una manera demencial estábamos sufriendo al ver a nuestra amiga en esa condición tratamos de liberarnos pero era inútil morrigan hablo por primera vez.

\- Eres una existencia problemática para mi los seres como tu dan esperanza y yo odio la esperanza asi que destruiré a todos tus amigos para que la esperanza sea borrada d tu ser pero antes de eso responde que te parece perder un brazo o tal vez los dos.

Irina estaba demasiado asustada era increíble el poder de morrigan usando nuestro poder al máximo tratamos de salir pero era inútil morrigan comenzó a reír frenéticamente

\- Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja no podrán romperla es una barrera creada por las vidas que e arrebatado son mas de las que ustedes podrían contar asi que ríndanse no podrán liberarse y ahora si ángel de la esperanza en que me quede asi empecemos con tu brazo izquierdo.

Morrigan puso su mano en el brazo izquierdo de irina y en ese momento el brazo de irina se empezaba a tornar de color negro irina grito de dolor parecía que era el fin en ese momento morrigan arranco el brazo de irina y la lanzo contra una pila de escombros estábamos sufriendo por ver a irina asi morrigan suspiro aburrida y apunto su mano con una esfera negra hacia irina que estaba en shock cuando morrigan iba a disparar un dragón negro con morado apareció detrás de morrigan y lanzando un puño bañado en aura draconiana impacto en la cara de morrigan la cual fue mandada a volar y quedar empalada con una espada en el pecho era heuteclare la cual había sido arrojada por

morrigan anteriormente el dragón que llego era crom cruach el observo a irina se acerco y le dijo.

\- Lo lamento mucho por haber tardado pero encontrar este lugar fue difícil

Irina no podía responder ya que estaba en shock en ese momento crom cruach saco una botella de lagrimas de fénix y coloco el brazo de irina en su lugar y la curo con las lagrimas fue ahí cuando crom cruach se levanto enojado y le hablo a la diosa de la muerte

\- Te arrepentirás de lastimar a mi amiga maldita bastarda

La cara de morrigan sufrió un daño critico en su mitad derecha daño que no pudo curar eso sorprendió a todos en ese instante crom cruach dispara una bola de fuego y destruye la barreara de morrigan y dice por ultimo para irina

\- Tiamat me dijo que ustedes eran sus amigas y quería que las protegiera del peligro cumpliré tu ultima voluntad tiamat asi que enseñémosle a esta maldita el erro que cometió al dañar a mis amigos.

Crom se lanzo con Arthur grayfia y piper, morrigan tenia problemas ya que ahora teníamos el poder suficiente para aniquilarla crom le lanzo algo a irina con estas palabras

\- Sabes que las escamas de dragón sirven para crear espadas verdad tiamat tomo unas escamas de ella y pidió mis escamas esto era un regalo para ti por ser su alumna aprovéchala tiene el aura del dragón maligno mas poderoso y la reina dragón mas fuerte el nombre de esta espada es (espada del caos de la luna creciente)

Irina la tomo y la empuño de pronto irina comenzó a irradiar una luz azul y una armadura la empezó a cubrir y luego recordó que tiamat le dio la mitad de su poder a irina y xenovia esa espada podía liberar ese poder irina lo entendió y derramando unas lagrimas pronuncio el nombre de su técnica ( karma de luna creciente ) voló e impacto un corte en

el pecho de morrigan fue un corte superficial pero poderoso pero irina ya no tenia miedo y luchara para vencer a sus enemigos y regresar junto a todos con el amor de su vida.


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20 Final

Las batallas estaban siendo dominadas por mis equipos pero todo podía cambiar en cualquier momento por lo que debemos acabar con esta batalla ahora pero es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo ya que mi oponente en si es trascendental esta batalla está siendo algo difícil de explicar yo hyodo issei estoy batiéndome en duelo contra el Dios de la biblia estoy utilizando mi nueva forma el ultimo regalo de Ddraig pero aun con este nuevo poder solo puedo defenderme no existen aperturas en mi oponente me sorprende que en mi estado actual no soy un rival digno para luchar contra este Dios, estoy recibiendo bastante daño ya sea que trate de protegerme el poder de esos golpes son tan destructivos que el daño se transmite a través de mi armadura recibí un puñetazo en mi abdomen el cual hizo que cayera sobre mi rodilla pero no puedo caer debo levantarme y seguir luchando no por mi debo luchar para protegerlos todos debo luchar una vez mas en ese momento mi aura carmesí aumento de nuevo y volví a la lucha en ese momento recordé algo que me dijo azazel sensei ( el Dios de la biblia temía el poder de 4 seres y todos eran dragones gran rojo, ophis, Ddraig y Albión ) entonces recordé que yo soy la creación de los 2 seres mas fuertes del mundo y soy el poseedor de un dragón celestial entonces debo ser capaz de derrotar a mi oponente y por primera vez escuche un canto que tenia la voz de alguien desconocido pero después en mi mente aparecieron 2 Dragones eran el Gran Rojo y ophis en ese momento ophis me dijo ( issei tengo que advertirte estas a punto de convertirte en el Dragon de la creación has levantado los sellos del poder de gran rojo y los míos por lo que

ese poder se esta uniendo a tu alma cuando esto termine tu poder será inestable pero tendrás la oportunidad de derrotar a tu oponente pero la consecuencia será que al terminar la batalla morirás quieres aceptar este nuevo poder conociendo las consecuencias ) no tenia que

pensar debo derrotarlo cueste lo que cueste en esta batalla voy a apostarlo todo así que le

dije a ophis ( muéstrame el canto ophis ) ella suspiro y comenzó el canto con gran rojo

( la luz infinita del Dios dragón y los sueños de la creación te llevaremos al camino de la supremacía levántate como el dios de la creación el cual domina el poder y controla todo despierte ahora ) en ese momento mi armadura desapareció también el boosted gear solo estaba mi cuerpo en su uniforme cuando pensé en esta situación de mi cuerpo empezó a salir un aura dorada la cual cubría mas de la mitad del terreno era un aura tranquila pero poderosa de mi espalda salieron 2 alas y en mi cuerpo aparecieron algunas marcas que brillaban de color azul tal parece que en este momento soy demasiado poderoso ahora no siento que exista la posibilidad de perder este combate comencé a caminar hacia mi oponente el cual estaba haciendo lo mismo nos acercamos tanto que estábamos al alcance de nuestros golpes, Dios lanzo una serie de patadas y puños pero eran bloqueados fácilmente por mi no es por alardear pero mi poder ahora sobrepasa el de todos los que están aquí y sigue en aumento solo espero que el tiempo en el que puedo usar este poder

dure lo suficiente, decidí lanzar un puño bañado en aura azul el cual impacto el rostro de Dios y lo lance a las afueras del templo esto me está gustando este poder es increíble Dios estaba sorprendido con ese puño mío destruí la nariz de Dios y este se levanto atemorizado ya que en este momento mi poder excede por mucho el suyo estaba invocando un círculo mágico pero fue destruido por mi ( no intentes huir ahora solo tendrás un final peor así que déjame mostrarte el poder del nuevo dios al cual osaste hacer enojar prepárate acabare con esto ahora) es lo que dije pero las otras batallas habían sido detenidas no entendía el por que pero del cielo apareció un círculo mágico gigante el que apareció de este era el ser que creo todo este problema dije ese nombre al observar quien era ( Rebelión viniste por tener miedo a que aniquile a tu juguete verdad ) rebelión solo me observo y después levanto una

mano y de esta una esfera de energía se empezó a formar en la palma de su mano por lo que logro observar es que la vida de los Dioses ( Norrigan, Seth y cronos ) estaba siendo succionada y lo mismo iba para la vida de mi oponente Rebelión solo dijo ( eres el issei más problemático que ha existido los demás fueron fáciles de aniquilar pero tú eres una amenaza tu poder trasciende los limites pero yo también puedo hacer eso ahora te demostrare el poder que a destruido casi todas tus líneas de tiempo ahora prepárate )

en ese momento Rebelión Disparo la esfera contra mis aliados pero en ese momento 3

Dragones detuvieron la esfera ( Irina Balance breaker, Crom Cruach y vali ) lanzaron sus poderes y anularon esa esfera pero en ese momento Rebelión se posiciono en medio de mi equipo y golpeo a todos a tal punto de dejarlos al borde de la muerte nadie logro reaccionar a ese ataque era increíble ese poder en ese instante rebelión elevo de nuevo su mano e iba a disparar su aura pero lo detuve atacando con todo mi poder ahí comenzó una batalla nueva no podía entender como era tan poderoso pero eso no importa solo importa derrotarlo ahora no puedo dejar que mis compañeros mueran solo debo protegerlos este poder lo uso por ese motivo yo lucho por ellos rebelión comenzó a reír y menciono algo que llamo mi atención ( me sorprendí cuando se las arreglaron para detener al trihexa fue difícil poseer a alguien para que le diera esa información a rizevim pero fue un inútil que no logro su objetivo )

ahí comprendí todo, todo lo que ha pasado es por tu culpa la razón por la que todos se fueron a la zona de aislamiento es tuya tu hiciste todo esto verdad rebelión solo rio un poco, ahora estoy enojado pero debo estar calmado para luchar rebelión y yo chocamos de nuevo pero ninguno de los 2 cedía terreno estábamos igualados en todo pero usando las escrituras que estaban en mi selle a rebelión en una barreara la cual me daría tiempo para acabar la batalla pero rebelión destruyo el sello y comenzó a recitar un canto en otra lengua ese canto hizo que la barrera se agrietara pero no era suficiente para romperla por lo que reuniendo toda la energía de este terreno y lo convertí en energía de luz por lo que dispare ese poder el cual se convirtió en lanzas de luz las cuales atravesaron las barrera ese ataque perforo el costado derecho de rebelión pero se levanto como si nada y lanzo su aura a mis

compañeros pero yo actúe como escudo para ellos rebelión abrió un portal mientras yo era un escudo rebelión trato de escapar pero no lo dejare por lo que me lance a su persecución pero las chicas me preguntaron ( issei volverás verdad ) yo no podía responderles ya que mi destino es morir las chicas comprendieron que no volvería por lo que trataron de levantarse pero era inútil estaban muy heridas pero ellas hablaron ( por que tienes que morir no es

justo ) pero solo pude responder ( luchare para que ustedes puedan vivir mi vida es un precio justo por salvarlos a todos así que lo lamento chicas pero este es el adiós ) diciendo eso me lance al portal y con lagrimas en los ojos me despedí.

Rebelión estaba esperándome en el portal esta vez ninguno de los dos escapara que te parece si comenzamos con el apocalipsis como si estuviera de acuerdo rebelión invoco una espada la cual esta bañada en aura celestial cuando invoco su espada avanzo a una velocidad increíble y corto parte de mi pecho de no ser por que logre hacer un escudo de aura, ese ataque es capaz de matarme pero el miedo no puede dominarme por lo que utilice el aura de mis manos y creo una espada blanca la cual refleja mi determinación por defender a mis amigos por lo que solo debo pensar en eso lance una serie de cortes horizontales y verticales y la lucha de espadas hace temblar el espacio rebelión uso su aura

y creo un grupo de clones los cuales se lanzaron a mí con sus espadas pero trate de bloquear ese ataque y varios cortes fueron visibles en mi cuerpo parece que te subestime debo de aumentar el nivel rebelión no se impresiono y en un segundo rebelión tenía mi brazo en su posesión me corto el brazo esto es malo su poder aumentar que puedo hacer de pronto

siento que alguien toca mi hombro eran las chicas ellas vinieron a apoyarme las observe y ellas simplemente dijeron ( este viaje tuyo no lo harás solo nosotras estamos contigo ) todas las chicas estaban atrás de mi por lo que estaba muy feliz pero rebelión estaba tan impresionado que les dijo

( recuerdo a todas cuando el murió trataron de detenerme pero fue inútil logre dominarlas y hacerlas mías por lo que la historia se repetirá así que si se alejan de el tratare de cuidarlas que les parece ) en ese momento todas las chicas se asustaron pero había alguien que temblaba de la ira era issei el grito con ira ( como te atreves a hacer eso no lo permitiré nunca ) mi cuerpo voló demasiado rápido y golpeo el abdomen de rebelión trato de incorporarse pero lo patee en la cara y destruí su nariz en eso el apunto al núcleo del

espacio y dijo ( para cumplir con mi objetivo el cual es eliminarte puedo dar mi vida con

gusto que te parece la destrucción del mundo y el espacio ) era increíble esto pero no podía rendirme tan fácil creo que es el momento para usar mi poder realizando una oración invoque un rayo en mi pecho y dispare el rayo el cual impacto de lleno a rebelión pero este seguía reuniendo energía pero debo cumplir mi propósito solo poda usar mi máxima habilidad ( ábrete portal del vacío y consume todo a tu paso usando mi vida como pago ) un agujero negro apareció y se estaba tragando a rebelión en eso el disparo su energía a las

chicas pero yo actúe de escudo otra vez y sufrí heridas graves pero rebelión fue cortado a la mitad ya que el agujero negro se cerro a la mitad pero él no morirá tan fácilmente por lo

que pensé en la solución para detenerlo me despedí de las chicas de nuevo pero en ese momento seyriuu y la demás me dijeron ( si tú vas nosotras también ) no podía estar mas feliz tratar de detenerlas será imposible debo actuar ahora por lo que acepte su ayuda pero antes les dije ( vamos a morir si hacemos esto están seguras ) Rías, akeno, Asia, Gabriel, xenovia, Irina, koneko, Rossweisse, kuroka, leffay, yasaka, grayfia, venelana y piper hablaron (no planeamos perderte nos iremos juntos ) y en ese momento toda la energía de las chicas se fusiono con la mía y unas cadenas carmesís ataron a rebelión y lo encadenaron a un espacio el cual será bloqueado por nuestras auras solo podía decir ( gracias por estar conmigo y apoyarme las amo a todas ) fue ahí cuando las chicas y yo salimos de ese espacio a la fuerza alguien entro a ese lugar por nosotros de pronto descubrimos quienes fueron, ophis valí Arthur crom cruach porque lo hacen el que respondió fue valí ( porque tú eres nuestro amigo además esta forma de partir es mas genial no lo crees además mereces ser feliz así que disfruta ophis uso su poder y arrebato la maldición que te iba a eliminar así que solo estarás dormido por unos días pero vivirás así que esta es la despedida adiós mi admirable Rival y amigo ) ophis dijo unas palabras que me dejaron en shock ( cuida a mis sobrinos issei ) al decir eso el portal se cerro y la batalla termino pero el costo fue demasiado alto perdimos varios camaradas ese día después de lo sucedido las chicas me convencieron para realizar una reunión con los lideres de las facciones para hablar de lo

que paso con rebelión y el peligro que este oponente represento para el mundo por ese motivo logramos limpiar mi nombre y restaurar las cosas a cómo eran antes igualmente se decidió que Gabriel seria la nueva líder del cielo y que Irina seria ascendida al rango de serafín la situación era tan critica que Irina aun siendo mi sierva logro esa posición como una excepción.

Después de un tiempo ya han pasado 5 años me encuentro en la sala de la mansión hyodo y estoy observando como las chicas están preparando la cena y unos pequeños están en el patio jugando si eran todos nuestros hijos eran en total 11 niños ( 6 niñas y 5 niños ) estaba feliz pero recordé todo el dolor que pasamos y las perdidas que sufrimos pero no todo es

tan malo ahora existe la paz entre todas las facciones y mi trabajo consiste en procurar la paz como el nuevo Rey Demonio mi trabajo es proteger esta paz para todos y honrar a los que ya no están y este es el fin de mi historia

chicos cree una cuenta en wattpad donde estoy subiendo unos nuevos proyectos por ciertas cuestiones no utilizare mas fanfiction así que si quieren saber mas sobre mis nuevas historias les dejo mi usuario para que me apoyen y se entretengan leyendo sin mas que decir gracias por leer mi historia

user/DdraigDark


End file.
